First and Last Chance
by lightning-inspiration
Summary: Kiralyn, a head strong young woman, convinces a rag tag team of dwarves to allow her to share in their journey in order for her to take back her own city while helping reclaim theirs. Along the way, she faces many dangers as well as facing her own feelings in a training field she had previously been ignorant of; love. OC/Kili Off Hiatus
1. Hope

**A/N: Hello all and welcome to my story. I hope you enjoy it. This will be a multi-chapter fic and I will be trying to combine movie and bookverse. I will probably be relying a bit more on book though since I have it ready to read. My updates tend to be sporatic, but I will ****_try_**** to do at least one per week, two if possible. Please comment with constructive criticism, I am striving to always be better.**

**EDIT 7/17/13; I have revised the entire chapter and I plan to do so with the rest of the chapters before continuing to write.**

**Here goes chapter 1 of many;**

* * *

Kiralyn Arwald sat in a pub in a run-down village that the day's travels had led her to. She wandered like this, without a home in sight. Many a night, she found herself in a new inn, new faces, but they would all look at her the same. Judging her; a young inexperienced woman here for some unknown reason. Even so, she knew what she had to do. She was waiting, waiting for her chance.

She sat at the bar and looked around; analyzing whom all was inside the bar that night. It was then she was asked, "Would you like anything to drink miss?"

She looked up at the bartender and a warm smile appeared on his face as his crooked nose showed he had been through much. She replied calmly, "An ale would be fair, sir."

His blue eyes sparkled with amusement as he got her a mug of ale. She took a sip and listened carefully as the two men next to her began talking loudly. One looked as though he was telling something exciting, perhaps a story. He asked jovially, "Did you hear about the dwarves?"

This caught her attention. The other looked at him curiously and replied, "What dwarves are you talking of? I know a few myself, what does it matter?"

The first smiled knowingly, "I will take that as you have not heard then. Just earlier this night, groups between two and five dwarves have been passing town after town, all going in the same direction, but never quite catching up with the ones in front of them. They're headed in the direction of the Shire." Here the woman eaves dropping leaned in a little closer to hear better.

"Odd place for a crew of dwarves to go, eh?" The second man laughed drunkenly before questioning, "You have any idea why?

Kiralyn took another sip of her ale. This was the first interesting news she had heard about for nights though the amount of conversations she has heard should prove otherwise. The first man said, "I don't know, but…" He motioned for the other man to move a bit closer and with that, she did as well. The first continued, "I heard they're on some kind of quest. Got Thorin Oakenshield coming with them, or so I have heard. You know, the would-be King of Erebor. Mighty suspicious if you ask me."

Not catching the last part of the sentence, Kiralyn leaned in just a bit too close for gravity's liking. She then fell onto the back of the second man. The two of them toppled to the floor with a resounding crash and the man looked at her. He condescendingly spoke as he got up, "You know, little lady, you shouldn't be meddling in men's business; especially when you are already lost in a pub. Need someone to escort you back out so you don't get lost once more?"

Helping herself off of the floor, the human woman sent a venomous glare straight at the rude man. Naturally, he was belittling her. She spoke caustically, "I'll be going thank you, but I don't need any man's help. I am perfectly fine on my own and I can do whatever I set out to. In fact, I'm better off without help from men like you. Now if you'll excuse me."

The man grabbed her arm and sent a disgusting smile, "You have a fire in you, would you prefer staying with me?"

She felt the anger sweep over her and she slapped him across the face before grabbing her money bag and putting it back upon her belt. She countered, "Why don't you ask another pig-headed male? You might need someone to protect yourself."

She sent him one last glare before exiting the pub for good that night. Her thoughts ran loose, 'How dare he? How dare he question me in that manner? I've been through worse than anything he has surely seen.'

The brunette mulled over this thought for just a moment, before her mind bounced elsewhere, 'At least he has some home to go to at the end of his night. My own home was deserted long ago, when my lineage ruled the city. Now, all I have is the money in my bag that seems to disappear more every night. Soon enough, I'll be out and left to find any work I can. Unless… unless I try to find these dwarves. Erebor, that was the dwarf city that was just beside Dale. If one of them was the would-be king, he might know a thing or two. I have to find them. They are the only hope I have at the moment.'

Her amber gaze turned back toward the moon and remembered that the man had said they move from town to town. And toward the hobbits' homes. In other words, she was headed to the Shire, land of green and pleasant folk.

Honestly, she hadn't heard too much about this place. It wasn't exactly a conversation starter, but it seemed nice enough. Then she tried recalling what she knew about hobbits. Rather calm creatures, taken with gardening and easy lifestyles. Why in the world would some rough and tough dwarves be interested in a simpleton hobbit? Or perhaps, there was something else the land had to offer. She would never know until she set out.

With that, she said a small prayer, following by finding her horse and mounting it. She had passed Bree not too long ago, which meant she had another full day of travel. Maybe less if she didn't stop. She was near the Old Forest, she would have to go on the Brandywine Bridge, and then she'd be right in Hobbiton. Stroking her horse, Rhedwr Tân, she took up the route going westward.

Immediately, the horse was in a gallop and the rider hoped for the best as she adjusted to the pace. The only ones to keep her company were the moon and stars, but they had been long time companions. They always were the ones that she shared many memories with as well as the ones that lit her way.

* * *

She had ridden for nearly 4 hours, on and off between a gallop and a trot, when Rhedwr finally decided he needed a drink. She led him to a small stream when she saw a little light in the distance, probably a fire. They had to be at least an hour's ride from the nearest town, which means it was travelers. And if luck was on her side tonight, dwarf travelers.

Rhedwr drank quickly and she whispered, "Just a little bit longer boy, then we can rest."

She mounted the chocolate Noric horse and went at a fast walk; even so it was slow, but quiet. A moment later, she spied four dwarves all around a campfire. She led her horse behind some trees and tried her hardest to get a better look at them.

From her vantage point atop the horse, she could spot one that was facing the fire; he had striking ginger hair in one of the oddest styles she has ever seen, braided in a necklace type of layout with a bald spot on his scalp. He was also rather corpulent. The man, next to him seemed tall, comparatively, and looked very serious. He had black hair save for the top of his head where markings laid claim and there was something intriguing about him. They didn't seem too short as a whole, but she wasn't one to judge. Being only 5' tall, the ground was a little too close for her to be a relatively fair judge on height.

Refocusing, she looked on as they extinguished the fire. With the momentary burst of light, she saw the top of another's head, which was covered in a hat that had two ends sticking out. The only distinguishable thing of the final figure was long and poorly kept black hair.

As the fire went out, they group got comfortable on the ground. She took this as a signal to get some rest herself and dismounted from Rhedwr. Quickly and quietly, she curled up on the ground with her pack under her head and closed her eyes. Visions of what might happen concerning these dwarves plagued her dreams. Even so, she needed what they had to offer.


	2. Proposition Doomed to Fail

**A/N: Wow guys, I am amazed with the response I have received to this story. It may not seem like a lot, but it means the world to me. I wrote this merely to get a few thoughts out of my head and you guys seem to love it so far. So ****thank**** you so much for reading this. I've decided to go a little more bookverse on this, though scenes from the movie will be added. Finals have ended and I am on break, so expect frequent updates for the next two weeks. Might even get to one a day at some point. I hope this chapter is a little longer for your liking. Once again, thank you for all the views, favorites, alerts, and especially reviews! **

**EDIT 7/18/13: Chapter 2 is officially revised!**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

Kiralyn woke up the next morning when she felt the sun's rays beating down on her. Her eyes opened slowly to see chestnut brown strands allowing bits of sun in. She moved her hair out of her sight and remembered what had transpired last night. It gave her a sense of hope, the first in a long time.

She got up quickly also remembering that she had to keep track of where those dwarves were. She looked up to see the sun much too far above the horizon for her liking, it must be nearly midday! Mounting Rhedwr, she realized that she was a bit sore since she hadn't ridden that far in a long time, and saw that the dwarves' camp was gone. All that was left was the scorch marks on the grass from the fire. At least it proved that she still had reason for optimism.

She took off at a gallop, desperate to keep up with them. She tried to recall exactly what they looked like, but it was blurry. All she could remember was that there were four of them. She thought two of them had black hair, but that was a guess more than a memory. She thought, 'Oh please, please let me find them. I don't know what to do anymore if I cannot.'

* * *

Five hours had gone by and she was beginning to feel incredibly disheartened. She had been through several crossroads now and there were countless ways the dwarves ahead could have gone that she did not. She thought one of the men in the pub said something about heading to the Shire though, so she continued toward it. She was also sure that she was within three hours of Hobbiton if not closer. Little hobbit settlings were starting to sprout up around her.

* * *

Yet, her mind took a turn for the worse. She could not stop herself. All her she could think was that they must have gone in a different direction. They were not on this road and she was going to end up surrounded by hobbits in their main village for no reason. She had tricked herself into hoping and dreaming and it would all be crushed much too soon. But she continued down the road as she was drawn to it, not ready to give up hope just yet.

Another three hours passed and she finally saw the beginning of a rather spread out, but miniature village called Hobbiton. Her heart had never felt so low, but she decided to look around the village for good measure. Surely, she would never forgive herself if they wound up here and she had up and left at the first chance. So in that manner, the horse and rider crossed path after path, hobbits glaring at them all the while.

She finally made her way to a hill and saw one last house near the top. And there were… horses? They looked a tad small to be full-grown horses, but there were quite a few of them. That could only mean one thing, dwarves!

Her heart picked up and came up to occupy her throat. She felt as though she couldn't breathe, she had actually found them. They had been coming to a hobbit's house? Bizarre, but nonetheless they were indeed there. A smile broke out on her face when she thought, 'Wait a moment. As marvelous as it is that you found them Kira, try to think this situation through. They have yet to know you exist, even more so is that you are following them and have been for a good while. How do you plan to approach this? Something tells me that it would not be in your best interest to simply walk up to them and ask about their quest that may or may not actually occur.'

Allowing herself a moment for deeper thought, she continued, 'Perhaps if you knocked on the door of the hobbit and said you were lost? No, that is not an option. He would simply lead you away. Maybe try stealing a horse? And that would get you off on the right foot. At least try to see what they are doing while you are waiting. You might even be able to hear what it is all about. And do not begin to think about how that is eavesdropping; you need to know what is happening. If they are merely talking to an old friend there is not much point. Now listen.'

Kira left Rhedwr down at the bottom with the other horses, her own horse not terribly taller than the others. Luckily, her chocolate colored horse was easy to pick out to its owner. She climbed up the hill and pressed herself against the wall next to a conveniently open window. She felt like a thief, robber, or spy, something terrible and criminal. Still she stayed, the woman had to know what exactly was happening and if she should bother making an appearance. She finally put all of her thought into hearing what was going on.

Some voice boomed, "Now for some music! Bring out the instruments!"

Quite the scuffle was then heard and two creatures said in more baritone voices, "Excuse me I left mine in the porch!"

The first voice called, "Just bring mine in with you!"

More noises were heard, ruffling of jackets, plucking of fiddles, the notes of flutes, even the sound of a front door opening. She pressed as tight as possible against the wall, but the door opened and closed once more without her being noticed. Suddenly, all the commotion stopped and humming as well as a haunting melody had begun. She was immediately entranced by the sound, she had never heard dwarven music before, but she it was all too easy to adjust to. The humming was soon accompanied by a lovely voice, lower than one could imagine. He began to sing:

"Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To seek the pale enchanted gold."

The song continued on, it spoke of dwarves and how they were smiths; they lived in somewhere deep, with hollow halls. They made swords, armor, and jewelry for kings and elvish lords. It told of how they made the finest crafts, showing off their skill. The first verse repeated with a slightly different ending. Then the story continued, these dwarves would feast and enjoy in song often.

It was in that moment, that even more voices joined in, only adding to the hypnotizing beauty. Kiralyn fell into a state she could not break from if she tried. She could imagine every little detail that was being sung of and felt her body swaying. It was as though she was in a world made from mere voices, spinning it into existence it as they sung.

Their tune turned to a more desperate song, one of despair and terror. Trees set on fire, wind blowing hard, and the blazing destruction everywhere. Bells from a city were ringing, men and women watching as a dragon came and made a mess of their beloved city. Smoke covered the mountain and city. The dwarves could hear the chaos and ran for their lives. She now understood as the voices came to a roar, speaking of somewhere over the mountains in dungeons and caverns, they must go to win back their gold from the dragon.

She could fell her heart break as the melody halted, both because of the stop and the story. She had left the world that had been sprung from music notes and began to think. They must be talking of Erebor, which means the city near was Dale. Purely by this, she was inspired and began to sympathize with them. They were in a situation similar, but far worse than her own. Perhaps, that would help convince them to merely be her guide, it seemed as though they were travelling to Erebor at any rate.

She thought more of it and came at a conclusion to talk to them. She tried heading towards the door when she miss-stepped and managed to make a resounding bang by meeting the ground with her back. She heard the voice that had sung the world to life, "Fili, Kili, check what that was."

There was a grunt of agreeance and she cursed, this was not the manner in which she wished to be found. The door slammed open, banging shut and she looked desperately for a place to hide. She could run down the hill, but that was obvious and they would see her as soon as they exited the dwelling. The house was on either side and there were many bushes surrounding it. Her best bet was to try diving into one of those. She was about to jump when she felt two rather large arms grabbing her own. She struggled, trying desperately to break free of their iron grip. Soon, she realized it would be useless; they would get her inside no matter her struggle. One jokingly commented, "Weak little thing, are you not? Is that the best fight you can give?"

She huffed and spoke sharply, "Oh believe me, I am stronger than that, dwarf."

She could feel both of their grips slacken for a moment; it seemed they had been taken off guard. Then she remembered, there was an obvious difference between their baritone voice and her own soprano. Her voice screamed female, as it should. After a moment, they both retook up her arms, but hooked them this time and the brutality of their grip lessened. Either they thought she was truly weak, were letting up because she was a lady, or both. It was likely the latter and she sighed once more, but others surrounded them when she looked up.

She scanned over them all, there was a very tall man with a long white beard and a gray cloak, he seemed distinctly human, but his staff made her think he was a bit different. Next to him, was a man not even half his size, it must be the hobbit this home belonged to. Then, there was a half circle of dwarves with different instruments and weapons on and nearby them. Going in order, there was a black haired one with a large white beard and an incredibly tall one, for a dwarf, with a shaved head, but black-gray beard. Next in line was a shorter one with pure white hair and a beard that curled at the end, a rather rotund man with bright ginger hair was next to him. She was sure that she had seen him last night by firelight, as well as his companion with the pointed hat to his right.

Further on, there was one with thick crimson hair next to one with distinctly gray hair. They had some facial similarities. Beside them, were three dwarves. One had extremely short pepper colored hair, another with short brown hair with odd looking bangs, and the last of the three with brown hair shaped as though three pinecones were styling it. The final in line was a taller dwarf, probably the second largest. He had long black hair and a full beard, the occasional gray streak showing. It seemed by his clothing and stance that he was the most important. Of course there were the two holding her, but she decided against looking at them, trying to look forward and determined, as she analyzed the group. She dropped into a curtsey, "Kiralyn Arwald, at your service."

Best to keep your manners in a situation such as this one. The last one on the end walked forward, locking her in with an intense stare. He asked, "And what brings you here Miss Arwald? Tell me you were not spying, sad to see a lady in such a low state. Should you not be at your respective home? Especially at this time of night."

Her gaze turned sharp, it seemed to her as though this was the only treatment anyone could fathom to show a woman. She stonily said, "I actually have a purpose in being here." She paused, deciding to take a risk. It was her great grandfather's scribe who had drawn the dwarf royalty from Erebor. He seemed to be close enough in likeliness. She continued, going on a limb from memories of the drawing, "Thorin, son of Thrain. Something that you might understand."

He seemed intrigued enough, at least not to kill her in that moment. She plucked up her courage and went on, "Exactly one hundred and sixty one years ago, the great dwarven city of Erebor was taken over by a dragon named Smaug. He, over the next month, killed many maidens from Dale and forced the town to evacuate their already damaged home. All of the people of Dale were forced to leave, the city deserted. My great grandfather was Lord Girion of Dale. The dragon that destroyed your city so long ago desecrated mine as well. The people were forced to find a new city where they could call home, an all too difficult task. Either that, or become traveling merchants. I grew up only knowing of my city, learning from drawings and stories that had been passed down. I want to restore Dale myself, as the rightful lady to it. I want to bring it back to its former glory."

A silence took hold of the room momentarily, allowing the others to understand where she was coming from. Also allowing Kiralyn herself to find where she was going with this, "…or at least visit the ruins. Learn what I can from it. I only have one conflict. The journey to my city is a long one riddled with danger and I know not the way. I would not dare ask you to allow me as company on your expedition, if Erebor is where you intend to journey after all. I only ask that I may follow you, your group providing me a guide to this city. I would use my own provisions; I need not know any more of your quest then that you are going to Erebor, and indirectly, Dale."

Another pause occurred, Kira looking straight into the head dwarf's eyes helplessly. "Please, hear me out. I am doing this because I want to know the city that is rightfully mine. You must know of that pang."

The dwarf king looked to be in deep thought, before he looked at the human woman hardily. He said, "You know not of the pain I have gone through, you have not felt the same pangs I have. I grew up in my city, I know every nook and cranny and then it was stolen from me and I could not help it. I had to watch many of my people die and the rest had to travel to the Iron Hills. Many perished on the trip as well. Surrounding me, engulfing me, suffocating me; sadness and destruction. Do not dare say that you and I share the same sort of pain."

He then turned away from her and her heart sunk. It was back to traveling, soon enough her money would run out. She might finally end up in her "rightful spot" serving ale in a pub on the road. A serving wench instead of a respected lady. Everything, with a simple response, had gone down the drain; there was nothing she could think to do. Her head fell down and an emotional pain overcame her, tears welled up at the corner of her eyes, but she attempted to hold them back so as to not seem more pitiful.

The path she saw was miserable and the worst feeling of dread stretched to the edges of her soul. She distantly felt the grip on her arms release. The king then turned back, her vision of him blurred as her eyes continued to water. He went on, "Even so, I can imagine how it must feel never experiencing your city and only hearing of it. Though simply following us would be positively mad, you would die within the first week."

Her head looked up from the dirt covered floor, her thoughts brightening, though still curious as to where this is going. "There for, you will become part of our quest. From start to finish, your new goal will be to defeat Smaug and reclaim Erebor. I respect you for wanting your city back, even though I think it mad to do such as a woman and not just that, but alone. Still, that goal will have to be set aside until our journey is done. You must agree that you will help the entire way, never wavering in your loyalty, always putting the quest first. After all, Dale is much too close to Erebor and Smaug would kill you on the spot if you went there first. You need for him to be gone, dead. You may come with us, if you can promise all of this to every member of the party."

Hope trickled into her light brown eyes once more, her vision remaining clouded as happy tears began to take the place of the downtrodden ones. Still, the king had more to say, "And prove yourself to us. We can't add members for only morals; you need to be of actual use. Now, what can you possibly do to benefit us?"

Her heart picked up once more and she looked at him, smiling though nervous. The despair left and joy took over, though she tried to calm herself and settle for a neutral feeling. These emotions changing so quickly were wearing her out. Plus, she had yet to gain a position in the company of Thorin Oakenshield.

She responded, "I am incredibly learned on the geography of this land, I have been traveling to and fro all my life. I am handy enough to get by with a knife, I have a fairly keen eye, and…" she paused only to smirk a bit, "I am the best there is with a bow and arrows."


	3. Two Bows, One Flower

**A/N: Okay, so I've decided that for me, at least for now, one a day should be manageable. At the very latest, I will have one chapter every two days. Once again, all the feedback is very much appreciated and really makes my day. You all don't even know, it just makes me feel accomplished. So ****thank**** you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter as always. It gives some more insight to Kiralyn and begins her relationship with the others.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own The Hobbit. Neither the movie nor the novel. Anything you recognize belongs to J.R.R Tolkien or The Hobbit, the movie.**

**EDIT 7/18/13: Chapter 3 has been reviewed and edited.**

**Chapter 3;**

* * *

The woman the company's focus had turned to took note of everyone's reactions as she listed her uses. Most were surprised she could use a bow and arrow, women were not usually taught to use anything except for maybe a knife for protection. She looked at their expressions and elaborated, "My family, as merchants, were wealthy at some points and just scraping by at others. I had to learn how to hunt to put food on our plate. My mother would sell and my father would barter, my brother was the one who taught me how to hunt."

Some seemed to accept it while others were still suspicious. No matter the rest, Thorin said, "Your knowledge of geography may come in handy, but we will have to test your skill with the bow. If you can out-match our current archer, you are officially a member of this quest. If not, I bid you luck in all that you do Miss Kiralyn Arwald. Now please, get your bow and quiver of arrows and gather outside. Kili, pick up your own things and prepare yourself."

Kira watched a bit as one of the two previously holding her arms went to pick up a bow and quiver. He had semi-long black hair and was rather beardless as dwarves go. It was simply stubble. She found this odd, but had to admit he was more attractive than most humans she had met. She looked at the other who had long blonde hair with braids scattered around his head and an adequate beard. He was handsome as well, but not as much so. She figured they must be the youngest considering their faces.

Done looking at the final two dwarves, she took off outside to find her bow and arrows still on the side of Rhedwr's saddle. She grabbed her hunting tools and felt the familiar grip of her bow. It was made from a white oak tree, fashioned and given to her by her dear brother, Fendrel. The arrows were of her own make. Whenever she had a spare moment, she would make one with whatever wood and feathers she could find. This resulted in many different colored and feathered arrows. Each gave a different trajectory, but she knew all of them like the back of her hand. She smiled as they came into her palms once more, memories of her past trips flooding her.

She took in the atmosphere of the night, and began back up the hill with her quiver on her back and bow in hand. As she reached the top, she could see the entire crew had gathered outside. It was nearly pitch black outside at this point, so it would be testing her eye as well. She came to the center of the group, with the newly introduced Kili on the other side of her. He had his own bow in hand and arrows at the ready. Thorin spoke up, breaking the silence, "First, an easy test; hit the tree just five feet down the path."

Kira looked at Kili expectantly and he smiled playfully. He spoke up, "Ladies first, Miss Kiralyn."

She laughed dryly before taking up her bow and just plucking the string as a test. She grabbed a maple arrow and strung it, before pulling the arrow back. Trying not to let her anxious nature get a hold of her, she breathed in and aimed quickly. Easily, the arrow hit the middle of the tree and buried itself in the trunk. She had to admit, she was glad that they had some sort of warm-up.

Taking a step to the left, she watched Kili very carefully, noting every move he made. His arrows were all the same, so no need to pick a special one. He strung and released the bow in one fluid motion not giving her time to figure out his moves. Show off. His shot went a bit higher up the tree than hers, still very near to the center. Thorin looked between the two and nodded. He explained, "Your next shot will be down the hill and upon the rose bush nearest the creek."

Kira took her bow once more and felt for another maple as she gazed at the target. Her nerves started getting intense and she felt her throat closing slightly. She took a deep breath once more, then strung the arrow and pulled it back, creating great tension. She took careful aim before letting the arrow fly down, hitting the bush and pulverizing a perfectly in bloom rose. She smiled a bit at herself before stepping aside and allowing the other archer to take his place.

She, once again, watched and could see how easily he could shoot. Before she could blink, his arrow had already hit the rose bush and covered itself in leaves. Thorin finally spoke up, "I want you to shoot that flower on the other end of the creek. Whoever is closest to the flower will be the winner."

Taking one last calming breath, she looked at her bow and then at the destination, a simple daisy. It had come down to an all or nothing situation. She could feel the pressure almost literally pushing her into the ground. It was either a life of adventure or a life of serving. She needed all her focus and tried her best to bring back some calming hunting memories when she stumbled upon one. The first time she had shot a deer. Her brother had been hunting; she had only been 13 years old. She had used the bow and at last, gotten a hold of her aiming. He rushed over and hugged her, but she could see the pride in his eyes. It had been one of the best moments of her young life.

Kira picked out a white oak arrow, matching her bow, and strung the weapon. She pulled it as far as her cheek, but continued to focus on aiming. There was no wind that night, but this arrow tended to fly high. She strung it hardly off of the flower, before letting the arrow fly into the black abyss. The bowstring had caught her arm, giving her a light burning sensation. She sighed and looked for the arrow, but her eyes had already strained enough and hurt. She moved aside and said honestly to Kili, "Good luck."

He nodded and responded with a simple, "Thank you."

She watched as his movements, though still one motion, seemed less smooth than the past two times. This time, he took great care to aim and finally released the shaft after a wait. She watched his arrow carefully, straining her eyes to see it land a few inches from the flower. She looked a bit closer to see her own arrow mere centimeters away from the daisy. The winner was obvious, and she couldn't believe her luck. She smiled widely as Thorin watched at her. His loud voice filled her ears as he said bitter sweetly, "Congratulations. Kiralyn Arwald, you have now joined our quest. Now, let us continue all of this business inside the house."

She walked in, but nearly fell over as she felt rough pats on the back from three of the dwarves. She looked back to see the man called Kili left there. He met her gaze and they shared a simple smile before he offered, "Nice job, I did not think you had it in you."

She blushed slightly and responded, "You are a rather a worthy opponent though, I nearly lost."

He looked up at the stars, before continuing, "Oh, might have been the wind, maybe a bit of luck helped you."

He winked before walking inside and she watched the others go in, staying to look at the stars for a moment. What could he mean by that? What kind of luck could've helped her in a situation such as this one? He was entirely in control of what happened. He was in… he might have purposely missed! What an unfair competition, as much as she needed to go on the quest, she wanted to be there because she was the best. Stupid dwarf does not realize how a fair game goes. She stormed off; finding her way into the house, ready to say something to him when everyone sat down. She found a chair near the fire feeling odd as the only one standing up. The hobbit though, stayed up. Thorin asked, "Where are you going?"

The small hobbit countered, "What about a little light?"

The dwarves chorused, "We like the dark. Dark for dark business! There are many hours before dawn."

The miniature nature lover looked around skittishly before sitting in a stool and missing, causing several things to fall over including himself. Then the wizard said rather loudly, "Hush! Let Thorin speak!"

Then, the dwarf king began speaking, "Gandalf, dwarves, Miss Arwald, and Mr. Baggins! We are met together in the house of our friend and fellow conspirator, this most excellent and audacious hobbit- may the hair on his toes never fall out! All praise to his wine and ale!-"

There was a pause and Kira looked over to Mr. Baggins who look positively terrified. Thorin continued, "We are met to discuss our plans, our ways, means, policy and devices. We shall soon before the break of day start on our long journey, a journey from which some of us, or perhaps all of us (except our friend and counselor, the ingenious wizard Gandalf) may never return. It is a solemn moment. Our object is, I take it, well known to us all. To the estimable Mr. Baggins and Miss Arwald, and perhaps to one or two of the younger dwarves (I think I should be right in naming Kili and Fili for instance) the exact situation at the moment may require a little brief explanation-"

A shriek interrupted him and only until half the room had Kira turned to Mr. Baggins, had she realized it was him. He had fallen over and everyone rushed up to help him or find out what was going on. Gandalf made his staff give off a blue light and the little hobbit kept repeating, "struck by lightning, struck by lightning!"

One of the larger dwarves, the bald one, took him and laid him on the couch. Kira looked away, mulling over Thorin's words as she sat back down. She may not return, she had agreed and she may never see her family again once on this quest. She may never see the lights of Dale, she may never see past Hobbiton. She let out a shaky breath, but she needed to do this. It was the thing she had waited so long for. This was her first, and apparently likely to be last, chance to live as she wanted. Last, for a chance such as this was sure to be a once in a lifetime gift. Even so, she knew in her heart of hearts, that she was ready. She was ready for whatever came.


	4. The Quest

**A/N: Hello all! Once again, I want to thank you for everything, plain old views, favorites, alerts, and reviews. Each one means something and knowing that 100+ people have me on alert is fantastic! So truly a huge thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others.**

**Now concerning this chapter, I had a bit more trouble then normal. I have just seen the Hobbit for the second time, and plan to see it more, but it helped me plan everything out. Now, I'm super excited for the action scenes and also scenes I can write on my own. Most of this one is filler, introductions, and acquainting everyone with the quest. Much of it is copied from the book, so once again, I own nothing that you recognize from the Hobbit. Either way, I'm very excited for the next few chapters and I hope you are too.**

**Chapter 4;**

* * *

Once Mr. Baggins had been set down, all had come back to the kitchen and sat themselves back down. Kira hadn't moved a bit though and wondered about the poor hobbit. He seemed rather reluctant about this all. She just hoped whatever happened to him, happened for the best. The wizard then began speaking once again and she realized she knew almost none of their names. Thorin was the head dwarf, Mr. Baggins was the hobbit, Kili was the archer, and she assumed that the blonde one was Fili given that he was another young one. The rest though, were a mystery. She was going to ask who everyone was when the gray-cloaked man said, "Excitable little fellow. Gets funny queer fits, but he is one of the best, one of the best- as fierce as a dragon in a pinch."

Kiralyn imagined a dragon, and then imagined the little hobbit she had met. She could hardly find them comparable, even on the dragon's calmest days and the hobbit's worst. But silence fell once more and she blurt out, "I'm terribly sorry for having to ask, but I'm afraid I know hardly any of your names. Would you mind telling me?"

The room looked around, before the human man got up and said, "My name is Gandalf the Gray, it's very nice to meet you Miss Arwald."

Since they would be on the journey together for quite some time, she responded, "Kira, just call me Kira."

Gandalf nodded and then the dwarves all got up. The one with three points for hair began and said, "Nori." Then, the one with short brown hair and bangs said, "Ori." The one with light gray hair said, "Dori." Oh that would be fun to remember. Next came the blonde haired one, the younger one. "Fili." The archer she had previously faced, though she knew his name said, "Kili." Next in line was the pepper haired man, he said, "Oin." The man next to him with cherry red hair said, "Gloin." The rotund one with ginger hair said, "Bombur." Then, there was the one with the funny looking hat and braids that matched the shape, "Bofur." The one with black hair and a white beard said, "Bifur." The kindly looking older one with bright white hair said, "Balin." And the one that was tall and bald said, "Dwalin." They then joined in chorus as they bowed, "At your service."

She nodded and allowed a small smile on her face, though she would have to hear their names more then once. It was terribly confusing, especially when they went one after another and many rhymed. Thorin said, "Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain."

They all sat back down around the kitchen table and she tried to pick who was who. The very first one was Nori, then came two others whose names sounded the same. Then, there was Fili and Kili, presumably brothers. Then, there was Doin? Or something, another name similar to that next to him. The next was Bombur, then Bofur, then… Trifur? The old one was Balin and the other started with a D and ended with alin, but there was a letter in between that she couldn't quite place. Finally, Thorin. The conversation began again as the red haired one looked to the other room. He spoke, "Humph! Will he do, do you think? It is all very well for Gandalf to talk about this hobbit being fierce, but one shriek like that in a moment of excitement would be enough to wake the dragon and all his relatives, and kill the lot of us. I think it sounded more like fright than excitement! In fact, if it had not been for the sign on the door, I should have been sure we had come to the wrong house. As soon as I clapped eyes on the little fellow bobbing and puffing on the mat, I had my doubts. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar!"

Kira had to admit that he didn't exactly seem up to the job. He was rather small and surely he had no previous experience. After all, hobbits are hobbits. She nodded a bit when the handle to the room opened and Mr. Baggins spoke up, "Pardon me, if I have overheard words that you were saying. I don't pretend to understand what you are talking about, or your reference to burglars, but I think I am right in believing that you think I am no good. I will show you. I have no signs on my door- it was painted a week ago- and I am quite sure you have come to the wrong house. As soon as I saw your funny faces on the door-step, I had my doubts. But treat it as the right one. Tell me what you want done, and I will try it, if I have to walk from here to the East of East and fight the wild Were-worms in the Last Desert. I had a great-great-great-grand-uncle once, Bullroarer Took, and-"

The poor and rather agitated hobbit was interrupted by the red headed one once more. "Yes, yes, but that was long ago. I was talking about _you._ And I assure you there is a mark on this door- the usual one in the trade, or used to be. _Burglar wants a good job, plenty of Excitement and reasonable Reward, _that's how it is usually read. You can say _Expert Treasure-hunter _instead of _Burglar _if you like. Some of them do. It's all the same to us. Gandalf told us that there was a man of the sort in these parts looking for a Job at once, and that he had arranged for a meeting here this Wednesday tea-time."

Kira continued to watch the argument as Gandalf said, "Of course there is a mark. I put it there myself. For very good reasons. You asked me to find the fourteenth man for your expedition and I chose Mr. Baggins. Just let any one say I chose the wrong man or the wrong house and you can allow Miss Kira to substitute in as your burglar, though that clearly isn't her expertise. Or simply go back to digging coal."

Her heart dropped a moment, thinking they might actually end this. The determined looks on all the dwarves' faces told her differently though. Gandalf glared at the red haired one and that strong dwarf sank into his chair. The room was deadly quiet for a moment and Mr. Baggins, opened then closed his mouth. She thought of a fish. Gandalf continued, "That's right. Let's have no more argument. I have chosen Mr. Baggins and that ought to be enough for all of you. If I say he is a Burglar, a Burglar he is, or will be when the time comes. There is a lot more in him than you guess, and a deal more than he has any idea of himself. You may (possibly) all live to thank me yet. Now Bilbo, my boy, fetch the lamp, and let's have a little light on this!"

Bilbo went to get the lamp, quickly returning. They were all crowded around the table as a map was laid out. Gandalf said, "This was made by Thror, your grandfather, Thorin. It is a plan of the Mountain."

Thorin looked on disappointedly. "I don't see that this will help us much. I remember the Mountain well enough and the lands about it. And I know where Mirkwood is, and the Withered Heath where the great dragons bred."

The dwarf with the white beard spoke and she remembered him as Balin. "There is a dragon marked in red on the Mountain, but it will be easy enough to find him without that, if ever we arrive there."

"There is one point that you haven't noticed and that is the secret entrance. You see that rune on the West side, and the hand pointing to it from the other runes? That marks a hidden passage to the Lower Halls," Gandalf explained.

The dwarf king said, "It may have been secret once, but how do we know that it is secret any longer? Old Smaug has lived there long enough now to find out anything there is to know about those caves."

She noticed Gandalf respond, "He may- but he can't have used it for years and years."

Kira leaned over to see the paper and saw the marking. It was on the west side of the mountain and it seemed the exact opposite of the front gate entrance. She was beginning to think of all this trip entailed, it was exciting and frightening at the same time. Also, she was interested to see what would become of each of the company's members. They seemed rather nice and if nothing else, interesting. It was then that Thorin asked, "Why?"

"Because it is too small. 'Five feet high the door and three may walk abreast' say the runes, but Smaug could not creep into a hole that size, not even when he was a young dragon, certainly not after devouring so many of the dwarves and men of Dale.

Between the conversation that Gandalf and Thorin were having, Kira tried absorbing it as much as possible so that she could take it all in. She needed to know everything. Then Bilbo put in quietly, "It seems a great big hole to me."

Kira couldn't help, but to laugh a bit at this. Others stared at her, but she could do nothing. He probably didn't realize how short he was, she imagined that some of the dwarves would even have to duck if just a bit. Thorin and the bald one were as tall as her and Kili and she believed to be Nori came very close. Bilbo then continued, "How could such a large door be kept secret from everybody outside, apart from the dragon?"

Gandalf kindly explained, "In lots of ways. But in what way this one has been hidden we don't know without going to see. From what it says on the map I should guess there is a closed door which has been made to look exactly like the side of the Mountain. That is the usual dwarves' method- I think that is right, isn't it?"

Thorin merely said, "Quite right."

Gandalf continued, "Also, I forgot to mention that with the map went a key, a small and curious key. Here it is! Keep it safe!"

Thorin was then given a beautiful iron key that looked distinctly of dwarf make. It had a diamond like design and intricate barrel. So this is how they would be getting in the mountain. Thorin consented to keep it safe and he went on with the plans they had of getting there. He said, condensed:

We figured we would go to the East until the Long Lake and then go along the River Running and then… Dale. Kira herself wanted strongly to go across that route, but then he stated that they realized Smaug would far too easily see them. Gandalf agreed with their train of thought saying it would be a faulty route to take. He went on to say, "That would be no good, not without a mighty Warrior, even a Hero. I tried to find one; but warriors are busy fighting one another in distant lands, and in this neighbourhood heroes are scarce, or simply not to be found. Swords in these parts are mostly blunt, and axes are used for trees, and shields as cradles or dish-covers; and dragons are comfortably far-off (and therefore legendary). That is why I settled on _burglary_- especially when I remembered the existence of a Side-door. And here is our little Bilbo Baggins, _the _burglar, the chosen and selected burglar. So now let's get on and make some plans."

The conversation continued on for the longest time, Kiralyn listening intently all the while, or rather trying to listen intently all the while. It seems like the only ones who talked were Gandalf and Thorin with Bilbo hardly getting in a word edgewise. She sat there as it began by Thorin mocking Bilbo. Bilbo asked about the background of the dragon and the history. Thorin got angry about how that's all they've been talking about and Bilbo asked to know simply why, what the risks are, and if he will live as well as what the point is for him. Thorin told of his history: his grandfather Thror had his family make home of the mountain where they built Erebor. They grew rich from mining and Thror became king. Even the human men respected him. The men then built the town of Dale and even kings would send for the worst smiths and reward them richly. The men would adore our work, no matter what and our city became full of gold. The dragon could surely sense it. Smaug attacked because of the gold, how much we had and how few it was in other places. The winds were like a hurricane and then the woods went aflame. Bells were ringing and dwarves rushed out. He came in and destroyed all dwarves left. He probably sleeps with the gold. Within a month, he destroyed Dale, taking maidens nightly.

Kira thought of what it would be like if she had been alive 150 years ago. She would have been a goner; he took one to three maidens a night, sometimes even four. It lasted for a month. That is too many innocent young girls lives to count. The story continued on saying that the few left wept and hid when Thror and Thrain found them all. Thorin asked how they got away and they said not to ask. They then went to other lands, working in anything they could find. Even smithing or coalmining. They are well enough off, but want their land back. It was when the key had been given that he had learned how his father and grandfather had gotten out. Gandalf and him then spoke about the key, whether it was given fast enough, how it was gotten, and why give it now. Gandalf spoke of how his grandfather was killed by Azog the Goblin in Moria and how his father was prisoner of the Necromancer who went crazy, remembering only the map and key. Thorin wanted to hunt this Necromancer down, but Gandalf said they had enough on their plate and that would be slaughter anyway. Then Bilbo ended the long conversation by saying, "Well, I should say that you ought to go East and have a look round. After all there is the Side-door, and dragons must sleep sometimes, I suppose. If you sit on the door-step long enough, I daresay you will think of something. And well, don't you know, I think we have talked long enough for one night, if you see what I mean. What about bed, and an early start, and all that? I will give you a good breakfast before you go."

Kira perked up at this, as the drawn out conversation had been getting more then tiresome. She was listening intently in the beginning, but she realized she didn't need the details and between the ride here and her distinctly changing moods, she needed some rest. That, and she hadn't had a single meal all day. She was starving, but supposed that it could wait until breakfast. Thorin said, "Before _we _go, I suppose you mean. Aren't you the burglar? And isn't sitting on the door-step your job, not to speak of getting inside the door? But I agree about bed and breakfast. I like six eggs with my ham, when starting on a journey: fried not poached, and mind you don't break 'em."

Everyone then ordered their breakfast, and Kira felt awful for the poor thing. She said, "I'll just have an apple or two if you could manage it. Thank you."

She then realized that they would all need to sleep somewhere. Bilbo came over to her first and he politely said to her, "As a lady, I believe you'll be needing your own room. Please follow me, I've no idea why you would want to go on a quest with these messy chaotic and utterly insufferable dwarves."

Kira let a laugh from her throat and said, "Oh Mr. Baggins, I believe you are missing the true nature of dwarves. Though rather abrupt and blunt, they are kind hearted and quite skilled at merrymaking. They are also very determined and courageous. Some even a bit sly."

She thought for a moment of if she had truly won that archery contest or not. Then she returned, "But I can see why you'd be upset. I'm sure you will adjust to them, not a worry there. And thank you very much for the room. As excited as I am to get to know them, I'd prefer spending if just one night to myself. After all, we will see quite a bit of each other soon. I'm interested in getting to know you as well. So thank you for everything and a very good night Mr. Baggins."

He had guided her into a room towards the end of the house, and he looked at it fondly. Before giving her a dignified response, he muttered, "This was my mother's room. Wonderful woman." He looked up a bit more, "Of course, a good night to you as well Miss Kira and I hope you are ready."

She nodded before he closed the door. She could already hear the snores coming from down the hall; most of them would probably be sleeping in one room. She replayed the day's events in her head and decided that she would truly like to find the reason behind Kili's actions or if her head had made them up. Either way, she would surely be talking to him soon. But then, her mind became sluggish and she grew wearisome. At last, sleep from exhaustion took hold of her.


	5. Hobbits and Their Necessities

**A/N: Okay, I realize this one is a little bit late. I meant to submit it on Christmas Eve, but technically it's Christmas, so expect two today! And with that, a very Merry Christmas, belated Hannukah, or Happy Insert Holdiay Here to you all. I should keep up with my one a day updates for some time longer.**

**This chapter has a bit more romance, or at least creeping in and I want to know your honest opinion if you think I'm rushing it. I feel like this would be natural. Also, with I finally finished the Hobbit (book) and now have a plan for it all including the very ending. For those of you who have read the book, I hope you will be interested to see how I'm doing that. But alas, that is a very long ways away. So as always, do enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 5;**

**Edit: A few have told me that Kili is younger then Fili, even though in _The Hobbit_ written by J.R.R Tolkien on page 143 in the chapter Flies and Spiders of the version put out by Ballantine Books Thorin says, "Dori is the strongest, but Fili is the youngest and still has the best sight." I understand the Lord of the Rings Wiki page says differently, but I am taking directly from the book and hope for no more misunderstanding. I realize I may have messed up on how old they are, I had to guess, so that is what I changed, making the ages closer to what is on the wiki page.**

* * *

Just as first light was creeping through the window, Kiralyn began to wake up. Her eyes opened slowly as she recalled yesterday's events. Then, seeing as it was dawn, she rushed up to get ready. Someone had been nice enough to take her belongings to her room and she saw her two packs. Deciding that her day dress was hardly wise, she opted for something a bit more comfortable. Just before leaving her home, she had taken up her brother's clothing from when he was younger. It was a simple pair of black hunting breeches, a white button-up top, and a black waistcoat vest that she had combined with her hunting boots, fur coat, and fur cloak. All in all, it would do her better then her dress. She did not want to be hindered by mere clothing choice.

She stowed her dress away, when she realized she would hardly need it. She put it in a neat pile on the ground; perhaps it would do something useful there. She gathered all that she would need, putting her quiver and bow by the door and adjusting her dagger to her side. She then entered the kitchen only to see Balin up. She said, "Good morning, sleep well?"

He smiled and laughed a bit, "I suppose. Someone hasn't had the decency to ask me that in a good long while. I dearly hope you are prepared for breakfast, if you've never seen a group of dwarves eat before; it's not the most appetizing sight. Perhaps they will lighten up a bit with a female in their presence though. Even so, I'd eat now while you have your appetite."

She smiled at the elder dwarf and headed into the pantry. Surprisingly, they hadn't eaten everything. They had been knowing enough to leave the breakfast foods there and so she took two eggs as well as an apple and a bit of uncooked bacon. She was forced to go into the main room to cook her food because of the fireplace, while unfortunately most were sleeping there. Might as well wake them up somehow. She took a pan and plate with her, as well as her eggs and bacon. She put the pan over the fire as she cracked her eggs. The sizzling could be heard as it began to cook. It didn't smell like much and she managed to put two eggs on a plate without stirring too many. It was the bacon she worried about. She looked around and sighed out deeply, before putting the bacon in the frying pan. Almost instantly, a beautiful and savory smell began permeating the room and Kira could nearly sense the dwarves waking. She figured that as she heard some rustling she might as well bid them a, "Good morning!"

Soon, her bacon was done and all of the other dwarves were waiting to cook their own. She gathered her things on a plate and sat on the couch, eating. She looked on when the blonde one, Fili, sat next to her. He spoke up, "It seems awfully odd to see such clothing on a lady, the pants and vest make it so form fitting."

She smiled and offered a piece of her bacon, Fili gratefully accepting. She said, "Well, a dress wouldn't do me much good on an adventure. I'm sorry if it's causing you any distraction, but I need something that will do me good."

Fili smiled and laughed heartily. She stared at him curiously, before he bothered to explain himself, "It's not me whom I worry about Miss Kira."

She followed his gaze to see the archer himself with a large hunk of ham and cheese in his lap as well as some bacon. She bit her lip, before realizing the habit and forcing herself to stop. It was something she did when embarrassed or nervous. She tried to cover it up by adding, "Oh, well then I'll just have to keep an eye on him and make sure he isn't keeping one on me."

Even so, the pink tint was still on her cheeks. But she reasoned with herself, 'Oh stop it. You hardly know him, allow yourself to at least see their personality before blushing at side comments. You are such a girl sometimes.'

She shook her head lightly, now noticing that Fili had left to get his own food. She lifted her head when she saw Thorin and Gandalf come into the room. Both seemed ready and rearing to go, but Thorin took over the fireplace to cook his own food. Breakfast wasn't terribly eventful, each eating their own portion before gathering their belongings and heading towards the door. Balin had made quite the point though when she said that they weren't the cleanest eaters in Middle Earth. She went into the guest bedroom to grab her pack, with quiver and bow on her back. She met at the door with all the rest of the company when Nori asked, "And will Bilbo Baggins be coming?"

Gandalf cut in, "We shall see if he comes to this troop. Let's not ride too fast until eleven, there is a long journey ahead and an easy start wouldn't be terrible for us. My bet is he will come though."

Suddenly, the room rang into a chorus of bets, and she watched on. Very few were saying he would come, but she saw Gandalf take his side. Considering the wizard was the wisest, she took his word and went up to Dwalin. She said, "I'll bet you five silver coins that Mr. Baggins will come."

He looked at her, arms crossed over his rather broad torso. He seemed so much larger though they were the same height. His build was quite a bit sturdier though, so it was understandable. He put his hand out and she shook it, smiling all the while. Then, Thorin asked as it quieted, "Are we ready to leave?"

It was less of a question, and more of a command for everyone to take off out of the dwelling. She picked up her bag and made her way over to her chocolate horse and she pet it's nose. She gave him an apple before mounting Rhedwr. All the others mounted and she watched, as Thorin took the front of the line. He managed to say incredibly dignified, "And let our journey to take back Erebor begin."

They all set off through Hobbiton and Kira could hear the dwarves talking merrily, but she was more interested in the hobbits reactions at any rate. Upon coming here, she had realized just how quiet these creatures were. They absolutely despised anything out of the ordinary and she found it amusing the way each one would simply glare at the passersby. It was to the point where they would halt all they were doing and stare daggers at them. She smiled cheekily as she passed an old man, then paid more attention to the conversation as they left Hobbiton. She found herself in the very back and heard one of them saying, "I still can't believe I was only 20 years old when the dragon attack happened."

She took this in, realizing that Thorin had to have been alive an awful long time. It wasn't exactly something they usually taught to humans, how long dwarves live. She politely asked, "Wait just a moment, how long do dwarves usually live?"

The one with crimson red hair looked back and she recalled his name. It was likely to be Gloin. He laughed almost condescendingly, before saying, "Quite a bit longer then you humans. 240 to 250 years isn't uncommon. The oldest has lived to be nearly 310 years old."

She sat in shock, that was an awful long time to inhabit this earth. She knew elves to live forever; as they were immortal, but she had no idea dwarves had such a long life span. She then asked, feeling stupid for her questions and lack of knowledge, "How old are all of you then?"

The second one that had been talking, Oin or something near to that name said, "Well, the oldest of us is Balin with Thorin and Dwalin not far behind. Balin is at the ripe age of 210 years old. Thorin is nearly 200, 195 to be exact and Dwalin is 198. The youngest is Fili who is only 77 while Kili is 82. Dori is 140, Ori is only 95, Nori is 129 , Bifur is 151, Bombur is 123, Bofur is 112, Gloin here is 160, and I'm 182."

Once again, she found herself in her saddle dumbfounded and the two laughed at her expression. She couldn't get over the fact of how dwarves lived over twice as long as the average human. She questioned, "Concerning our company, if their names rhyme, are they brothers?"

Oin continued and answered, "Well, for our group, yes. Gloin and I are brothers. Dori, Ori, and Nori are all siblings. Bofur and Bifur are brothers. Kili and Fili are brothers. Also, Balin and Dwalin share lineage. Bombur is the only one without a sibling here, heard that he has two sisters back at home. Though the two young ones are the nephews of Thorin. His sister Dis married some man and bore these two."

She then inquired, "May I ask just one more question?"

Gloin nodded and said, "You already did, but by all means Miss Kira."

She then bothered him with the question of, "What have you all done between the times of Erebor and now? Surely it hasn't been the same."

The dwarf looked onto the horizon distantly, as if remembering. He said, "Well ever since I've grown up, the dwarves from Erebor have been working in cities. I've smithed most of my life, gaining strength in that. I did quite some time in Bree when I heard that the would-be King of Erebor was calling for dwarves who could help him with something. I decided it was what I was meant to do, my father could only tell me of stories of our great kingdom. My brother had been born hardly over 20 years ago when Smaug, curse the name, came and ruined our city. Most of us worked as smiths, but some had to resort to coal mining. Nasty business. Either way, I have yet to hear of a dwarf who has returned to crafts. The best I've heard is smithing weaponry and armor. Isn't terrible, even respectable in Erebor, but those who could make beauties with metals and jewels were of the highest regard."

She nodded, getting a taste for what it was like for them. It must be terrible, having to switch from one lifestyle entirely. She then realized what this quest was doing and she shrugged. Perhaps it wasn't so bad, the emotional pain of losing Erebor was likely the worst. She then heard the sound of feet banging roughly on the ground and someone called, "Wait! Wait!"

The entire group stopped and Kira looked up, they had been riding between thirty minutes and an hour based on the sun's position. She had spent the majority of that watching the hobbits reactions, but they had then left Hobbiton. It was only then that Bilbo Baggins had managed to catch up to them. He said, rather out of breath, "I signed it."

He gave the long piece of parchment that had been handed to him without her noticing last night. It has covered what his role and profit would be from all of this. She could distantly remember something about that once the conversation had gotten tedious. The hobbit gave it to Balin who looked it over, before proclaiming, "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."

The old man laughed a bit and Thorin only looked on before ordering, "Give him a pony."

Any one in the group could see his obvious level of discomfort just when Thorin said this. Yet, Kira wondered how anyone could keep up with the ponies for the entire trip. He began protesting, "No, no, no. That won't be necessary, thank you. I'll keep up on foot, I've done my fair share of walking holidays, went as far as Fromolden once-"

Bofur and Bifur then hoisted him up onto a pony that was just his size, well, perhaps the slightest bit large for him. Kira laughed a bit, as she had found herself doing often. Still they continued on, in near silence for a while when Oin yelled, "Come on Dori, pay up."

He trotted forward along with Gloin and now Kiralyn was right behind Fili and Kili. She could hear Gandalf's voice explaining the money exchange going on, when she remembered her agreement with Dwalin. "Dwalin, I believe you owe me something!"

She saw a small package of money fly her way and she didn't have enough time to react when a hand in front of her caught the little bag. She kindly said, "Thanks, that would've hit me in the face if you hadn't caught it."

She held her hand outward to see the brown haired dwarf turn back. He looked to his brother and nudged him a bit, before mischievously saying, "Oh, I'm not entirely sure you'll be needing this. After all, shouldn't the man who kept you on this trip get a little reward for it?"

She furrowed her eyebrows a bit, wondering what he was talking about when she remembered the archery contest. Her eyes widened, before she exclaimed, "You little cheat! You let me win, did you?"

He smirked and said, "Well, will I get to keep the money if I didn't? Because in that case, I never helped you at all. It was purely your skill and my lack thereof."

She scoffed at him and let out a deep sigh. She was frustrated, yet not to the point where she was actually angry with him. She knew he was doing this for his own enjoyment, and she wasn't minding it. Perhaps she needed a bit of banter. She said, "No, either way it's my money. Now hand it over, shouldn't you let me win that too?"

He smiled and the two brothers laughed. He then tossed it backwards and it landed perfectly into the palm of her hand. She looked down at the bag chuckling to herself ever so quietly. She sat in thought for a moment, before asking, "Why did you let me win exactly? Couldn't resist my feminine charm surely."

He had his mouth open to reply when everyone heard, "Wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around."

Gandalf asked, a bit annoyed, "What on earth is the matter?"

The entire group had still come to a halt and the little hobbit continued, "I've forgotten my handkerchief."

Now that was comical, halting a quest because of a handkerchief? Bofur, probably began to tear his jacket. He threw a cloth back to Bilbo and said, "Use this."

Bilbo caught it and she looked up to see him stare rather disgustedly at it. She rolled her eyes, hobbits and their luxuries. Thorin said, "Move along."

They all kicked their horses a bit to start and they continued on. She allowed herself to remember what they had just been talking about, when she started, "I'm waiting for your answer."

The brown haired dwarf looked backward completely serious. He had an intense gaze, one she hadn't seen on the usually mischievous dwarf yet. He explained, "I know no other woman who is so willing to dive head first into danger. You want your city back so bad, that you will help us get ours just to achieve that. If anyone is willing to do that much, they should be welcome in this company. That is how Thorin picked us out at any rate. Just because you are a female shouldn't change the decision. Plus," he paused and she saw the amused twinkle return to his eye, "I need some female company on this trip. You have quite a bit more beauty then the rest of these brutes."

She chuckled at this, though felt her cheeks warm up. He then looked back ahead and she was allowed to sit there for a moment in her thoughts. This adventure might bring her more then just Dale.


	6. Concerning Orcs

**A/N: Well a very Merry Christmas to everyone reading this! It seems like the romance was not pushing it based on the response. I feel like I'm finally getting used to the way writing these have been working, it's becoming a sort of cycle. At any rate, not much to say today. I hope you enjoy the chapter! And some of it is copied from the movie's dialogue. So keep in mind, I own nothing that you recognize from any version of the Hobbit.**

**Chapter 6;**

* * *

Kira watched as they exited the forest and noticed hills upon rolling hills. Green covered her view aside from the blue sky with scattered clouds. The clouds from the East looked ominous, a bit darker then usual. It meant rain within the next few days, but in this moment, the weather was perfect. They had been riding for some time at a leisurely pace. She had mostly enjoyed listening to the conversations, interjecting on occasion. The one thing she had noticed was Bilbo constantly being picked on. She decided a conversation with the hobbit wouldn't be out of place. Spurring Rhedwr a bit, she rode over to Bilbo and asked, "And how are you doing on this fine day Mr. Baggins?"

Bilbo looked up to see the human woman and smiled a bit. He seemed genuinely happy that she was talking to him. He said, "Oh, well, I can assure you I've had better days miss. Nasty dwarves, they are constantly making a mockery of my hobbit ways. It is very nice to talk to someone civilized though. And your day?"

Her gaze turned towards the clouds, it really was a beautiful day out. She responded, "Oh, not too bad. Getting to know the dwarves as I said I would. So far, it has been a nice start to a long journey. Oh, and if I may ask Mr. Baggins, how old do hobbits live to be?"

The furry footed man replied, "Well, 100 years is typical, 115 has happened before though. I myself am 51 years old. And what about the life span of humans? You'll have to forgive me, most of my life I've been talking to hobbits."

A smile lit up her young features, "Humans that I have seen tend to live to about 100 years old, as with hobbits I suppose, past that is uncommon. I feel like that's a good time on this earth. I often find myself wondering what happens afterward though."

Thoughts roamed in her head, it was said that humans' spirits were sent somewhere else, but she wondered where. Did it depend on your actions? Was it merely nothingness? Did you even realize you were there? Is it just Man, or is it other races as well? She was pulled out of her mind, when Bilbo politely asked, "And just how old are you Miss Kira?"

Kira answered, "I am only 21 years old. I'm still rather young and have a long way in my life. That is, if this adventure isn't the end of it. Yet, I think I would be happy if I only saw Dale before I died. Helping take back Erebor would be nice as well, the dwarves seem so dedicated to it. Especially Thorin, it seems as though he wants nothing more then to have his city and gold back. I can understand it though, I can't imagine growing up somewhere and then having it taken away from you. Especially when you are rendered helpless and when it happens so fast that you barely have realized what on earth is going on. It sounds like one of the worst feelings this world has to offer."

The hobbit merely nodded, though it seemed as if she had triggered some sort of thinking in him. He became very distant and didn't reply, so she simply let it be. Just as he quieted though, she heard two voices starting up a merry tune. Others began joining and soon enough, the entirety of the dwarves, save for Thorin, were singing. Their voices blended well and even though they weren't all the best of singers, they could hold a song. It was rather joyful, lifting her spirits. The exact words weren't always the clearest, but the gist of it was that the road may be long and hard, but they always have each other. And then of course, alcohol. She laughed raucously at this and began humming, for the verses all had the same notes. She could see in front of her how joyful they were when singing, for they were swaying and bobbing along. It was the picture of happiness and it easily brought a smile upon her face.

* * *

Throughout the day, Thorin and Company had kept at a leisurely walk. They hadn't ridden any great length, but they hadn't stopped. Well, except for the midday meal, but that had been very quick. It had been quite the rush for all and they couldn't eat too much as the food had to be rationed. Finally though, the sun had fallen beneath the horizon and the group had found a comfortable outcropping to sleep on. They had all put their horses a bit off and began a fire for the food. Thorin said, "Oin, Gloin, begin making dinner."

The brothers hurried off to one of the food packs and got out a fair amount of meat as well as some cheese. Kira had noticed that the dwarves weren't too big on vegetables, luckily she had some of her own. They all sat around the fire as dinner was cooked and the sweet aroma of venison filled the air. Balin, lightheartedly, asked, "So did everyone fare well on the first day?"

At this, there were many grunts and Gandalf got up to go a bit away from the group. Kira merely nodded when one of the dwarves, perhaps Bifur said; "Although, we might want to hurry up if we want to get to the Lonely Mountain before we die."

Many laughs were heard, but Thorin gazed steely at him. He then retorted, "We will get there in plenty of time if we go my way and only my way. I don't like to be told how to lead my company Bifur."

Bifur hushed up and everyone looked down at their feet a moment. Then, Dori asked, "Did anyone bring herbs for tea?"

More laughter, but Kira looked up and then to her own pack. She called, "Wait just a moment, I believe I did. Allow me to get it."

She got up from her seat and headed over to her pack when she thought she saw something flicker by in the woods. She put one hand on her bow and carefully followed the rustling of leaves. She tried to be as light on her feet as possible and soon saw it was a rabbit. With the stealth of a fox, she drew her bow and knocked an arrow. Finding it's bright white fur easily, she shot it. She then walked over and found the now dead rabbit, but something seemed odd about this rabbit. Its eyes were abnormally large and it was missing fur in a few places, it also had discoloration on some patches of skin. She figured that it had some sort of disease and decided not to eat it. Even so, she was a bit apprehensive of it. She took her arrow back and looked at the rabbit once more before returning to the camp they had made.

Once near the camp, she got the herbs and came over to Dori with a little box of them. She then heard Fili ask, "What took you so long Miss Kira?"

She looked at him, debating whether or not to tell of the rabbit. She decided on a slightly altered version of the tale. "I saw a rabbit in the woods, so I tried hunting it for some more food, but it got away. It didn't look like it had a lot of meat on it at any rate."

Taking her seat by the fire, she was given a small portion of food. The others around her had more, but then again, she didn't mind terribly much. As hungry as she was, she was sure that they were far hungrier. They ate in mostly silence as hardly anyone could spare a second to stop eating. She watched them and nearly lost her appetite. Apparently manners wasn't something taught to dwarves. Mouths open, food caught in several of their beard, and general disdain for the polite way to eat. She could see Bilbo looking at them the same way. For fear of not being able to eat, she looked intensely at her own plate as the meal went on.

Everyone had finished their food and many were preparing for sleep, she thought it a good idea. Thorin said, "Fili, Kili, you two are taking watch tonight."

Kira had noticed that the brothers were usually assigned jobs like that, probably because they were the youngest. Really anything that needed a sharp eye, they were told to do. Thorin then walked away to the edge of the outcropping. Everyone at least settled down for the time being, some even bordering sleep. She knew that sleep wouldn't come that easily though, not right now. Too much excitement was around her.

Silence fell over the group and she sat herself near the fire. She watched the flames dance, creating a sort of haunting game. Thoughts were nonexistent as she allowed her vision to be taken by the fire licking the wood. She kept leaning in towards the fire when one flame nearly burnt her. She was quickly taken out of the trance and looked around to see most of the dwarves already asleep or near it. Gandalf was sitting a distance off and Fili and Kili were talking in low voices. She looked over to see Mr. Baggins waking up as well. He went off to the horses and she didn't think much of it.

After a moment, terrible screeches were heard, one after another. They sounded very far off, but an instant feeling of dread filled Kira when she heard this. Bilbo must have heard this too, because he turned around immediately. He sharply questioned, "What was that?"

If only she knew. Kili spoke up though, "Orcs."

More screeches were heard and Kira moved a bit closer to the wall and the brothers. Bilbo came trotting over. He exclaimed, "Orcs!"

Fili, rather calmly, added, "Throat-cutters. There will be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

Kira looked out off the cliff and wondered what the orcs were like. She had never encountered them, but had heard terrible stories of them. A family friend had been killed by the orcs not too long ago. Kili continued, "They strike in the wee small hours when everyone is asleep, quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood.'

Kira recalled that this friend, Atani, had never had his body recovered. She now wondered if it was because they couldn't find it or if it had been mauled so terribly that no one would want to see it. Suddenly, she had a newfound fear of orcs. She hadn't really given them much thought before this, it's not as though she had a reason to.

Her gaze turned to Fili and Kili to see them look at one another and chuckle. She was curious as to what was humorous, when a voice boomed, "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

Instantaneously, the smirk that was previously on their faces was wiped off. They were now looking guilty and Kili quietly said, "We didn't mean anything by it."

Thorin bitterly spoke, "No you didn't. You know nothing of the world."

The archer maiden couldn't help, but to wonder why he was so furious at this. Yes, orc raids shouldn't be taken as a joke, but he seemed to be a bit too angry with this. He had gotten rigid at the mere mention or orcs. She had a feeling that there was a back-story to this. She then turned to the younger dwarves who were avoiding everyone's gaze. Balin came over towards them, and indirectly, towards her. He reassured, "Don't worry laddies, Thorin has more reason then most to hate orcs." There was a moment of pause, almost everyone awake turned to Thorin. Balin continued, "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had gotten there first. Moria had been taken by vicious orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king."

Another pause filled the air to allow everyone listening to take this in. The story continued, "Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, we do not know. We were leaderless. We thought that death was upon us. That is when I saw him." A smile lit up Balin's face and he turned toward Thorin. He went on, "A young dwarf prince, facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor was wiped off, wielding nothing, but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

There was a break, everyone left to their own thoughts. Balin finished up, "The forces rallied. They drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I can call king."

During the story, the others had been awakened and they now all stood up to look at Thorin. He was amazing; he had done a race-saving feat. Kira had a brand new and deep respect for the dwarf king. He walked away from the edge of the cliff and came towards the group. He radiated strength and power as he walked with the grace only a king could achieve. Bilbo then asked, "And what of the pale orc? What happened to him?"

Thorin looked on determined. He said, "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."

Kira sat there in shock, not for the first time that day. She had joined quite the crew, could Thorin be classified as a Hero? Even so, she noticed that Balin and Gandalf shared a look as Thorin told of the pale orc's fate. It made her a tad suspicious, but decided it could've been mere coincidence. Though if something else came up concerning Azog, she would know for sure what to believe. Then, the dwarf king ordered, "Everyone, go to sleep. You'll need your rest for the days ahead."

Each member took up their own spot and Kira thought that where she was sitting was as comfortable as anywhere else. It was near to the fire, which was burning out, and she could feel some body heat from her right side. She then looked to see who it was and saw that Kili was nearest her. Him and Fili still had to stay on watch though and she moved closer a bit. She was just barely audible as she asked, "Have you ever seen an orc before?"

Kili turned to see the human staring curiously at him. He offered, "Once. Not too long ago when I was in Hollin. It's right below the Misty Mountains. It was Fili and myself. We had just had a long day's journey and were about to settle in for bed when we heard screeching very near. We immediately extinguished the fire and tried finding some shelter. We went up a tree and could see orcs passing right below us. Obviously, they had some other mission then to kill us because orcs have good noses. If they had been paying attention, I'm sure that they could've smelled us and we wouldn't be here. Gave us quite the experience though."

Kira looked down, it must've been positively frightening. She was scared for her first unfortunate encounter, for she had no idea how she would react. She felt herself biting her lip again, but didn't stop it. Kili asked, "Are you okay? You seem a bit on edge."

She looked down and then up to him. She responded, "I'm just a bit scared of what's going to happen in a bad situation. Worst-case scenario, I freak out so terribly that I'm not only useless, but a hindrance during battle. Also, I'd rather not any of us die because of blood thirsty beasts, I can't imagine having an orc slicing me open being the last thing I see."

The young dwarf smirked and she could feel some witty comment coming on. He said, "Do not worry about that, I always save the damsel in distress. No matter how useless they may turn out to be."

She sighed, lightly. "Just when I thought we were having a serious conversation."

He smiled, "Not my fault you keep setting yourself up, princess."

Kira huffed, she was in no shape or form a princess and for some reason, the name irked her. She asked with a hint of annoyance, "Did you just call me princess? I'm of lady lineage, that is the furthest extent."

The male dwarf kept his smile, "Oh, I believe I did, princess."

Still annoyed, the human girl laid down on the ground, only to turn her back towards him. She looked at the stars once more before returning, "Good night beardless.

As she fell into her dreams, she could practically see the look on his face. She could also hear him scoff in her general direction. Based on this reaction, she figured that the nickname for him would have to stick.


	7. Rain

**A/N: Here is chapter 7. Lately, I've been reading some other Kili/OC fics and feel like mine is lacking a bit, if you read more then one or just want to give me some criticism, could you please help? I would love to be able to progress in my writing and some lovely feedback has already been given to me, which I feel helped a lot. Also, this chapter is a bit more of a filler, there should be some action in the next one though! As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please, I would absolutely love some criticism.**

**Chapter 7;**

* * *

The morning next, Thorin had awoken the company as opposed to sunlight. Kira groggily looked up, the world in front of her still a bit blurry as her eyes hadn't completely adjusted. She looked up to see most of the rest of the company hopping up, as if they had done it many times or were simply morning people. She stretched when she heard a yell, "Hurry up, breakfast has started."

She nearly groaned, but bit her tongue. It wasn't the best impression and she wasn't sure that Thorin was entirely convinced on her coming, though he had allowed her to join the company. She stood up and walked over to the fire they had made to grab some quick energy. It appeared like more bacon and some eggs. She took her own portion before sitting down. Thorin began to speak as everyone had settled down, "I haven't said anything about this yet, but should danger fall upon us, and it will, we all fight for each other. I will have no man running off on his or her own; we stay until each one of us are accounted for. Is that understood?"

The company nodded and Thorin continued, "Good, now mount your horses. Since Bifur thinks we won't get to the Lonely Mountain fast enough, we will be going a bit faster today."

Kira had to bite back a groan once more; she knew how awful it was to keep at a gallop, or even a fast trot for long periods of time. By the looks of the other's, it seemed as though they weren't the happiest either, particularly Bifur. Even so, she walked over to Rhedwr Tân and quickly hoisted herself upon the horse. Not a moment after, the long line of horses had begun trotting and she found herself at the back once more. She thought, 'Ever since last night and hearing about the orcs, I have felt a bit less safe and should be more alert today. Its finally sinking in just how dangerous this mission is. Last night, I had a dream of dying by being picked apart by orcs. It was one of the worst sleeps I've ever had. Nonetheless, it has forced me to face the reality of the situation. A reality all too grim. The more I think about it, the more I realized why most of the dwarves are cheery. It is to lighten their own moods, to keep their minds off of what may happen'. She looked upward to see three dwarves laughing as a squirrel fell from a tree. She then thought, 'Or perhaps some lack intelligence to think that far ahead.'

She then heard someone call, "How'd you sleep princess?"

Turning her head, she looked back to see Kili smiling a bit too wide. She huffed good naturedly before responding, "Oh, not too grand, but I'm fine beardless."

She watched as he felt his chin subconsciously. She giggled rather loudly and smiled before he said, "I choose to have it shaved."

Kira took a moment to turn back and look at him, before raising an eyebrow and skeptically saying, "Oh I'm sure you choose, just the same way I choose for my hair to be brown or I choose to be only 5'2" as a human woman. You'll have to face the facts. After all, a beard is typically a male dwarfs' pride and joy."

He looked a bit disheartened by the comment and Fili put a hand on his arm. She realized she might've crossed a line and figured that adding the pride and joy part was uncalled for. They were just beginning to be friends and she had said something rude. She offered, "Then again look at me, I am rather small for a human. My friends call me dwarf on occasion, midget was another nickname."

Kili rode further forward, at a faster pace and she realized she had said dwarf, another blow to all of their egos. Fili said, "He'll be fine, he just gets temperamental is all."

She looked up and shrugged, "I suppose, but either way. I guess that was kind of harsh, it didn't mean to come out like that." She paused to refocus her thoughts, then asked, "And how did you sleep?"

He smiled as they continued trotting in line. He responded, "Better then I thought I would the first night of the trip. I suppose being around all of my old friends and uncle has helped me quite a bit."

She nodded, understanding how family and friends could help one. She asked, "How did you get to know all of them if I may ask?"

Fili looked at her and commented, "Sure, a bit of storytelling wouldn't hurt. Thorin had been around a bit when I was younger, being my uncle; he made time to see me. I met most of the rest as I went about my usual life; I actually hadn't known Bombur or Bifur before hand. One interesting meeting though was Oin. The first thing he did when Thorin had introduced him was he tried to stab me. He took out his iron short sword and tried slicing open my stomach. He refused to give up as I backed off; I remember that I had been backing up so much that I nearly fell over my own feet. Finally when I parried his block, he put his own sword back in its sheath and smiled widely at me. He insisted I put my sword away and shook my hand. I remember him saying, 'Good lad, good reflexes.' It was the strangest thing I'd encountered to that date and I had just barely turned 25 at the time."

Kira, once again, laughed. She commented, "It seems very strange, especially to look at him that way and then compare it to the conversation I've had. Out of curiosity, is that normal?"

The blonde dwarf allowed a chuckle to escape his own lips before saying, "No, rather the opposite. Dwarves, as you may have seen, introduce themselves with an 'at your service' in a formal environment. If informal, a simple hello will do."

The archer said, "Oh, well, I feel stupid for asking all of these questions. I'm sorry."

He returned, "Not a worry, better to ask then assume. When you ask, at least it shows you are striving against ignorance."

After a nod, she said, "You seem awfully wise for your age, are you sure you are only 39?"

Another laugh came out, before responding, "I'm quite positive. The others tend to hang it over me that I am the youngest. Believe me."

She smiled and they continued on in a comfortable silence, Kira allowing her fears to relax away, if for just a little while.

It had hardly been three hours since they set out when the first drop of rain fell. It began lightly drizzling, and it was even better then before. In the heat of the summer, it had been getting just a bit hot and this was a nice cool down. At least she thought so. Then, the rain began to pour down harder, making the journey a bit less then pleasant, but tolerable. Finally, the precipitation began coming in torrents and the ground below them had become slick mud. Everything and everyone was soaked to the skin. By the looks of it, everyone was miserable about this change of weather.

Looking onward, Kira saw that Bilbo was the only one without a hood or hat of some sort to at least protect his head. She thought, 'Poor thing, looks rather sad with his hair glued to his head like that. His feet must be freezing as well.'

Once the rain had come, they had been completely silent. No one wanted to talk in that moment. It was almost as if talking would make it worse and keeping quiet would allow the rain to lighten up. It let even more disappointment sink into them.

As the downpour continued, they had come up on a forest past the hills and Kira hoped that it would bring them some protection. When they entered though, the rain kept going hard as ever. The trees would take some of it, but then let fall very large droplets intermittently. No one was sure which was worse. Finally, someone spoke up. Based on the voice, it was either Dori or Bifur. She listened as he said, "Here, Mister Gandalf. Why don't you do something about this deluge?"

Gandalf replied, "It is raining Master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

A sigh escaped the girl's mouth, as of now; this rain didn't look like it intended to stop ever. Surely it had to end sometime though, it had come from the east going west and they came from the west going east. Sometime, it would end, but that sometime wasn't right now. Mr. Baggins voice then came up, "Are there any?"

Gandalf boomed, "What?"

"Other wizards," Mr. Baggins explained.

"There are five of us," Gandalf reasoned. "The greatest of our order is Sauroman the White. Then there are the Blues, well I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?"

"That would be Radagast the Brown."

"Is he a good wizard or is he more like you?"

Kira held down a laugh, that was bold of Bilbo to say. She, on the other hand, didn't want to seem outwardly rude to Gandalf and kept her mouth closed. She looked to her side to see Fili holding in laughter as well. Both their eyes sparkled in amusement though. It had taken her mind off of the rain. Gandalf continued, "I think he is a very great wizard… in his own way. He is a gentle soul, prefers the company of animals to others. Keeps a watchful eye over the vast forestlands to the east. And a good thing too, always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Bilbo made a grunt, seemingly satisfied with the answer and Gandalf said, "Yet enough of wizards, I believe it is near time for our midday meal. Thorin?"

Thorin nodded, but said, "We must find some shelter first if we ever expect to get a fire going. Fili, Kili, look for shelter."

As the two brothers took off at a gallop to scout, Kira was left in the back once more. She sighed loudly and tugged her hood tighter over her head as the rain was coming in the direction of her face. Bofur, who was now closest to her, tried lighting up his pipe obviously to no avail. She questioned, "Why even try to light it? It's pouring rain, it's impossible for a fire to spark up now out of all times."

He turned backwards with a smile and she decided to trot along side him. He said light heartedly, "You never know what will happen Miss Kira. I've seen stranger things than a fire in rain. It's always good to hope as well."

He tried lighting it once more and it actually sparked, long enough for him to get his pipe going. He then laughed and said, "As I said, you never know what will happen. According to you, I've just done the impossible."

She nodded, laughing with him as he took a heavy drag, before blowing out a bit of smoke. She added, "You men seem awfully fond of your pipes."

Bofur looked down at it a moment, "I admit, I've become rather attached to it. Gives you a calmer feeling though, sometimes helps sort things out."

She merely nodded; getting caught up in what she thought it would be like to smoke a pipe. She has heard that it puts you in a different sort of mind, gives you a new perspective on situations. It blurs things a bit as well, sort of like alcohol, but less of an effect. It was then that she heard the pounding of hooves in their direction and looked upward to see Fili and Kili talking to Thorin. 'Well that was awfully quick,' she thought.

Thorin said, "Just ahead, there is a small rock enclosure. It'll do to get things cooking, but we can't stay long."

The group headed up and there was enough room for all of them as well as the horses. Kira dismounted before walking over to the center and she saw Nori trying to make a fire. She offered, "Need some help?"

He responded, "That would be lovely."

She took up a stick in her freezing hands and tried vigorously twirling it against another one. With enough of rubbing and her hands warming up rather rapidly, a spark came off and lit up the branch. They had to scuttle quickly to find dry tinder, but there were a few sticks and leaves underneath the rock. Looking at the fire, Kira felt proud she had made it or at the very least helped. She then remembered her mistake earlier. She headed over to the two youngest dwarves and said, "Hey, Kili. Listen, I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it like that. I just find it odd that you don't have a beard and it seemed unusual, I mean you don't look like the type who can't grow one. You are a dwarf after all, and I hadn't ever seen one without a beard before and I suppose I'll just stop talking now." She slowed down a bit, as his glare on her hadn't changed a bit from the moment she opened her mouth.

He looked at her and laughed, changing to a joyful countenance, before saying, "It's fine. I didn't think too much of it after a bit, I don't mind being shown what's true. Just forget about it. So are you going to eat with us princess?"

She smiled widely, "Only if you'll allow me beardless, or do you prefer midget?"

He looked at her and said, "Beardless will do just fine, and I'm rather tall for a dwarf at any rate."

Fili added, "And what am I, average?"

Kira responded, "Oh, terribly so."

The two dwarves and one human headed to the fire to get their food as they chuckled. They then returned to their previous position and Kili asked, "So we've told you a story or two about us, you have anything interesting up your sleeve?"

While taking a small bite of rabbit, she thought. Then something simple came to mind, "Nothing great, just a few hunting mishaps. You two would obviously know how it is having a brother; they tend to be the slightest bit troublesome. One time, my brother and I had split up in the woods and I thought that I saw a deer. I tried creeping up on it and got within range, it had moved a bit, but nothing noticeable. I got out my bow and let an arrow fly when my brother, the deer look-alike, stood up and the arrow grazed ribs as it flew past. He bled a bit and I apologized profusely, but our father put some salve on it and it healed. From that day on, my brother wore green instead of brown when we went hunting."

The two laughed and she joined in, feeling at ease. The rain was even letting up a little and she noticed that the others were eating quickly. Evidently, they didn't have much time until departing. She also noticed that the dwarves had at least learned to keep their mouths closed when chewing. It was much easier to look up now.

Besides a few side comments, not much talk went on before they were on the road again. The rain had lightened considerably to the point where it was drizzling. Everyone was still a bit wet and cold, but it was better then before. Kira half heartedly said, "I wonder if we'll ever meet danger."

Fili responded, "Don't worry, it will come. Just be content for now that we are safe."

Kili added, "As safe as one can be with a group of rowdy dwarves anyway."

The three smiled as they went forward, keeping to the path. Kira tried to keep her mind off of danger, little did she know, they would be meeting it all too soon.


	8. Broadening Your Horizons

**A/N: Here this chapter is! I had quite a bit of fun writing this one. Let me say though, some of the reviews I've been getting have been absolutely amazing. To everyone sending them, a huge thank you! Another thank you to those who have favorited or followed this story. I can't tell you guys how much it means to me. Now, to address something. I have gotten many people pointing out how Kili is supposed to be younger than Fili and this age. The ages, I admit, I got wrong and I want to thank you for instructing me to the Lord of the Rings Wiki Page. I am going to ignore their age difference though, keeping to Tolkien's word. He wrote in the beginning of the chapters Flies and Spiders that, "Dori is the strongest and Fili is the youngest..." I will keep to this, but thank you for bringing it to my attention. At any rate, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 8;**

* * *

The group went like that for the next two days, cycling between travelling, eating, falling asleep, and taking watch. On the third night, they had begun to camp rather early, the sun was only beginning to cross the horizon, and Kira was all too grateful for the rest to notice how odd it was. As much as she would like to ignore it, she was built as a woman and wasn't used to this hard travelling. Though being a merchant family, they would usually stay in a village or town for a week, and then travel to the next. She was unused to going like this, especially with a large group of males and no rest save for sleep. It was difficult, but she assured herself that her body would adjust. Rather hoped than assured.

She had barely put her pack down and bow down, when Fili turned to her and asked, "Would you mind getting my short sword Kira? I dropped it just a bit up the road and it's my turn to cook tonight. It shouldn't be but a minute's walk away."

Exhausted, she looked at him with her deep brown eyes and saw that he was beginning to prepare dinner with Ori. She took off looking from where they had come to see something catch the sunlight and shine as she walked over. It seemed about the size of a sword and she half wondered why he couldn't have gotten it, if it was so close.

Once there, she picked up the object from the overgrown grass. Sure enough, it was a sword; the one Fili had been carrying earlier that day. As she picked it up, she felt rather weak; it must weigh nearly a quarter of her weight. It was ill fitting in her hand, but it was tolerable to hold when she held it with both. She then heard something coming from the trees scattered along the path. She looked up only to see Nori with his axe hoisted high above his head. The sunlight gleamed on it, blinding her for a moment, but she could see he was coming towards her and quick. She pleaded, "Nori, please stop! What do you think you are doing?"

Even with the verbal cue, he continued charging towards her. Figuring he was going insane and wouldn't be stopping anytime soon, she ducked and rolled to the side just as he slashed the weapon at the spot she had just been standing. Her heart rate sky-rocketed as she reached for her back, steadying the sword in one hand. It was then she realized that she had left the bow and arrow back at the camp. She looked to the sword and realized it was the only option she had left. It was then she noticed an axe heading towards her face once more and she rolled over, having the axe graze her cheek and open a wound.

The sword banged against her uncomfortably and she tried to get up, influenced by the pain in her cheek. The attempt was successful, but just barely. She wobbled, sword in both hands as Nori came frighteningly towards her. He had a mad look in his eyes and within seconds, he was next to her ready to slash. She weakly held the sword up as he tried to slice her ribs. The block only just worked and she could feel the exertion of just holding the sword up wearing her out. She thought, 'I'm going to die. Not because of some monster, but because of a dwarf gone insane. '

Any thought was wiped out as she had to keep eyes on Nori. He came at her again, leaving an open spot in his side as he prepared to strike. She saw the opening and figured that all she could do was to try to strike. As awful as it was to wound her companion on this adventure, it came to a life or death situation. She lifted the sword from its position at her side and gave it some momentum as she brought it down when he came near enough. She heard a clash of metal before she felt the force of Fili's own sword being pushed back by an experienced axe man. The force was enough to cause the sword to fly clean out of her hands and push the defenseless girl back onto the ground. She looked up at Nori who seemed to be preparing to strike the final blow. Fear was the only thing to see in her eyes as she waited for her life to end. She closed her eyes to make the experience less frightening and simply laid down in wait for immense pain. It felt like forever when she squinted one eye open to see the axe mere inches from her neck. Yet, it was hovering just above her jugular, not moving. She next looked up to Nori who was smiling, nearly laughing. He then let out a huge laugh and she stared at him in shock, confusion, and hurt.

He moved the axe away from her neck, slamming it into the ground. He offered his hand as he spoke up, "Sorry about that Miss Kira, orders from Thorin. You did quite well though nearly nicking me."

Swatting his hand away, she got up storming over to the main camp absolutely furious. She could practically feel fire coming out of her own breath as her thoughts were clouded with anger. She headed over to Thorin, yelling, "Mister Thorin! Do tell me what in the name of Erebor were you thinking sending Nori to try and injure or behead me?! I don't take kindly to having a dwarf come out of nowhere trying to kill me as I am retrieving someone else's sword."

Thorin simply stared at her figure as she huffed out with her murderous gaze on him. He looked rather emotionless as he reasoned, "You, when listing your skills, never mentioned a thing about what you can do with a sword. The only way to truly test your skill was to take you by surprise and see just how well you did. You will be going through sword training whenever we have time to spare for it."

She let out an angry sigh, saying, "That gives you no reason to try and kill me! I have several bruises and a nasty cut on my cheek now."

He continued, "You need sword fighting in your skill set. If you were to fight an orc for the first time with a sword, they would not go nearly as easy as Nori did. You would likely end up dead instead of having a mere cut and a couple of bruises. Now, do not ever question my judgment again Miss Kiralyn Arwald! You are dismissed, go eat dinner and don't mention this to me again."

As Kira left the king's presence, she could feel the anger still radiating off of her in waves. That did not go at all how she wished it to. Not only that, but she would have to continue on with these sword fights. She wasn't told when, how often, or with whom they were going to be. She was almost completely in the dark and she it would be very difficult to get her more cross in this moment.

She sat down by Fili and Kili who were watching the fire while eating hungrily. She looked over to see that they had gotten her a plate of food. She stomped towards them and the two looked up, both seeing the cut on her cheek. Before they could say their input, she commented, "I was in for a nice surprise when I went to get your sword, Fili. I even got a bonus, a cut along my cheek. Why thank you so much."

Both looked nervous, and Fili said, "I had to; Uncle told me that it was essential and I'd be punished if I told you."

She looked bitterly at the blonde dwarf, adding, "Oh surely. Lovely uncle you have there, at least you didn't do anything to help with this." She looked to Kili as she finished.

He looked at his feet for a moment, before saying, "Actually, we were all told about it. We were told not to be alarmed when you went off if we heard screams, loud voices, sword fighting, etc. I'm sorry that we couldn't tell you Kira."

She shook her head and took the plate of food that they had gotten her. She retorted, "On second thought, I'd like to spend the night away from dwarves thank you. I shall see you two in the morning."

Trying to quell her rage, she decided to spend the night eating with Mr. Baggins. He seemed to be by himself this night and she was grateful that he wasn't surrounded by a single dwarf. She came over and politely asked, "Would you mind terribly if I ate with you tonight?"

The little hobbit looked up, rather surprised as she would imagine, to see the human girl with her food. He nodded before adding, "Not at all, in fact, I'd enjoy it. Please sit, make yourself comfortable. It is nice to talk to someone who was taught manners when they were younger."

She smiled, not entirely in the mood to be laughing. She sat comfortably before digging into the meat, but keeping her manners as she knew how much it meant to Bilbo. The firelight flickered over them and she looked to him, seeing a concerned façade. He questioned, "What happened to your cheek? I don't believe you had that cut earlier."

"Thorin decided it would be good for me if I was taught some sword training. He decided to present the idea to me by allowing me to dive head first into battle. It obviously wasn't the best idea, but I must continue," Kira supplied.

Bilbo looked to her face, still concerned, and he said, "You should clean it up a bit."

She shrugged and said, "It will heal in time surely enough. I don't think it will become infected, it may be long, but it is fairly shallow. It only stings a little bit. Either way, is Thorin making you go through with the sword training as well?"

The hobbit shook his head and replied, "Not to my knowledge. I don't believe they even have a sword my size at any rate. Their dagger might even be bigger than I can handle."

Laughing lightly, Kira dug a bit deeper into the statement. Apparently Bilbo wasn't getting any of this extra sword training. She was the only one, but why? She was experienced with a bow while Mr. Baggins had no weapon skill. He was reluctant, and she was ready to fight. She then arrived upon one reason; it was because she was a female. She was so weak that she needed everything to be going for her for her to even have a chance to survive. She sighed and nearly spit on the ground in disgust. Once again, Mr. Baggins love of manners stopped her.

She began eating her meal and listened as Mr. Baggins said, "That is rather odd that you have to take these lessons while I don't. It might be for the fact that they think you will actually survive this trip though."

He appeared melancholy as he stared at the ground. Kira felt bad for the poor man and decided to stick up for him. "Mr. Bilbo, you seem very strong willed and ready for anything. Though you may not be an expert swordsman or terribly skilled with a dagger, you have a good heart. Your thieving skills are top notch I'm sure as are your sneaking. You needn't worry a bit about surviving, for everything will go fine. We will all make it out of this, alive and well."

She smiled at him, trying to get him to at least forget about death and danger for now. They continued the rest of their meal in silence and Bilbo offered to take the plates near the fire. She nodded, consenting, and looked at the stars, her constant companions. Yet now, she was surrounded by so many others. Some were rather undesirable, like Thorin. Others like Kili and Fili, she enjoyed being around and thought of them as friends. Then there were those similar to Mr. Baggins and perhaps even Balin, ones that could give her advice or simply lend an ear. Help if she needed it. It was quite the interesting company, nothing could oppose that.

She realized then how tired she was from the battle and began to prepare for bed. She hoped Bilbo didn't mind much that she would sleep here, but she couldn't care much as her eyes shut.

* * *

The next morning came and the company set out the same as always. She had finally found her place in line, just in front of Fili and Kili who brought up the rear. She looked at the two as they began to walk off. She said, "I am sorry about my short temper last night, I was just a tad more than furious. "

Kili smiled at her and replied, "Don't worry about it, it's understandable. I think I would be rather angry if I was thrust into a sword fight with no previous knowledge. I don't think I would have had the guts to tell Thorin off."

Fili added, "You didn't notice, but the rest of us rather enjoyed the nice fight you put up. He wins every time, but it matters what kind of a fight you hold. He may just think of that in the future, for good or bad we can't be entirely sure about. "

Curious, Kira asked, "And what do you mean by that?"

The brown haired dwarf said, "He tends to remember things and think of that when making a decision. When we were younger, who ever had done something rude or reckless the night before always had the most chores. He takes it all into account."

Quickly becoming nervous, Kira swallowed deeply. That didn't sound too comforting, knowing that every move she made involving him would be thought of. Perhaps he was a deeper man than she herself had thought. She heard Fili say, "Any rate, tonight you will be fighting Kili, so look forward to that. He isn't the best, got to his head with the whole archery skill."

A laugh escaped and she looked on at the two. Kili smirked as he spoke, "That is as true as saying Dis isn't our mother. But don't worry, I'll go easy on you princess."

* * *

The night came quicker than one would expect. Kira couldn't tell whether she had been dreading or anticipating the sword training. She didn't like the idea of training, but it could end up being fun. They camped earlier once again and Thorin ordered, "Kili, prepare yourself. Kira, get Fili's short sword and prepare yourself as well."

Kira walked over to Fili who had the sword ready for her to take. He whispered, "You shouldn't worry about tonight, you are just beginning, nothing terrible."

Still a bit anxious, she nodded and took the sword before heading into a clearing a bit ahead of the fire. Kili was standing there twirling the sword absent-mindedly. She cleared her throat, before asking, "So what exactly are you going to teach me?"

He looked over happily and said, "Basic attacks. Lucky for you, you won't be fighting me much tonight. Start with a good stance, feet just over shoulder width apart and sword evenly in your hands."

Kira attempted the position, spreading her feet and balancing the sword. He looked at her, before shrugging. He commented, "Good enough, see how it works for you. Now, there are three main attacks; the Stab, Slice, and Overhead. At least, that's what I call them. Good names, after all, I named them."

She laughed lightly before cutting in, "Not cocky at all, are you?"

He shook his head and said, "Not a bit. Remember, we came here to train, not banter."

"Oh, this coming out of your mouth."

"You have quite the mouth yourself princess. We will do the Stab first. Really, that's all it is, a stab. The trick to this one is speed and good balance. Try striking the air," he instructed.

She nodded, now focused entirely on the task at hand. She readjusted her feet to be just a bit closer and then leaned forward as she pushed the sword out with both hands. She nearly lost her own balance, and quickly said, "Let me try until I get it."

Kili raised his hands in surrender and watched as she tried desperately to do it right. Each time, she could feel she was just a bit off. By the twentieth time of trying to thrust correctly, she had lost some of her focus and fell to the ground with a resounding bang. Kira looked up to see Kili burst into laughter, nearly falling over. She retorted, "Some great teacher you are, oh wise Kili."

He stifled his laughing long enough, to say, "You are leaning forward each time, you shouldn't do that. Only your arm should move and nothing else. Keep your wrist stiff; try it with just one hand too."

Looking determined, she took her left hand off of the sword and adjusted under the weight of the sword as quickly as she could. She then tensed her wrist and tried stabbing without leaning forward. It was then she heard clapping, followed by a voice, "Wow, you finally got it right. It only took you until sunrise."

Resembling a child, she stuck her tongue out and he continued, "Now, only two more for the night. The slice is a simple slash. Pick up your sword and try moving it from one side to another at chest level. If done right, it can kill."

She commented, "Aren't you all knowledgeable?"

He straightened his coat and said, "Yes I am. Now hurry on with this, we don't get dinner until I finish teaching you the three skills. We can skip out on the fight and I'll just say you did it, fair enough?"

The female archer nodded vigorously, before attempting to bring the sword across her chest in the correct manner. Apparently this one was easier as Kili assured after the sixth try, "It looks good to me. That one is simple though. Ready for the final move?"

She nodded and he went on, "The Overhead requires great balance and strength. To be honest, you probably won't be able to do it tonight. You don't have the strongest arms evidently."

After a scoff on Kira's part, Kili said, "You have to take your sword and bring it to your shoulder. Then take it over your head and attempt to hit the target's head. The strongest men can stop mid swing. I wouldn't be surprised if your sword flew out of your hand."

She rolled her eyes, wondering aloud, "You can only criticize me, hmm?"

He smiled genuinely, "You are Fili are the only ones who don't care, so yes. You need to be set right. Please, hurry up and try it. I just might starve."

More than slightly exhausted, she rested the sword on her shoulder. Gathering what strength she had left in her, she began to arc the sword over her head and brought it with force to the ground. The weapon flew perfectly over her head and landed in the ground sharply, Kira maintaining enough control the entire time. Kili's mouth was gaping and she smirked, "I'll see you at dinner then."

Kira walked away feeling pretty pleasant, she had proved him wrong. He didn't realize just how much effort it took for her to walk straight and not fall asleep then and there though. No matter, she had won this round.


	9. The Case of the Lost Horses

**A/N: Well, another chapter in one day, as promised. I would still like to thank everyone who has favorited and reviewed for liking this and for those who have it on alert for wanting to see it continue. Both mean a lot to me! Also, the constructive criticism is ****_really_**** helping me. I feel like I've already grown as writer and now I have a beta of sorts! Thanks to SchadenFreude95 for that, it really does help. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

**Chapter 9;**

* * *

Morning came round once again and Kira woke up, vision as cloudy as ever. She felt drained, her legs were aching, her arms could barely move, and she could tell her entire appearance was disheveled. Merely looking down at her own clothing, she could see how wrinkled everything was beginning to look. She feared it would never return to a good state.

Hearing some rustling, she turned to see a couple of the other dwarves up. It was a rather calm morning as of now, everyone was mulling about, beginning to cook breakfast and preparing for another day's journey. She heard Balin comment, "Look at the sky, seems as though we're in for another clear day."

At this, Kira noticed a crooked smile appear on his worn face and she saw Ori clap in delight. After that day of rain, everyone had become quite appreciative of good weather. She couldn't stop the smile that lit up her own features as she began to pack up her sleep roll. For some reason, this morning seemed like a good one, better than the past few.

She meandered over to help Bofur fix breakfast which consisted of some sort of stew and half of a fried egg each. She had cooked the eggs while he managed the stew and the simple meal was ready before she knew it. Being helpful, she took the plates and delivered breakfast to each member. She refused to hand the plate to Thorin though and allowed Bofur to give him his food. She was still holding a grudge against him and for perfectly good reason.

* * *

They rode on towards the Misty Mountains. Today, it was obvious that everyone was in a better mood as the dwarves had sung quite a few songs. She was amazed how many they knew as she struggled to remember more than one or two lullabies. Some of them had absolutely beautiful voices. Dori could sing high and well, while Fili and Kili sounded perfect when with each other. Bombur and Bifur on the other hand merely enjoyed joining in as their voices were gruff and not the kind fit for music. Kira noticed how Thorin never sang though, he really did differ himself greatly from the others. It had gotten quiet since the last song and she asked, "Why doesn't Thorin ever join in the songs?"

Fili shrugged his broad shoulders and she whispered, "I think he needs to lighten up. As important as the mission is, he shouldn't be acting somber the entire time. I have no idea how you two managed to deal with him as an uncle."

Kili looked a bit sternly at her, his mouth tightening, and he replied, "He's a determined man. He is a good uncle, taught us well in sword fighting and life lessons. He may seem terrible to you, but he only wants the city that was taken from him returned."

Seeing where the conversation was headed, she decided to back off and push down her temper. She nodded in response and noticed the tension that she had accidentally created. Kili's mouth was still tight and Fili had seemed to lift his shoulder as he was holding onto the horse's reins tightly. She tentatively asked, "So if Thorin is your uncle and a king, what does that make you two?"

The brothers turned to each other, their smiles returning. They chorused, "Princes."

Kira wished that she wouldn't have asked as the smiles turned to smirks. She thought, 'Perfect thing to boost their ego.' It was then that Kili added, "Still not as royal as you are princess."

She turned slowly towards the elder brother and huffed out, "I am not a princess, we have been over this. I'm only a lady, unlike you two, my princes."

She allowed herself to bow as much as one can on a horse, her mood changing from frustrated to joking quickly. They laughed and Fili said with a large and dignified voice, "You may rise peasant."

The trio laughed once more as they turned onto the side of a hill. Thorin seemed to be halting and Kira could see a barely intact structure ahead. Thorin called, "We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

Though the place was run down, it would have to do as a shelter of sorts. Not all of the walls were missing, just the majority of each and the beams seemed to be holding the house up well. Most of the shingles had fallen off the roof, but it was better than nothing. She watched as Thorin and Gandalf began talking and Fili and Kili reined in all of the horses, before taking them a little ways up the hill, far enough to become out of sight. Thorin then ordered, "Oin, Gloin, get a fire going."

She watched as the two hustled swiftly to gather some wood from the verdant trees to their immediate left. As she felt the warm sun on her back while watching, she realized that they had stopped adventuring early once more. That surely meant a hardy bout of sword fighting, but perhaps there was a bit of time in between. She was about to run off to talk to the brothers she had become so fond of when she heard one last command, "Bifur, Kira, sword training."

She groaned, noticing that Fili had left his sword by her pack. She walked over to it as Bilbo asked, "Is everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?"

Gandalf was rushing from the house in the direction whence they came. His bushy eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were glaring as he answered, "To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

The company's attention turned over to see what the big commotion was. Gandalf was stalking through them, looking madder than a bee who's hive had been taken. Bilbo innocently asked, "Who is that?"

Gandalf yelled, "Myself Mr. Baggins!" He quieted down considerably before he continued, just loud enough for those closest to hear, "I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

The whole group went silent as the old wizard walked away from them, obviously furious. Kira felt her heart sink a bit, just knowing that Gandalf had left the company, if only for a little while. She tried to cheer up though, he would be back in his own time. She then heard Thorin's low voice, "Come on Bombur, we're hungry."

Kira next picked up the short sword that she was slowly becoming accustomed to. She was getting familiar with the way the handle of the sword felt and how it swung. She wasn't sure how quality it was by sword standards, but it suited her more than well. She watched as Bifur got hold of his spear as well as one of his swords and began to go off into the woods. She followed dutifully.

They didn't go too far in the woods when Bifur, barely understandable, said, "You are defending, swords and spears. You'll know about axe tomorrow. Get your sword."

She felt herself get into the stance she had been taught the night before, adjusting her legs until she felt comfortable and balanced. She wished she could prolong this as his beard covered his mouth, making him hard enough to understand, but his voice was also extremely gruff. He preferred to make hand gestures over words and it was obvious as to why. She then nodded slightly and he continued, "Must watch opponent's moves carefully. Shield blocks easier, but you only have sword. Must block with that. Try to make x with the two weapons. We try."

She wasn't entirely sure that she had caught everything he said, but he came rushing at her. She at least heard the bit about trying to make an x to defend. She watched as he brought his sword over his head and she held her sword horizontally over her body. The metal clashed loudly causing some birds to fly away and Kira flinched at the sound, but Bifur backed off. He muttered, "Good, again."

She watched carefully as he came, expecting him to slash across her left. She lifted her sword and angled it to the right when he switched suddenly and stopped the sword just before he cut her coat. She gulped and he said, "Don't move early, change once very close."

Nodding, she watched as he backed up. He looked rather bored while she was entirely too determined. He rushed at her once more with his sword on the left and she waited until he would slice her if she waited a second longer. The iron on iron rang out in the forest and Kira listened as it echoed throughout the oak trees. Without saying a word, he ran towards her once more. The metal reflected the sun and she was blinded, not giving her time to anticipate. He slashed once more and she received a cut on her hand. He said, "Must always be ready."

She nodded and they continued for some time with the sword, eventually switching to the spear. By the end of her training for that night, she felt like she could deflect anything, but her muscles were made even more sore. There were external signs of her weariness as well, her hair had never been messier. Her clothing was covered with dirt and a leaf or two and she now had a small rip in her vest. Then, there was the cut on her hand, but it wasn't as bad as her cheek.

She struggled to walk back to the camp, her arms feeling as though they were going to fall off any second now. She looked to Bifur and felt herself swell with pride though. His hair was all messed up and even though it wasn't a big feat, she was happy considering her non-existent sword background.

They came into the camp just as dinner was being made. The sun had dropped a while ago and dinner was now being prepared. She scanned the group noticing that three were missing, Gandalf, Fili, and Kili. She figured Gandalf was still off and that the brothers were still by the horses. Deciding they might have grown sick of each other, she trudged up the hill. Though she was weary, she would like to talk to people she was used to. She called up, "Oh beardless, Fili!"

She heard a snicker not too far ahead and she continued to where they were. The two were staring at the opening she came through and Fili playfully asked, "Do I not get a nickname?"

Feigning thought, she put a hand up to her chin. She offered, "Beard-plenty?"

The familiar sound of laughter filled the air as she sat down in a comfortable pile of long grass, directly next to a tree and in sight of the horses. Fili said, "Never you mind, Fili is perfectly fine by me."

She smiled and noticed how both of them were relaxed. They were sitting with their backs to the tree and their legs sprawled out. It seems as though they had been taking their horse observer job as seriously as ever. She began saying, "Sword fighting is an awful lot harder than I would like to admit. I must give you two some credit."

Kili returned, "Well it isn't all fun and games. We learned from a young age, Thorin taught us, as I said earlier. It used to be easy. Then we grew up, but it seems like the training is finally coming to something greater."

Fili nodded, before adding, "I must admit, it's nice to know we didn't train for hours just for the sake of it. Though I still wish I could've skipped out on some of those long days." He turned towards Kira and continued, "If you think you are sore now, imagine having an expert swordsman coming at you for five hours and only one very short break. Five days in a row too. Count yourself lucky."

She grimaced at the mention of five hours of what she had gone through. It had to be twice what she did in difficulty and just thinking of that made her nearly faint. She focused on regaining her placid look and said, "Did you enjoy your childhood?"

They thought for a moment, and Kili answered, "I liked it, it was a nice one. Fun, even though we had to do work often enough. Did you enjoy your childhood?"

Kira thought fondly of her days at home. Some days, she would go to market with her father and try to help sell their wares. Other days, she would scour the area for anything interesting that might sell. Then, there were the days on the road in which they would end the day by telling stories by the fire. Her father was awfully fond of the stories of Dale. She returned, "I love my childhood. I sometimes wish I could return to it, but then I realize how far I've come and what I'm doing now. I did enjoy it, but I'm happy with where I am."

She smiled at the brothers when they heard a neigh. Kili got up and proclaimed, "We should probably check on the horses."

The two got up as Kira laid on the ground, regaining some of her energy after the rest. Then she heard some commotion between the two of them and saw Bilbo coming up, laden with three bowls of stew. The hobbit gave Kira her bowl before continuing to the dwarves. She got up and followed him, watching as the two looked over the horses. Once they didn't take the bowls, Bilbo cautiously asked, "What's the matter?"

Kili replied, "We're supposed to be looking after the ponies."

Fili added, "Only we've encountered a slight problem."

The other brother said, "We had 17."

The blonde one finished, "Now there's 15."

The group continued into the woods, a bit deeper to where the ponies were. They investigated the area a bit and Kili commented, "Daisy and Bugle are missing."

Kira looked around and wondered what could have possibly taken the horses or what made them bolt. Also, why only two would have bolted while the others stayed. She could see Bilbo growing more and more nervous by the second as he wrung his hands and said, "Well that is not good, that is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

Kira lightly reasoned, "I don't think that would be a good idea."

Fili went on, "Uhh no, best not worry him."

She could tell that was his excuse for not having to tell Thorin, for if they did, the two would be punished something terrible. Kili then turned and focused on Bilbo. He said, "We thought, as our official Burglar, you might want to look into it."

The group walked past the tree that had fallen and Bilbo weakly commented, "It looks like something big has run into these trees. Something very big and possibly quite dangerous."

Kira looked back at the ponies once more as they delved deeper into the forest. She was getting rather anxious and a feeling of dread was enveloping her. Fili whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "Hey, there's a light. Come here, quick."

He motioned for Kili and Kira and she followed him carefully, being extremely light on her feet. She was feeling worse by the moment and crouched behind a tree branch as they all squeezed together to see. Kili whispered, "Stay down."

An extremely loud sneeze was heard near the light followed by raucous laughter. The voices sounded as though they came from something very large and rowdy. Kira demanded, "Someone tell me what that was this instant."

Kili looked to his left, making eye contact for just a moment. He answered, "Trolls."

They all hopped over the branch and ran towards the light. Kira tried to keep as silent as possible, ducking under branches and hardly allowing her feet to touch the ground before she took another step. She stopped looking for a moment when Kili pulled her back behind a tree with Fili none too lightly. They watched in awe as a troll came waddling towards them with two more horses. They were disgusting things and she could smell it from over here. Bilbo quietly yelled, "They've got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something."

A light bulb went off in Kira's head as she looked towards Mr. Baggins. She realized that Kili and Fili must have had the same idea as Kili looked wide eyed at him and said, "Yes, you should." He pushed him out of his hiding spot, though they still weren't detectable. He continued, "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and you are so small. They'll never see you, it's perfectly safe. We'll be right behind you."

Bilbo began protesting and Kira added, "You are too small to notice by most people's standards and look how large they are."

He looked the slightest bit reassured. Fili said, "If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl."

Bilbo turned to face the trolls, his face contorting into a confused look, and the brothers grabbed Kira's arms before they started running down the hill. They ran faster than she knew possible and would have tripped had they not kept a firm grip on her arm. She kept quiet, but felt awful. Once out of ear shot, she yelled at them, "What are we doing?! We left Bilbo all alone up there, he's going to die if he gets caught."

Fili looked at her, completely serious, and said, "Getting help. Trust me, we will need it."


	10. The Light of Day

**A/N: Wow, this chapter was long to write and is long. I loved and hated writing it, the scene was so much fun to add to, but then I had to keep re-watching the movie trying to get every line. Anyways, in honor of this story making it to the double digits, this is the longest chapter to date! Thank you for everyone who has favorited, been on alert, or reviewed because this story wouldn't exist without you guys. Seriously, you make me want to write each chapter. You all are the reason why I have such quick updates. I also want to say that I love all of you reviewers! You guys really make my day and have helped me grow so much in such a short amount of time. Now enough of the sappiness, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh, and I have one thing to say; it begins.**

**Chapter 10;**

* * *

Fili ran like lightning toward Thorin, and Kira as well as Kili went to get their individual weapons. She took her bow and arrow, dagger, and looked toward Fili's gleaming sword. Given the state of her arms, she would hardly be able to pick it up. Then, Fili hurried over as the others strapped on their weapons readily. He tossed the sword to her before hastily picking up his broadsword and all of his hunting knives, daggers, and another short sword. She asked, after almost buckling under the weight, "Are you sure?"

Fili looked at her, nodded, and said, "You may need it."

She felt faint in that moment and Fili quickly added, "You'll be fine. It's just a bunch of idiotic trolls."

Her head managed a nod though terror was coursing through her veins. She saw Dwalin come towards them, his two axes out and ready to kill. Each one looked as though it had been recently sharpened and she felt her already fair complexion pale. Kira thought, 'Oh no. I can't do this, I simply can't do this. I'm going to pass out, or accidentally hurt one of our company, or get us all killed. This is bad, this is very bad.'

She looked at the ground and Kili put a hand on her back. He asked, "Are you sure you want to come? You are a woman after all."

Her entire mindset changed in the blink of an eye Kira shot him a blazing glare and stiffened; just because she was a woman did not mean she could not fight. She felt the sword on her back, new to her, and then reached for her bow, a weapon she could always trust. She looked onward, new found courage with wanting to defend her sex. She retorted, "I am a woman, and I am sure that I can slice those trolls to bits. If you have anything else to say about that I'm going to kindly ask you to shut your callous mouth before I shut it for you." If there was one subject she was sensitive on, it was what being a female implied.

A smirk appeared on his face and she listened as Thorin called, "Everyone, follow Fili and Kili! They will take us to Mr. Baggins. Kili will attack first, and on his cue, the rest of us will get the hobbit back."

The entire group grunted in agreeance and they ran into the woods, Fili at the front with Kili and Kira barely a step behind them. Unfortunately for her, she was running a bit awkwardly, leaning to the left, with the new weight on her back. It was something she would have to get used to. The thought then crossed her mind that she barely knew how to use the thing and that if she couldn't manage it, it would be no use in the upcoming battle. She shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts; she had the sword and that was the end of that. She watched intently as they made it to the trolls' hideout before she could think further. Kili whispered, "Hide, you'll know when to come in."

Kira turned as Thorin gave a nod, speaking on behalf of the group. Even though she didn't particularly like him, she had to admit that he held a presence no one else could achieve. Kili then ran into the midst of the trolls, slicing one of their legs from behind and quickly taking some of its toe off. Kira watched intently as he boldly stood his ground and yelled, "Drop him!"

The troll glared at him and said, "You what?"

In absolute shock, the female stood there, wondering how he was brave enough to stand in the midst of trolls. He retorted, "I said, drop him."

For a moment, Kira stood there with his words ringing in her head. The intensity with which he said that showed he meant what he said, showing compassion, and she felt oddly about this. It was a feeling she hadn't experienced, but she shrugged it off that the adrenaline was rushing to her head. She watched in the shadows as they threw Bilbo on top of Kili and everyone else rushed in, letting loose their own war cries. She decided against yelling, but took out her bow, knocked an arrow, and ran in, aiming for one's eye. She heard it let loose a yell, but noticed herself pierce the already blind eye. It would only cause pain, but they were suffering enough. She heard a scream, "Kiralyn! Duck!"

Kira dived to the ground and rolled, but the hand had already attempted to grab her. It had narrowly missed her head, when she felt something ripped out of her grasp as she rolled. She barely had time to realize it was her bow when another monster jogged towards her. She took out Fili's sword and tried slashing its legs as the others were doing. She made sure not to get hit by the others' swings while she unleashed her fury upon one of the trolls.

She looked to her right to see Bifur sneaking from behind before thrusting his spear into the troll's leg. She took advantage of the distraction and cut clean through one of his toes. She nearly vomited as the blood came out clumpy and in large amounts. A shriek was heard from it as she then ducked once more and slashed rapidly, hitting one of their stomachs and creating a nasty hole. More of the black blood oozed out and a small amount fell to her hair. She shivered in disgust.

She noticed that the brothers were having a bit of trouble and ran over to them before hacking at the troll once more. Her breathing became laborious, but she continued on. She watched as one of the troll's feet came over the youngest dwarves. She wounded it by stabbing upward and both chorused, "Thanks."

Unfortunately for her, her adrenaline was quickly wearing out and she had already used her regular strength for training. As she watched the ongoing fight, she switched to her strength reserve and tried to wait for them to come to her. The largest troll waltzed over and she weakly tried an Overhead. The sword was aimed at the troll's stomach, but it missed and sent her flying beneath its legs. The momentum forced her into yet another roll. Just as she got out of the way of his pan, she landed against some of the others and Bofur quickly helped her up. They were about to make another group assault when one of the trolls picked up poor Bilbo. A second beast grabbed his left leg and arm and Kili rushed forward, screaming, "Bilbo!" The feeling came back very briefly as the others held him back. One of the trolls said, "Lay down your arms or we'll rip his off!"

Kira watched and felt sorrier than she ever had in her life. Absolute fear covered Bilbo's face until Thorin stuck his sword into the ground with great force. The other's followed suit and Kira let her sword drop to the ground, but wanted nothing more than to go up and rip the troll's arms off. Ori slammed his slingshot down and the trolls dropped Bilbo. They took the weapons first, tossing them to the side. One then picked poor Dori up and pointed out, "They taste gooder without nasty fur mixed in, but some clothing adds crunch. Everyone, you gets to wear one layer of clothes!"

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as the troll said this. Kira paled even more looking at the others nervously; none of them seemed to want to do this. Some had eyes wider than hers while others gave a murderous glare. Even though she would still be wearing her shirt and pants, most of them would be left in only their undergarments. She watched skeptically, heart racing, when one of them yelled, "Now!"

She walked a bit away from the others, not far enough that the trolls would notice as they were already putting Mr. Baggins in a tan sack. She looked to the woods, exhausted, embarrassed, and still holding a blazing fury. She took her outer clothing off quickly and felt the warm summer breeze on her, so it wasn't all bad. That is until she remembered why she was taking her cloak, coat, and vest off. Then she turned back to the dwarves as the trolls would not take it well if she was gone for long. Most of them were still in the process of undressing as they had several more layers than she did. For sake of politeness and so they wouldn't see her face bright crimson, she directed her gaze to the ground.

As she wasn't paying attention, she felt an extremely large and wrinkled hand pick her up. It brought her to its face and she gagged at the sight, trolls were absolutely grotesque creatures. It grabbed another sack with its spare hand and she felt herself being terribly manhandled. It kept poking her in all the wrong places as it tried to stuff her into the bag. She struggled and it squeezed tighter, giving her an awfully hard time breathing. It took this time to stuff her in the sack with her face the only thing sticking out. She glared at it as she was thrown onto the ground brutally. Some of the others were being put in large sacks while the fire was kept burning. She looked at their faces, noticing all of them furious, Fili and Kili looking particularly lethal as they were stuffed into a bag. Bilbo quietly whispered, "I got us into quite the pickle, didn't I?"

Kira looked at the hobbit that looked very downtrodden. She comforted, "You did all you could, you risked your life to get the ponies. This is anything, but your fault Bilbo."

She continued to watch as the others were thrown haphazardly around her. The wind was knocked out of her as Gloin's head landed on her stomach. Fili landed face down then, soon followed by Kili near to her. She took a moment to regain her breath before asking, "Are you two okay?"

More were thrown over before they had the chance to answer. The group had come to Bilbo, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Bombur, Thorin, Fili, Kili, and herself when Fili answered, "I have to say, I've been better. Nothing major though, you two?"

Kira spoke up, "I think they squeezed a bit too hard, might have some bruising and I feel as though I may pass out sometime soon because of all of the energy I've used up. Kili?"

He shrugged, "Bruise here or there, they decided my head was the perfect target for their pan and now I-"

Rudely interrupting, the blind eyed troll yelled, "Shut up! No talking unless we ask ye."

The three shared a look, before the brothers looked to Thorin who merely nodded. She deduced that that was their way of asking if he was okay. The remainder of the group shared glances as best as they could when they finally saw what was happening to those who hadn't been sacked. They had placed a turning spit over the fire and were strapping the dwarves to that. Kira realized that she could hate nothing more in this world than trolls. They were the bane of her existence. They stoked the fire and began to turn the dwarves and she wondered if they were going to escape with their lives. One of the trolls spoke up as they began to roast, "Why bother cooking 'em? Why don't we sit on 'em and squash 'em into jelly?"

The already nauseous human sat there and had to not think about what they were saying if she wanted to keep healthy. The other claimed, "They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage."

Thoughts of death and doom descended upon Kira. She mused to herself, 'Wow, when I joined this adventure, the last thing I thought of was dying by trolls' hands.' She cautiously remembered all the ways she had thought of; falling off of a cliff, being burnt by a dragon, or perhaps in a battle with men on the road. 'Never in a million years did I figure that I would be roast by trolls and my last memory being how I was stuffed in sack surrounded by dwarves and a hobbit in their undergarments.' The second troll chimed in, "Ooh, that does sound quite nice."

The third troll looked at the sky, causing Kira to look as well. The night had gone by in sort of a blur, but the sky was already beginning to grow the slightest bit lighter. The sickly colored monster commanded, "Never mind the seasoning, we ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away, let's get a move on!" At this he took over the job of turning the spit with half of the company tied to it. "I don't fancy being turned to stone."

Kira tried bringing herself to accept death when her good friend Bilbo screamed, "Wait! You are making a terrible mistake."

Her thoughts were changed for a moment; perhaps Bilbo could change their fate. From the spit, she heard a higher voice, probably Dori's, proclaiming, "You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!"

Bofur spoke all of their minds when he piped up, "Half-wits, what does that make us?" After all, they had rushed the situation. And Kira herself had pretty much forced Bilbo to take the initiative.

She still watched Bilbo with purpose when he nervously continued, "I meant with the uh… the seasoning!"

Her eyes widened once more as Bilbo gave his true thoughts. How dare he leave them in the dust? What happened to the stick together as a team bit? The ghastly creature that had eyes too far apart responded, "What about the seasoning?"

The dirt caked hobbit, whom she was now disgusted with, went on, "Well have you smelt them?" He looked at them as if they couldn't be serious, "You're going to need something stronger than safe before you plate this lot up."

As offended as ever, Kira glared daggers into his back. What kind of man with such good manners as himself would say that? That's when it hit her, he had to have a reason behind this, he wouldn't be insulting them nor trying to escape on his own when he felt that guilty. He was buying them time, time until dawn. Still, the dwarves admonished Bilbo and one yelled, "Traitor!"

The troll on the other end of the spit began stomping over, eyeing Bilbo suspiciously and bringing an awful smell himself to the other side. He questioned, "What do you know about cooking dwarf?"

The beastly one that seemed to be in charge of the group scolded, "Shut up! Let the uh… furglarburburhobbit talk."

Bilbo looked on even more nervous and the human girl could only pray that he continued this charade. He stuttered, "Uh, the secret to cooking dwarf is, umm…"

As he trailed off, an impatient troll blurted out, "Is? Come on!"

It looked as though Bilbo was racking his brain. He barely got out, "Is umm…"

A yell interrupted his thoughts, "Give us the secret!"

"Umm, yes! The secret is to skin them first!"

More protests came out of the dwarves and all she could wish was that they had just a bit more sense left in them. But… it kept up the drawn out act that Bilbo really was turning against them. The leader spoke once more, "Tom, get me my filleting knife."

An angry and betrayed feeling monster commented, "What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scarfed 'em down with the boots and all!"

The second troll added, "He's right!" His utterly repulsive hand began toward the group lying on the ground and he picked up the most rotund of them all, Bombur. He held him over his rotting mouth so that the dwarf's beard was nearly lathered in saliva. "Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf. Nice and crunchy."

Praying, she shut her eyes tightly when Bilbo called out hastily, "Not, not that one. He's infected!"

This confused the already moronic creatures. "You what?"

The hobbit thought a bit more on his feet and continued the lie, "Yeah, he's got worms in his…" he scanned the area for a moment before finishing, "Tubes."

The troll made a whimpering sort of noise and threw Bombur on top of the rest of them. The maiden felt all of the wind escape her for what was hopefully the last time that night. They all grimaced as he was sprawled over them. Bilbo cautioned, "In fact, they all have them, they're infested with… parasites." He began to look disgusted, "Terrible business. I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

Oin looked angrily at him, before turning to the rest of the group, "Did he say…?"

Kili, obviously the first to show anger in times like these, yelled out, "Yeah, we don't have parasites! You have parasites."

His voice was drowned out by the rest of the company insulting Bilbo as best as they could manage in that moment. She glared at them, and Thorin noticed. He kicked his nephew and indirectly Oin. The older dwarf then hesitantly said, "I've… got parasites as big as my arm!"

Kili once more spoke up, "I've got the biggest parasites, they're huge!"

She was grateful that it was trolls and not anything with a brain because he did a terrible job and over reacted. She joined in, "Oh, I can feel them crawling inside me now!"

Bofur added to the ruckus, "We're riddled!"

Nori chorused with Ori, "Yes we are! Absolutely riddled."

Each went on individually about their parasites and the story Kili continued to concoct was quite amusing, she had to stifle a laugh. 'Perhaps we will make it out of this alive, and have a good story to tell others while we're at it.'

The trolls were finally catching on though as one asked, "What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?"

Bilbo let his guard down though and tentatively murmured, "Well…"

He looked at his friends he had just saved, hoping the beasts would be stupid enough to simply agree with him after all the cooking advice that he had given. The leader of the baleful trio yelled at him, "You think I don't know what you are up to!"

Another one added, "This little ferret is taking us for fools, fools!"

Bilbo was taken aback and questioned, hurt, "Ferret?" Kira lost hope of her life once again and was furious that they had been so close to escaping. It was a useless fury though as she was sure to be doomed anyway. She looked to the sky and could see by the light the sun was just coming up. She then saw a gray cloaked figure jump onto the rock and boom, "The dawn will take you all!"

He split the rock he was standing on and she recognized it as Gandalf. She then turned her attention to the killers as a crunching noise began coming from them. Their movements were getting slower and less connected as their skin began turning stone gray. The dawn was quickly turning them into stone. She cheered with the rest of the group as a sense of relief filled her to the brim. She would live for another day. Gandalf then began helping to untie some of the sacks they had been trapped in, starting with Thorin and Bilbo. The hobbit quickly ran over to her and untied her bag. She stepped out of it and took a deep breath in, stretching her arms. She exclaimed, "Thank the heavens that we're alive."

She ran over to her clothing and put her vest and coat back on, while gathering some of the other's clothing and tossing it nearer to them. A few were helping the others off the spit and extinguishing the fire. She looked over and hugged Kili and Fili. She smiled at the two of them and immediately apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hug you, it's just… we're alive!"

They laughed and each pulled her into a hug. She noticed they were still in their body suits and her cheeks grew to a pink tinge as all of the males were in similar body suits. She shyly walked away, as they redressed. She then saw a broken piece of wood on the ground near all of their swords and axes. It was her old bow. She fell to the earth and grabbed it, her relief being replaced by sadness. It was as though she had lost an old friend and she forced herself to not get over emotional. Everyone was alive and it was not as though her father couldn't make her a new one. He was still young enough to and he would surely love to once she brought her family pride. Once she had Dale back, he wouldn't care that she had run off. He would accept her with open arms.

She looked back at the group, before walking over, noticing everyone rejoicing that they were fine. She then felt her final wave of lassitude. She collapsed on the ground and sat there, lazily watching the scene in front of her. Bilbo came over and asked, "Are you fine Miss Kira?"

She smiled widely and assured, "Just weary, nothing rest can't mend. Bilbo, that was brilliant what you did. You saved our life, so thank you."

He nodded before walking off and the two brothers came over. They sat on either side of her and she began nodding off. One commented, she thought it was Fili, "Thorin is taking some of us to find the cave where the trolls were. We figured you would want to stay here."

She barely nodded, and what was likely to be Kili finished, "We thought so, we're staying as well. Someone has to watch over the supplies, but luckily, I don't think the trolls will try and steal our supplies. After all, we are clearly the best people to watch over important things."

A chuckle managed to come out when she yawned, "I need some rest. Good night." With that, she fell asleep while leaning lightly on her brunette friend's shoulder. It was a well-earned rest.


	11. More Interruptions

**A/N: Okay, so here is chapter 11! I almost didn't get this one out today, but I found my inspiration after reading the reviews and seeing how much you guys look forward to these chapters. Seriously, you guys make me the happiest girl in the world, so here is another huge thank you! Oh, and just to let you guys know, only 347 days until the Desolation of Smaug is out in theatres! Now, I don't have much to say concerning this chapter except it was worked on throughout the day. I do hope you enjoy it though.**

**Chapter 11;**

* * *

Thumps and bangs brought Kira awake, though she felt it had hardly been any rest at all. She rolled her neck, noticing a definite kink somewhere on the right side. She then realized that she had been sleeping on Kili's shoulder the entire time, her legs also seemed to cover Fili's. She laughed quietly to herself, noticing that they had both fallen asleep as well.

Carefully, she got up trying in vain not to wake the two. Their eyes opened slowly, but she ignored it as she noticed what all of the commotion was coming from. It appeared that the cave was rich in food and gold as they were placing chests and barrels of each near the dead fire pit. Bofur came over and he said, "You might want to wake up fully if you don't want Thorin yelling at you. I'll get the boys up; you go and help the others."

She nodded before scurrying off, seeing Ori having quite the time with a basket full of breads. She took one side of the case and he nodded to her, "Much obliged Miss Kira."

Putting down the basket near the growing stash of treasures, she smiled at the curious looking dwarf. She could smell the sweet aroma of meat and cheese, even ale as they began making a pile. It was then that she realized she was hungry this morning, the escapade from last night causing her appetite to grow tremendously. She nearly snuck a morsel of bread when Thorin came back over with Gandalf. He announced, "This is all we found in the trolls' cave. We will have breakfast and then set out once more. We needn't waste any more time here."

Oin and Gloin rekindled the fire while Kira began the cooking for the morning. They had found some more bacon and ham, so it seems as though they would be having cooked meat. It suited most of the company well enough, but she had caught herself more than once longing for vegetables and fruits.

Taking a pan from the horde of the troll's belongings, she put the entire company's bacon in one pan. She looked for a tripod to hold it up as she would not be able to stabilize it for long periods of time. She then noticed all of the others sitting around lazily. She called, "Could someone help just a bit?"

Bofur, who seemed the most expert at cooking out of all of them, rushed over. He asked, "How can I be of service Miss Kira?"

She pointed out, "I'll be needing a tripod, this pan is thrice the size of my head."

He nodded and headed over to their own supplies, before coming back with the largest tripod they had though it wouldn't fit the entire pan still. She only hoped it would be enough to balance it.

Once he put it over the fire, he returned to Bifur and Bombur's company. She glanced at him for a moment longer and looked at the pan again. The fire had been started, so the meat would be cooking. She was curious as to why no one wanted to help though; normally three or four partook in the making of any meal. She turned to see Balin coming over. She asked, "Balin, do tell me why no one seems to want to help this morning."

He looked at her, a shocked look coming over his face. He spoke up, "Well, in my experience at least, women get awfully angry when anyone tries disturbing their cooking. It's their job and they take it rather seriously."

A single eyebrow rose as she looked at him. Her anger was bubbling up to the surface once more and she inquired further, "Has my being on this trip shown you nothing of what women can do?"

The old, worn dwarf looked at her and laughed, before assuring, "You are quite different from most women Miss Kira; some just have yet to realize it."

He then stayed by and began to get some plates for each of the meals to be served on. She thought for a moment, realizing that most women were exactly what the men did stereotype. That is how all these stereotypes came about after all. She then had to say to herself, 'You need to stop taking every comment on women as an insult to you directly. Evidently they respect you enough, otherwise they wouldn't have even allowed you to fight and you would be doing all of the cooking. Calm down, you are welcome here.' Her gaze looked to Thorin, before finishing, 'Mostly welcome at any rate.'

She heard the bacon sizzle and looked over to see it fully cooked. She hastily took the pan out of the fire, not without some difficulty, and began to place a good amount on each plate. She noticed that Balin had also put some bread on each, helping out. She shot a smile towards him as he began giving everyone their breakfast. She took a few plates before resting by the fire with her meal and ale, sitting near the brothers as the group formed a sort of circle.

Without her noticing, each person had gotten their pint of ale. Gloin then raised his own glass and yelled, "We've made it out of our first obstacle alive and that's something to drink to!"

There was a chorus of yells and grunts of approval. They all put their glasses into the center and each began to down their drink of choice at a disgusting rate. Kira forced herself to look at her own glass before taking a sip and closing her eyes, feeling the warm alcohol trickle down her throat. It seemed as though they had stopped drinking once the sound of crunching bacon was heard. Oin was so bold to ask, "How was it nearly being roasted to death?"

Many laughed and she watched, amused, as Dwalin said, "Nearly singed my beard, head got pretty hot, and this one had his foot stuck in my face!" He pointed rudely to Dori, wanting to be sure that the other got the message that he wasn't happy in the slightest about it. He continued, "All in all, not too great, but I'm sure you expected that."

Oin laughed heartily, having to lean in closer even with his ear device to understand what he was saying. Kira asked, "Did you find anything other than food and gold in the trolls' hideout?"

Thorin looked on and standoffishly said, "You didn't come so I don't think it should concern you, Miss Arwald."

Focus was needed for her to keep her resolve. She sighed out, hardly audible, and explained, "That was the first true danger I have been faced with in all of my life and I had already used nearly all of my energy on sword training. I would've passed out had I gone on with you and become a burden."

He gazed at her harder, "And how did that training end up?"

She could see the way he carefully avoided the question and latched onto the part of the conversation that he could turn against her. She realized there was no way around it and acknowledged, "The sword training likely saved my life and perhaps others. I thank you for giving me the opportunity to do that, but with it, I was already tired for the attack. I could not have gone to the cave with you."

The wise dwarf looked on to her, and reluctantly supplied, "We found a few elvish swords, but nothing to bring to the group other than what has been shown."

The only human in the group nodded at this, at least somewhat satisfied with the answer he had given. It was still rocky between them though, and she knew that wasn't the best position to be in with the leader of the group. Then, the tension became so thick you could cut it with a knife as the remainder of the company had gone silent. Thorin commanded, "Hurry up with breakfast. We still have a ways to go if we intend to get to Erebor before the year is over. Oh, and someone tell me what happened to the ponies."

Bilbo sheepishly said, "Well, when the trolls were attacking, I let loose the horses so they wouldn't eat them. I imagine they've run off."

The leader of their crew glared at the hobbit, before asking, "And how do you expect us to get further without them? It'll take us weeks if we walk on foot before the mountains."

Bilbo stuttered out, "I-I don't know, sir."

His nervousness was evident, especially obvious because he said sir. Kira and Bilbo seemed to share an intolerance of the man in charge. She supposed it was because he wasn't terribly fond of the two newcomers and had hardly allowed each in. Even so, they had to deal with him as with anyone else on the trip. Thorin informed them all, "Well, breakfast is done then. We will need all of the time we can get if we don't have ponies anymore. Everyone, gather your belongings and meet back here."

A huff came out of her mouth, this seemed a bit extreme. Yes, not having the ponies did put a damper on the trip. To forget breakfast completely when they so obviously need it was wrong though, especially if they intend to walk on foot for a good while. She grabbed her bacon and stuffed some in mouth, determined to get some energy from the breakfast that she made.

She remembered that her sleep roll and pack were all down the hill and looked at the forest, before calling back, "Did anyone else leave their things at the bottom?"

As no one had gone down, they all nodded. Balin wisely suggested, "Three or four of us should get everyone's belongings. The ponies took most of it, so it shouldn't be too hard. Any volunteers?"

Kira looked around and stated, "I was already ready to go down."

With that, Fili and Kili came by her side. Evidently, the three had become quick friends and she realized that she wasn't often without them. Kili announced, "We can manage it."

The three then took off down the woods once more and she teased, "You won't be dragging me again, will you?"

Fili raised an eyebrow and asked, "Will we have to?"

She retorted, "Not unless I spontaneously turn into a snail. So for now, I think we will be fine."

She then looked as far as she could down the hill and figured they were only a short distance away from the camp they had previously made. Allowing her childish side to get the best of her, she challenged, "I'll beat you to the bottom of the hill!"

Without listening to another word, she took off down the hill. She knew that they were likely to be faster than her, but the bottom wasn't far off and she had the advantage of being the first one to run. Her feet tripped her up some and she had to take a moment to steady herself. In this moment, she saw a head of light hair and dark hair whizz by her. With this as her motivation, she ran down faster than she thought she could, only to run into their backs a moment later. They were both stock still and she looked on over their shoulders. In their path was a fell beast, a gigantic creature that was picking at their things. It had beady black eyes and sharp claws that could easily rip her eyes out. Kira's breath caught in her throat.

She ducked the moment it looked in their direction; luckily there was bush in their path. She looked at the two with her as they heard the crunching of their leaves get louder and louder until it stopped. She ceased her breathing all together and closed her eyes. It seemed like she crouched there frozen for hours and nearly flinched when she heard its beak snap.

Then, the crunching sound got farther and farther away until they couldn't hear anything. She shakily let out a breath as Kili very slowly looked out. Fili and she shared a look, one of fright and wonder. They looked away as Kili whispered, "The coast is clear, now let's get everyone's belongings and hurry back up the hill, before it comes back."

Still spooked by the beast, the three of them took the group's supplies rapidly. Within moments, they were ready to depart. They ran back up the hill, but not out of jest this time.

As they ran, Kira realized that danger was at every corner. With the trolls, she had come to understand that there were great dangers in the world. With this new development, she realized that it lurked everywhere. It hid under every rock; crept into every crevice, and ducked into any cave it could get its hands on.

* * *

They came back up; she was out of breath, more out of fear than anything else. She dropped their belongings before bending back down to pick up her things. She adjusted her things on her back as Fili claimed, "We might want to hurry out of here faster than we were going to."

Thorin came over to his nephew, clapping him on the shoulder. He asked, "What has spooked you so terribly nephew? You three came back quite fast."

She turned to the woods they had come from, not wanting to miss if anything came at them. She particularly wanted to notice if it was another fell beast. Kili walked closer to Thorin and told him, "While gathering our supplies, there was a fell beast." She watched as he paused, likely remembering what the beast looked like and their experience with it. He added, "Don't they come from the north of the Misty Mountains?"

The leader nodded and ordered, "Hurry up men! We will move out as soon as everyone has their personal treasures. Forget anything you don't need, we've an even longer journey ahead of us."

Each of the dwarves hurried over to the pile and Kiralyn tossed Bilbo his pack. She explained, "I figured you wouldn't want any of the dwarves' things touching it. You are rather particular about the cleanliness of your possessions."

He mouthed thank you before walking off, taking his last bits of bacon. Gandalf called, "Did you say a fell beast?"

The woman nodded and mused, "I had only heard legends of them. I thought they were a story parents told their children to make sure they wouldn't go out at night. Seems as though many things I thought were merely nominal do in fact exist."

Gandalf pointed out as they began walking, "You will find that is true for much more than you think Miss Arwald. The world is a curious and dangerous place."

She looked up, feeling dwarfed in comparison to the wizard. That was as a human too, she couldn't imagine how little Bilbo must feel about it. After a moment, she realized she had stopped walking and ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

* * *

They had all walked for hardly ten minutes when from the opposite end of the forest came a rustling. It was coming closer and it seemed as though it was large and fast. Thorin yelled, "Take out your weapons! Prepare yourselves."

Then, the sound became distorted by the sounds of the forest as well as the thing coming towards them. The company gathered in a circle, all with pointed weapons out. She was looking around her, preparing herself mentally for the worst. It could very well be the fell beast they had just met. Or, it could be a gwyligi, a malformed race of wargs.

It seemed as though the crackling came from all directions until something rushed out and flew over half of the company's heads. Their weapons became pointed at the figure, but the longer she looked, the more she realized it was several very small figures and one humanoid figure on a sled. Why, it was a man led by a group of rabbits. He hardly seemed lethal, but she kept the sword up all the same.

A scream came, unintelligible, before Gandalf warmly said, "Radagast, Radagast the Brown."

Kira thought, 'This is the wizard he had previously spoken of? Bizarre, absolutely bizarre.'


	12. Promise

**A/N: Here is Chapter 12 and a very happy new year to everyone reading this! I thought you should know that one of my new years resolutions is to update as often as possible even when school comes around. It will not be every day, but I will attempt twice a week, bump it up to three or four times given the chance. As for this chapter, I went through a lot of thinking and editing until the idea finally came out written. As always, huge thank you to my reviewers, favorites, and follows! You guys keep me writing and make this story happen. Finally, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 12;**

* * *

When Gandalf greeted the fellow wizard warmly, they all put away their weapons. Kira watched, sticking a little bit closer to the group of dwarves as Gandalf walked over. Barely audible to them, he asked, "What on earth are you doing here?"

She looked at the curious wizard. He seemed small for a male human, perhaps a little bit taller than her. He had unkempt hair and some sort of white substance crusted on the side of his face. She thought she knew what it was, but for the sake of her breakfast, she decided to ignore it. His hat was oddly shaped, somewhat resembling Bofur's and given the fact that he was riding a sled of rabbits, she couldn't help, but to think his brain has been eroded by time. The new wizard returned, "I was looking for you." He leaned in closely, "Gandalf, something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

An eyebrow raised as she listened more intently, if a wizard thought something was amiss, it couldn't be good. No matter how… ripe with age the wizard seemed to be. Gandalf inquired, "Yes?"

The odd little man shuffled a bit on his toes, huffing several times. He spoke up, "Just give me a moment."

He paused once more before exclaiming frustratedly, "Oh! I had the thought, but then I lost it. It was right there, on the tip of my tongue." He looked on as his face turned to one of understanding. He finished, "Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old stick insect."

She suddenly doubted if any of his words could prove to be true. If he mistook a thought, something inanimate, for a stick insect, particularly if it could crawl into his mouth without him noticing, it worried her greatly. The two magicians took a walk away from the group and she mused, "Great wizard, eh?"

Fili added, "He does seem like an interesting fellow."

She nodded, when she asked, "What else could possibly be wrong in this world? It seems bad enough from my point of view."

The three looked on, the conversation coming to a halt as Thorin gestured for them to come closer. He whispered, "I do not like this new wizard; make sure not to trust what he says. Keep in mind my goal to reclaim Erebor, do not forget."

Kira took note of his distrust; even he didn't want to believe this wizard. It did cross her mind that he didn't like any save for those that he knew personally, but it was still something. She looked at the other two and Ori pointed out, "But he hardly seems dangerous."

Thorin looked at him intensely, seeming to scan him. He came out with, "You can never know one's true attitude until it comes to the worst moment. We must keep on our to-"

He immediately stopped when a howl was heard; it had faint sounds of a screech mixed in with it. She turned to her blade, her hand on the hilt. At this rate, she wondered if they would ever get a moment's rest until this trip is long done. She questioned, "Surely that isn't an orc?"

Bilbo yelled over her, his eyes growing wide and his mouth tightening, "Was that a wolf? Are, are there wolves out there?"

She became more frightened as Bofur backed up and explained, "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf."

She herself backed up into the brothers and looked at them, fear splayed over her features. She much preferred it if she at least knew what creature she was going to face. Kili came to be in front of her, bow now in his hand. Kili had taken another edge of the group, sword on display. Her fear dimmed, but there was still the phobia of the unknown. It was then that a loud snarl reverberated through the woods. They turned just in time as a warg, from the looks of it, pounced into their group. The ground shook, but Thorin had thrown a good swing into its neck before it had the chance to get up and kill. Another came in her direction, but it was quickly shot down by Kili. She let go of a breath she hadn't known she had been holding in as Dwalin hacked into its neck, making sure it was dead.

Thorin exclaimed, "Wargs! That means an orc pack isn't far behind."

Bilbo sat there, dumbfounded, before questioning, "Orc pack?"

He sounded disbelieving and she was too. One was bad enough, but that they came in packs. She tried in vain to swallow her fear, but this was more than she had expected. It was beyond worse than the trolls, these orcs were trained killers. It was as though their previous experience was a warm up and destiny was now preparing to watch the game. Kili looked back at her, assuring, "I promise to protect you."

Fili added, "We both do."

She felt weak in that moment. She was becoming a damsel in distress and didn't like it; she was not helpless and could help them as well. She returned, "And I to you." They were in this pact together.

She made sure to share a glance with both of the brothers, wordlessly conveying her sincerity. She looked down for a moment, collecting her thoughts as Gandalf loudly asked, "Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?"

Thorin returned his intense gaze and she could see how serious the question was. He strongly replied, "No one."

Gandalf asked, growing in volume, "Who did you tell?!"

Thorin, getting frustrated as well, said, "No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

Gandalf sighed, his features falling for only a moment, "We're being hunted."

Like that, she could feel anxiety grab her heart with its cold fast claws. Not only was it a pack of orcs, but they were out to kill. They would murder with no mercy, chase without relent. She kept the promise she had just made in her mind, remembering both sides of it. Dwalin confirmed, "We have to get out of here."

Ori piped up, bringing back the obvious, "We can't, we have no ponies, they've been gone since this morning."

Yet again, the company was faced with another hopeless situation. They would need a distraction if any were to get out alive, but given the cold-hearted foes they were facing, the bait wouldn't live. Then, the curious wizard claimed, "I'll draw them off."

Gandalf looked at his fellow wizard before scoffing at him and saying, "These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you."

The smaller fellow retorted, "These are Rhosgobel Rabbits, I'd like to see them try."

She looked at the little wizard, made weirder and wizened by time. She was thankful for him, thankful beyond what she could comprehend. He seemed sure of his abilities and if she had to be blunt, she didn't know him at all, so it wouldn't be nearly as heartbreaking as if one of the company died. Gandalf commanded, "Off you go then. Lead them as far south as possible, we will go to the east. I am afraid you all are in for quite the run."

As Radagast hopped onto the sled and spurred the rabbits on, the company of Thorin Oakenshield headed away from him and towards the end of the forest. They set off at a run, some having more difficulty than others. Being the youngest by a minimum of thirty years, she didn't have too much trouble. If they all aged at the same rate though, she might be the youngest by only one or two years. This caused her to remember the race down the hill as the three youngsters easily kept going.

They made their way easily to the edge of the forest, just as Radagast had taken off southward. Gandalf yelled, "Come on!"

The orcs seemed to be hot on Radagast's tail and she was thankful for that. Between the running and careful watching though, she didn't have much time to think of anything else. All she told herself was to keep up, even though the group had already started slowing slightly. Everything seemed okay if the distraction could keep the attention, they would somehow make it out of sight and sound. Somehow…

* * *

Running, the group had kept on for a minimum of ten minutes. Given that amount of time, they had run quite the distance, but there was not a shelter in sight. Several times, they had had to do a quick turnaround in order to stay out of sight.

Suddenly, one of the orcs strayed from the pack chasing the wizard and his rabbit sled team. Gandalf noticed this and Kira felt a push from behind her, as they were being ushered to hide behind a rock. The rock had only a miniscule amount of overhang so they were forced to meld their bodies to the wall. She watched as they lined against the wall and she looked over to Dwalin, her fear fresh and acute. He understood and merely nodded, but the gesture from the experienced warrior comforted her. There was a growl from just above them and she could not repress a shudder.

She watched the horizon in front of them, when Kili came into her line of sight in the blink of an eye. He quickly shot the warg above them twice and she felt a sharp longing for her bow. Some of the stronger warriors came up, slashing and slicing until there was no life left in them. Unfortunately, the orc and warg in question were making terribly loud growls and cries. In the distance, she could hear the raspy voice of an orc, as well as more howls. She looked to the now dead orc body, disgusted with its features. It had bright red eyes, branded and cut skin, and its fangs still had dried blood caked on them. Everything about the monster screamed desperation and hopelessness.

As she stared at the creature, a hand latched onto her own and she was being pulled forward harshly as the remainder of the group was running. She looked up to see who had grabbed her only to be met with scraggly, short brown hair and a silver dwarvish clip. He was keeping up his end of the promise; she had yet to say the same in the short time since it had been made.

Her gaze turned forward once more as they hurried from the location they had been spotted at. In front of them, the terrain only got wider and wider as the sight hindering hills became fewer and fewer. Barks and howls could still be made out as they scurried forward, in a race for their lives. Fear continued working its way into her system, but the constant need to focus on running pushed it down for the time being. Gloin looked ahead and spotted them, "There they are!"

Gandalf, keeping his wits about him, turned northward and ordered, "This way, quickly!"

The running continued on and it became much more difficult to keep her legs moving at the same pace. She could tell when she wasn't keeping pace though because Kili tugged her along every time she slowed. Unlike the previous night, her adrenaline wasn't doing much in the way of helping her. The only thing it was giving her was a higher probability of being killed by orcs.

The plain turned into a hill and she stumbled down it. She heard a yell in her ear, "They're coming!"

They had forced themselves into a valley with no perceivable way out. The wargs had circled and were now coming at them from all sides, no way of escape. At this point, the maiden forced herself not to get her hopes up or down of whether they would die or not and only focus on getting out of danger. The only chances at this point were to kill all of their enemies. As unlikely as that seemed, there was no way out.

Another yell pierced the already hectic scene. This time it came from Thorin and was laced with power, but drops of fear could be detected as well. "Kili, shoot them!"

Kira looked at her hands interlaced with the only archer this company had. She let go and hurried more towards the rest of the group, grabbing the sword she had been graciously given. It felt cold in her sweaty palms and she tried to flush her fright out. Someone yelled, "Where is Gandalf? He abandoned us!"

Losing her wits, she couldn't use her sense to think against it and her fury rose. She watched as one orc went down at the hand of a well-aimed arrow. Another was stalking closer and Ori attempted to injure it with his slingshot, only piquing its peevish attitude. Thorin commanded, "Hold your ground!"

She held onto her sword tighter, testing a single slash. The wargs were coming closer all too quickly and she thought, 'If these are the last people I have to see, I'm glad to battle to the death with them, a valiant group.'

The howls were piercing when an order came from behind. She turned to see Gandalf bellowing, "This way, you fools!" She felt a smidge of relief when he yelled; just knowing he hadn't abandoned them helped.

The place where he had told them to go seemed just a pile of rocks though it was naïve not to trust Gandalf. She sheathed her sword before running to the others. Thorin shouted, "Come on move! Quick, all of you!"

Hardly a moment was spared between the time she registered there was a steep hole in the ground and when she was pushed into it. The rock assaulted her back as she scraped down the side of it, hearing someone just above her. Forgetting all remnants of grace, she fell onto the ground, face first. She knew the others were hurrying down though and moved out of the way as quickly as possible. A yell came from above, "Kili!"

Her gaze flickered over the company, seeing both Fili and Kili not in the cavern. This worried her and the fear grabbed her throat once more until there was more skidding and three dwarves landing in the hole. She sighed in relief. Fili and Kili came closer while Thorin stayed in the rear.

More strange noises came, this one of a war trumpet. An orc fell into the hole with them. She nearly shrieked, opting to bite her lip to keep from making noise. She stared at its face, eyes sunken in their holes and nose terribly malformed. No matter how many times she saw one, the grisliness was something she would never get over.

Evidently, some kind of battle was going on above. Thorin picked the arrow out of the creature's stomach and muttered, "Elves." He looked revolted as he threw the arrow to the ground. She was unsure what he was so put off by, the orc or the elves. A thought then came to her, with the elves killing the enemy and them having escaped, they would live to see another day. She breathed another sigh of relief and quietly mumbled, "I'm going to have to get used to this."

Her thoughts were more conflicted though, 'This is going to happen often and you should adjust accordingly. You can't have fear paralyze you every time that something attacks. On the other hand, do you really want to get used to a life of always being on alert?'

She shrugged, looking at Thorin and seeing what that had turned him into. She then saw his two nephews in comparison, right beside her. 'You will have to get used to it, but that does not mean it has to change you so drastically. Look at your friends, they are doing fine. Calm down, you can't try to know your future when you hardly know what just happened.'

She nodded, satisfied with her resolution. She then felt herself being pulled by either arm and looked up to see Kili and Fili dragging her along. Fili gave her a look, before pointing out, "The rest have left, you might want to keep up Kira."

She smiled at the younger brother and they walked. It was his turn to ask, "Are you okay?"

"Well enough," she reassured. "I keep getting scared and its making me all too easy of a target."

He sagely offered, "Small doses of fear can help you to fight better, gives you more motivation. The only thing that paralyzed you was letting it take you over whole. Keep a good mind, but some fear is inescapable."

Nodding, she processed what he said when she looked down. She was about to stop, thinking it over once more when the two arms threw her forward a bit. She glared at each and said, "Oh, I was just thinking. I can still hear their footsteps."

Kili informed, "This isn't the first time I have had to drag you today though. Is it?"

She felt her cheeks grow warm and she bit her lip, her nervous habit returning. The difference from earlier was he had taken her by the hand. She shyly answered, "Well, no, but I was thinking." She immediately realized her habit and stopped, she thought, 'Why are you acting so embarrassed about this? He grabbed your hand, what is the big deal; you slept on top of him just this morning.'

Still, part of her felt differently. She couldn't just recognize why, but she was sure it would come in time. Fili then dragged her from her thoughts and finished, "You might want to get your head out of the clouds then."

She shook her head and laughed, perhaps she was overthinking it all. Or perhaps, she was sick? No matter, she was sure that the feeling would pass.


	13. The Differences Between Dwarves and Men

**A/N: A chapter a day as always, but I should let you know, that may be changing soon. As of Friday, I will be busy all weekend. I will try to write in between my schedule, but it isn't likely that a chapter will be posted at all. School begins the Monday next and then I will do my best to make chapters three times a week. For the next two days though, I promise a chapter. So enjoy it while it lasts! Once more, a huge thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, favoriters, and followers, you make my story go round! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 13;**

* * *

Kira looked ahead to see what she could of the rocky pass, winding as it went along. From any point, she couldn't see more than 20 feet ahead, partially due to the dwarves in front of her. She walked on and noted, "It was lucky that the elves came, the orcs might have followed us otherwise."

The silence that had previously permeated the air became thicker. Someone, perhaps Oin, announced, "We could have taken them. We don't need any help from the elves, we were already on our way to getting out anyways."

There was a grunt of agreeance from the group when she remembered the long lasting rivalry between the elves and dwarves. It had begun so long ago; hardly any alive could remember what the basis of the hatred was. More recently though, she had heard that the elves under Thranduil had refused to assist when Erebor was attacked. She guessed that she had struck a nerve by saying the elves had just saved their lives. Yet, the group continued on walking. She could hear very small conversations between the others, but allowed herself to calm down as some sun managed in from the top of the rocks.

She couldn't relax as much as she wanted to though because of the day's injuries. She was definitely feeling some pain as she walked on, but it wasn't enough to hamper her. Her back was probably scraped up from the rocks and her legs ached something awful. She had a mild headache from all of the chaos, but she hadn't been injured seriously yet, another thing to be grateful for. As a matter of fact, no one had, they had some great luck despite the beasts encountered.

* * *

The rock slowly started falling away and she looked out to see the sun sinking to the horizon. Below them, a little stream ran along the rocks and it was falling off the edges, racing to an unknown destination. She was just glad to be away from that god forsaken plain.

She walked only a step farther when everyone stopped and looked to the horizon. The sun's rays were highlighting the beauty of the city that lay in front of them. Pearl colored structures, open architecture, waterfalls from every corner and she could see some of the most beautiful designs from here. Set against a cliff, it looked all the more ethereal. It was breathtaking, leaving everyone in sight of it speechless.

They all stood there for a moment, taking in its splendor when Gandalf introduced, "The Valley of Imladris. In common time, it's known by another name."

Before even hearing Bilbo whisper its name, she thought, 'This is Rivendell.' She had longed to visit the city ever since her father had given her mother a beautiful elven circlet when she was young. Also, they had met an elf along the way who had claimed he was from Rivendell, what was his name… Lorial? Now that she had come, she couldn't be more blown away. Gandalf continued, "Here lies the Last Homely House to the East of the sea."

Kili whispered to Fili and her, "Fancy, the elves always have to be the best, don't they?"

She looked at the city, one of the few in the company with respect for the elves and their city. She added, "It is absolutely gorgeous, there is no denying that."

The second brother looked at her and said, "Or so they want us to see, the elves only care for material things and being superior."

Kira felt herself growing a bit frustrated and uncomfortable with the dwarves on the subject of elves as they descended into the valley. It wasn't as though she could berate them for their past, but they really did need to get over it. She explained, "Perhaps this is merely the style they prefer, not that they want to be better. Or would you prefer this over your metal filled homes? They are just different; you can't hold this against them forever. People change over time."

Fili looked seriously at her, "You haven't lived as long as either of us. We know that people may outwardly change, but on the inside, they stay the same."

She turned to him, almost pleadingly, and offered instead, "Well everyone makes a bad decision or two. Evidently, we are here for a reason. Let us not make this a bad stop when it could end up being the first true rest we will get."

They nodded, putting the subject down for the time being. The ground had changed from a rocky slope to an intricately designed bridge. She viewed all around her as they began to enter the elvish city. Her breath had left her once more, it was too beautiful.

Gathering in the center of a platform, they formed an out of place looking group. Most had a scowl on her face, but she could only smile. An elf, elegant in all ways, came from the stairs in front of them. He greeted, likely towards Gandalf, "Mithrandir."

They shared some sort of hand gestures before the brunette elf began speaking. It was obviously in his language as she did not understand a word of what he said. Even so, the language they spoke in was beautiful, as with everything they are. She heard Gandalf's loud voice speak up, "I need to speak with Lord Elrond."

The elf returned in the language of men and dwarves, "But Lord Elrond is not here."

She became interested in who Lord Elrond was. Gandalf only pressed further, "Lindir, where is he?"

A war trumpet, not unlike the one from earlier in the day, was sounded. It was still loud, but she deduced that it meant the elves were coming back from the hunt. Their outlines could be seen on the bridge entering the city as they came closer, near surrounding them. Thorin commanded, "Move together! Form ranks!"

She stood where she was, close enough to the center, but kept her weapon comfortably in its sheath. Given that they had come into the elves' city willingly and without invitation, it hardly seemed proper that they should be starting a fight. She caught a few of the others glances, all rather angry as the elven warriors formed two circles around them while on horseback. And she thought that she felt small with Gandalf, this was a whole new level of height issues. One of the elves greeted, "Gandalf."

The wise wizard returned, "Lord Elrond." Out of politeness, or so she can assume, he began speaking in the language of the elves. She sat there, noticing how the language sounded melodic. It was obvious, even to herself, that she was enchanted with the ways of the elves. She heard rude whispers all around her as the two friends hugged. Lord Elrond announced, "Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."

She smiled a bit, it was obvious that it was them, who or what else would it be? Especially when they show up in the middle of the elven city. Gandalf still confessed, "Ah that may have been us."

The attention was then directed on the company, but mainly their leader. Thorin walked forward and Lord Elrond politely said, "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

Thorin looked obviously uncomfortable, trying to keep down his fury. She watched, intrigued, as he coldly replied, "I do not believe we have met."

The lord of Rivendell continued, "You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you," Thorin caustically added. Kira began to wonder if they would be staying the night or if Thorin would get them kicked out of the city. Lord Elrond then began speaking directly to Thorin, his face betraying no emotion as he went on in elvish. She was thoroughly entertained; wanting to think this was the dignified way of making fun of someone. He acted as though Thorin knew elvish. Gloin spoke up for the dwarves, voice rising as he snapped, "What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?"

Gandalf reprimanded, "No, Master Gloin, he's offering you food."

She stopped herself from laughing; the dwarves had a reason to be suspicious of the elves. Not a good assumption to generalize the elves with, but it wasn't right of her to make fun of them. She heard voices all around her, many saying they were hungry and food is food. One or two still wanted to stray from the elves, but the conclusion was they needed to eat. Gloin returned, "Ah well, in that case, lead on."

After this comment, Bilbo and she shared a look. He looked exasperated with the dwarves' mannerisms while she was amused. She walked closer to him and smiled wider, "It's quite funny to see how twisted they get over communicating with the elves."

Bilbo replied, "I only hope it does not give the elves cause to remove us. We need the rest; it is much too opportune to miss."

They were led to a hall that opened to a pavilion looking over the part of the city that lay below. They were seated together; she took a seat in between Kili and Fili. Already laid on the table were fresh salads and a cup of wine each. The moment the female saw the leafy greens, she wanted nothing more than to eat. It had been a long while since she had had any vegetables. An elf spoke calmly to them, "We hope you enjoy the feast, we will play some placid music to put you at ease."

The moment the elf looked away; Kili and Fili imitated him, Kili talking in a high pitched voice about how perfect everything was while Fili pretended to play the harp. A few laughs were heard and she hit the two in the arm before scolding, "That is hardly acceptable behavior. I know you don't like the elves, but they are giving us dinner and a place to rest. At least stay tolerable, please. I need something other than a rock to sleep on tonight."

The two stopped their imitations, but didn't look too pleased about it. She tried to quell her frustration when the others began picking at their food instead of eating it. She merely shook her head and began feasting, elated that vegetables were brought back into her diet. She asked Nori, "Do you intend to eat at all?"

He shook his head, staring at the food. She watched amused as Dwalin mixed up the lettuce with his hand, before asking, "Where is the meat?"

She chuckled, for her, their stay at Rivendell had been nothing, but enjoyable to this point. She continued eating her salad, quickly finishing. She took a sip of wine to wash it down and noticed that the wine was gone from everyone's cup. Better they took something than nothing.

The elves came over, noticing how they weren't eating and one spoke in a polite manner, "Sirs and miss, we can show you to a room if you would like."

She got up from the table and the sound of scraping chairs filled the pavilion. It seems as though Gandalf and Thorin would be staying for some time later as they continued eating with Lord Elrond. She shrugged it off and began down the hall when a feminine elf tapped her shoulder. She said, "Excuse me, miss. We have prepared a room and some more suitable clothing." She looked down at Kira's garment choice, before adding, "Also, we have a bath drawn for you."

She looked gratefully at the elvish woman and nodded, signaling the elf to show her the way. She called, "I will check in with you before the night is over!"

Kili and Fili turned back, nodding, before following a different elf in the opposite direction. The human continued on until she was lead to a bathtub full of warm water. She declared, "Thank you for the bath."

The woman elf added, before she left, "Your night clothing is on the other side of the tub and you are very welcome miss."

The woman bowed out of the door and she nodded, feeling like royalty. She looked over to see the nightgown; it looked of quality and to be rather comfortable. The bath had steam coming out and she sighed contentedly. This was perfect.

* * *

She exited the room and looked down the hall as a tall blonde elf came over. She recognized him as the elf from her previous journey and smiled widely. He smiled as well when he walked over and he tentatively asked, "Are you of the Arwald line? You look similar to a very young woman I met not too long ago."

She supplied, "Kiralyn Arwald, I believe we met a February two years ago on the road. You are Lorial, correct?"

He nodded, his blue eyes twinkling as he took hold of her arm. Lorial marveled, "You have grown even more beautiful Miss Kiralyn. I remember seeing you when you had barely turned 19." She blushed a bit, but knew he was being kind. He continued, "I helped your family get back on the path when you strayed in the wood. You continuously asked about everything I knew of elves. You seemed so curious, has your curiosity been satiated?"

Playing with the fabric of her night gown, she replied, "Well you seem to have become more handsome as well, but no, my curiosity is still alive and well. Rivendell is even more magnificent than you made it out to be." She looked at her feet briefly and asked, "Would you mind taking me to the dwarves?"

He seemed a bit taken aback, "Shouldn't a lady such as yourself be staying in your room? I will not question your motives, but I simply thought…"

She giggled, and explained, "They have become my friends over the journey and I promised I would see them before the night is over. They are having a bit harder of a time than I have had adjusting to Rivendell and elves."

He nodded, seemingly embarrassed by his thoughts. He began leading the way and continued, "What are you doing on an adventure such as this? Shouldn't you be with your family or a suitor?"

They walked down an open hall, waterfalls cascading just below them. "Well, I am not the best daughter, I admit I ran away. My father had talked of Dale so often that I longed to see it. Once I left, I began to understand how silly that idea was." She thought of how their mission was to remain secret as Gandalf had implied. She went on, "I then met this group of dwarves one night who said they wanted to explore the land before the Misty Mountains. I heard that the would be King of Erebor was with them and figured he would know something of Dale. They said they were off to Rivendell and offered me a spot in their company."

She paused, deciding exactly how she should end her tale. She finished, "I took the opportunity, I had nothing better to do and I have gotten to know some lovely dwarves along the way. And how are you?"

The pair came to a hall full of doors and he led her in front of one, "I am very good, better to have seen you. This will be the room, but remember you can always talk to me if you tire of dwarf."

He opened the door and she chuckled as she entered. "Thank you Lorial, I shall hope to see you soon!"

Her old friend left the room and she waltzed over to Fili and Kili. She sat beside the two and asked, "Have you two settled in well?"

Fili smiled in response, while Kili harshly said, "Who was that? How did you know him?"

She looked at the brunette curiously, before explaining, "That was an old friend; Lorial. I had met him when we had become lost in the woods. He helped my family return to the road and we made friends. I have always had some interest in elves I suppose."

Kili responded, "What about dwarves? And do not forget, we aren't staying here long, do not get comfortable. "

She shrugged, "I do enjoy your company, but the ways of elves have always interested me. Dwarvish culture was somewhat explained to me as a child while elves seemed like mystical beings."

He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Enough of elves! I hope we leave Rivendell soon."

She commented, "It's so lovely here though, and we need the rest. You know that as well as I do."

Fili finally interjected, "We need the rest, I only wish we could spend it somewhere else. If we must stay here though, it is not terrible. They try to feed us, even though the food is awful, and give us shelter."

Neither side seemed satisfied with this. Kira wished that they could see the pleasant side of Rivendell while Kili wanted nothing more than to get out of here and for more than one reason. A yawn came out of her mouth and she decided, "I should return to my room, as short as the time I stayed here is, I need to go to bed. If we do leave tomorrow, I will need all of the rest that I can afford. Good night you two, and sweet dreams."

She exited the room to see Lorial waiting by the door. She cocked her head to the side and he explained, "I realized that you did not know the way to your room. I was only waiting until someone else came."

Waving goodbye to the company for the night, Lorial closed the door. She noticed that Kili had been frowning and it troubled her as to why, but the elf showed her to her room quickly. They walked in a comfortable silence until he opened her door. She smiled at him, before saying, "Good night Lorial. Nice seeing you again."

The blonde elf smiled, waiting until she got inside the room to begin closing the door, "Great to see you as well and have a nice night."

The door closed and she ran her hand through her hair. She took the time to plait it into a braid, a luxury that she hadn't had in a long while. She looked out the window of her room, in awe of how stunning the city looked when the moon was shining upon it. She finally lay on her bed, allowing of all her muscles to relax and sense of peace to wash over her. Something continued troubling her though, it was the "sickness" she had felt earlier. She had continuously thought about it as the day went on, all she could come to was that she felt a bit more on edge when she was with Fili and Kili. Surely they weren't the cause of this?

She laid there, staring at the ceiling, praying the answers would come to her. She was too good of friends with them to be growing tired of them, but what was that feeling?


	14. On the Road Again

**A/N: Chapter 14, on time as promised. I am afraid I have some bad and good news though, I need to do a lot tomorrow in preparation for this weekend and may not have time to post a chapter, though I will try my best. On the other hand, if there is not one tomorrow, you can expect one on Sunday. Once again, trying my best to update, I hope you all don't mind terribly. As for the reviews, I believe the last chapter has been the most reviews I have ever gotten in such a short amount of time. All of you are keeping me going, many of you giving detailed reviews on why you like my story and I couldn't ask for more. I can't even ask for what you give me for that matter, I never expected this kind of amazing feedback. Favoriters and alerters, you mean a ton to me too, believe me! So thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting, alerting, reading, whatever it is you do, I take notice. Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 14;**

* * *

The first thing Kira felt when she woke up was a hand nudging her side. She opened her eyes slowly to see Bilbo looking down at her; he seemed both uneasy and hesitant. He was hastily whispering, "Miss Kira, Miss Kira! You need to get up, we are leaving."

She thought that nothing could ever be easy as she groaned out of tiredness. The bed was so comfortable and the blankets covering her kept her warmer than she had been in a while. More than one part of her body urged herself to stay beneath the covers, but remembering her goal of Dale, she got up. She whispered to him, "Where is everyone?"

Bilbo turned, facing the door and away from her as she changed from her night gown to travel clothes. Her long, wavy brunette hair was still in a braid and luckily so as it had been getting in the way as of late. He responded, "They are all waiting by a side entrance, the younger dwarves were sent to find a way out other than the bridge. Try to hurry; we need to be on our way before sunrise and Thorin may skin me alive if I keep us any longer."

Throwing on her tan fur-lined overcoat, she ran to the door and spoke up, "We shouldn't keep him waiting any longer then, should we? I like you very much the way you are, skin still on your body."

She smiled at him as they walked outside of the room and were about to continue down the hall. She stopped in place when she saw something by the door, a brand new bow with a quiver of arrows. It had a small note on it reading, "I saw that you had no bow with your belongings, I remember you shooting an innocent squirrel on the path though. I suspected you may be in need of a new one and the elves can live with one less archery set. -Lorial"

Thinking it was a little more than suspicious that he remembered that and would so willingly give her these items, she checked the bow and arrows for any oddities. Even so, her smile grew wider as she recalled the memory. They had seen something in the woods as he had been leading them out of the most dangerous spot. She, fearing the worst, had taken out her bow and immediately shot whatever was moving. She remembered the elf and her brother laughing; her father was concealing amusement, while her mother was appalled at her un-ladylike behavior. Her mother had always tried taking the thirst for adventure out of her, and while she tried to keep her mother happy, she still longed for a quest. And a quest she had been given, but her train of thought was interrupted by Bilbo hurriedly commanding, "Pick up the bow and let us leave, I believe you said you liked me with my skin on! It won't stay that way for much longer."

The sleek silver quiver and bow made of white oak was picked up, and then placed on her being. She remembered the sword Fili had been allowing her to borrow and ran back in the room to pick that up, before meeting Bilbo in the hallway once more. His foot was tapping in its own rhythm as she quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, it seems I had forgotten a thing or two."

He put his finger to his mouth, telling her to keep quiet, as they walked through the maze of doors and halls. It seemed as though he knew the way and she could tell that he was being significantly quieter than her. She was not trying to be loud, but it merely happened. Being a human versus hobbit did in fact have its downfalls.

They had come to a long room with a door at the far end and Kira looked at it curiously, pointing her hand at it. Bilbo only gestured for her to follow him as they continued on, nearly to the destination. She kept on her toes as best she could when they had made it to the door. He turned the handle and the first thing the pair saw was Thorin standing there looking peeved with one hand on his hip and the other hand resting on the hilt of his sword. She became quickly uncomfortable and looked to the ground as he asked, "What took so long?"

Bilbo opened his mouth to answer, but the woman of the company supplied, "It took me a while to collect my things as well as change, you'll have to forgive me."

He turned with no sign of forgiveness on his face and he began walking off, the path leading steeply upwards and in the direction of the mountains. She questioned, "Where is Gandalf?"

Fili, who had turned up with his brother by her side yet again, answered, "He was called to a council, or so we were told. Better he stay as a distraction though, the elves seem too suspicious of us. Looking for something to accuse us of I think."

Deciding there was nothing she could do to change their opinion of the elves, she simply changed the subject. She asked, "How far are the mountains from here?"

Kili looked ahead, before answering, "Not too far off, dangerous things they are. You'll have to watch where you are going and stay close."

Giving him an odd look, she said, "I figured as much, mountains are never pleasant. Thank you for the note though."

They walked on, same silence as ever, but it was thicker. She looked toward the brothers once more, growing more and more anxious by the moment. Trying desperately to shrug it off, she physically shuddered. The elder brother asked, "Are you cold?"

She racked her brain for an excuse, quickly coming up with, "Oh no, just thinking about the orcs again, nasty nightmare." It wasn't too far off from the truth; the orcs had in fact been in her dreams that night, though the dream was cut short by their adventure.

He looked suspiciously at her and she countered, "I would tell you if I was cold, I am not five years old, you do not need to watch over me."

There goes her emotions, she really was jagged around the edges at the moment and something told her it wasn't from the lack of sleep. Fili, trying to diffuse the tension, inquired, "Have you ever heard of the cavern creature?"

Unknowing of the story, she shook her head and he began, "A long time ago, when Erebor was in its prime and the eastern roads were still well traveled, there was rumored to be a creature in the caves of the Misty Mountains. Only one had ever claimed to see it, but he had spread the story quickly enough. Some versions say of the creature being the size of a giant, while others claimed he was no bigger than a hobbit. The one thing that kept the same was it had two bulbous eyes, piercing blue that glowed brightly, even with no light other than their own."

The blonde dwarf paused and Kira began imagining two eyes peeking out of a cavern. All she could think of were orbs the size of her face that held a malice like no other. The story went on, "This man was an expert fisher. He was known around the towns for his unusual and plentiful wares. He had only heard of a cave in the mountains. Apparently, it held a pond with fish that none had seen before and the man was greedy, he knew the mountains were dangerous, but became determined to find the fish.

"One summer day, not unlike this one, it was said that he took his supplies and ventured for the mountains. It took him only a week to arrive in the mountains, and it was three days before he found an entrance to this glorified cave. He entered the cave only armed with dagger and fishing hook.

"He took one step into the cave when suddenly; a hoard of bats came flying towards him. He ducked and they passed over, but this had gotten him shaken up. He began breathing hard and walking quicker, but he kept towards his goal of fish."

Kira had become painfully interested at this point, always one for a good story. She herself was becoming shaken up as she listened, but had yet to stop herself given the quality of the tale. He continued, "All too soon, he arrived at the lake inside the cave. Some of his nerve had returned and he skewered a worm on to the hook and cast his line. He sat waiting for maybe an hour when he heard a rock fall in the distance. He threw his line back and whipped his head in the direction of the noise. Finding nothing, he began to laugh at himself for being so skittish before casting once more. The noise was heard again, but he ignored it this time. The same crashing was heard and it was getting nearer to him. Getting scared, he reeled in his line and got his dagger out, but he felt as though someone was watching him. He turned toward the exit, ready to go when something yanked on his foot. He fell, earning a few scrapes, before bolting out of the cave, never to return again.

"When he was in the doorway though, he turned back. All he could see in the pitch black was a milky blue set of eyes, lighting up with evil intent. He continued running, as far as his legs would take him, returning to the town in only six days.

"To this day, none have gone to the cave and lived to tell the tale. Some say while on the Misty Mountains, they felt as though something was watching them. They swear they saw its eyes lurking in the corner, felt it's breath on its neck. Some even say they can feel something yank their foot."

At that, she felt a harsh tug on her foot and shrieked, awaking the heavens. She covered her face in her hands as the brothers laughed heartily. She roughly smacked the both of them, before stuttering, "T-that wasn't funny you two! You are despicable, completely insufferable. I have no idea how I deal with you."

Fili cheekily added, "It's because you care for us."

She glared at them, noticing Kili's hesitant response of, "Well, we are sorry. I did not think it would frighten you that bad, it was only meant as a joke."

Daggers came from her eyes as she pointed out, "It was a terribly cruel one, I am not sure where you got your sense of humor, but I suggest you return and ask for a new one."

Gaining speed, she raced ahead of the two needing to cool down. She wasn't terribly hurt by it, but she was still shaken up and more than a little bit angry at them. She knew it would be better by midday though, she simply couldn't stay mad at them. It was something about them, something… 'There goes that feeling once more.'

Balin wisely noted, "You seem irritated, need I ask?"

Kira took a deep breath in before responding, "Just some immature dwarves are all, thank you. How are you faring Balin?"

He scratched his beard a bit, before replying, "Just fine, I didn't get much sleep, but my old bones are getting used to it."

She nodded, glad that the elder was doing well. She then realized she had a question for him, hoping he would understand. She politely asked, "May I ask you a question about Thorin, Balin."

He looked ahead, but nodded. She went on, "I was wondering why he is so short ended with me, if you would happen to know. I could be making this up in my head, but I would like to know if there is a reason for it."

Balin answered, "Well, it might be because he had lost a very close friend of his not too long ago. She had finally been allowed to hunt with the men when they ran into a wild pack of wargs. Most died and I don't think he is comfortable with women fighting." He paused before finishing, "I am sure he is only trying to keep you from the same fate."

Gaining a new perspective, she whispered, "Thank you."

That was a lot to take in, she felt sorry for the poor dwarf. As if he hadn't lost enough with his city and father, as well as his grandfather, but his friend as well? It seemed awful, the deck he was handed. She also began to think that she was making this up, he was strict with all of them.

She watched as Balin walked forward, striking up a conversation with his brother Dwalin. She was left to her own thoughts and gave herself a moment to process it before thinking, 'Not much I can do now, and perhaps I was being too sensitive. I'll have to learn to toughen up if I intend to make it past the mountains, let alone to Erebor.' She paused, observing the steep cliffs that they grew closer towards and thinking more, 'Maybe that is my problem, I look to the what ifs of the future instead of staying present. One can't worry if they are focusing on what is happening then and there.'

Dragging herself out of her thoughts, she looked back to the youngest dwarves who seemed to be conversing about something serious as the grins weren't on their faces. She walked over and noticed the conversation stop immediately. She smiled shyly and Fili spoke first, "We are sorry that we did that, it was a mean joke."

Kili added, "We really didn't mean to hurt you."

Kira nodded, feeling more than accepted at the moment. She returned, "I suppose that I did over react a bit to you two. Never mind that though, it's over now and I can say I've heard of this cave creature as well." She looked ahead at the mountain once more, before asking, "So what do you think the Misty Mountains will hold for us?"

Kili answered, "I can promise there won't be that warm bed you are so fond of."

Fili added, "It seems as though you were comfortable enough sleeping on Kili's shoulder just yesterday morning though. I am sure it won't be terrible."

The feeling rose again, the indescribable feeling that had begun irritating her to no end as she couldn't place it. She bit her pink lip and then laughed, as Fili was doing. Kili soon joined in and at first it was forced, but it came to a point where she was chuckling at her own laugh.

They all relaxed, but her suspicions had risen. She contemplated, 'Is this feeling for Kili as opposed to both brothers? But, why would it just be him, you like them both equally. Still, you are getting embarrassed so easily. Is it… no, not even the slightest chance. Get that out of your silly little head.'

She tried brushing off the feeling to the best of her abilities. It was something to ignore and she decided to get a head start of overlooking it then. She focused on just enjoying this time before they came upon the mountains themselves. Catching the last bit of their conversation, she heard, "Well, let us hope legends aren't true in that case."

Tempted to ask what they were talking about, she opened her mouth, but closed it realizing that she should have been listening. Either way, the sun was rising and Thorin yelled out, "Get some food from your packs. We are staying here, for a very short time though."

The group stopped and began eating instantaneously, though they had a long ways to go. Kira's gaze turned eastward once more, imagining the mountains. She then remembered their previous experiences with the ugly side of the world. The trolls, the orcs, even the rain that had plagued them not too long ago. She could remember every detail of the battles; it was as though they were ingrained in her head. The sword training, it had saved her life. She owed Thorin a proper thank you.

Turning to him, she decided that now wasn't the right time and finished off whatever she had fished out of her bag. Her hunger had made sure she ate without giving a moment to look at what it was.

The group finished quickly and she hurried to get up. Thorin only directed them toward the mountains, not giving a moment's rest after Bombur had finished eating. She had a feeling that their journey would be longer than expected in the mountains. Something that ominous surely had a few tricks up its sleeve. They might not be as lucky to all get out alive this time, and that made her uneasy.


	15. Falls and Feelings

**A/N: Long time no see all of you beautiful readers! Allow me to begin by saying I am so very sorry for the long wait between the last update and this one. It wasn't because anything tragic happened, I simply got lazy and I apologize. To make up for it, this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written. I have worried from the beginning of how consistent my updates will be though and I am afraid I won't be promising anything. Reviews do help though, the only thing that made me get back into writing was seeing that people were still reviewing. Gosh guys, you are truly the reason I write this story, well that, and I absolutely adore doing it. Either way, thank you so very much for everything you all do! I hope the time between the updates doesn't make you like the story any less. So please, enjoy this chapter! Constructive criticism is welcome and reviews, favorites, and alerts are much appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 15;**

* * *

The weather turned on the group, going from cool to intolerable. The closer the hulking mountains came, the more everyone's toes and fingers seemed to freeze. Kiralyn stood looking at the mountain pass as they had nearly found their way to it. After the day's light had receded, they had just about arrived. The sun's warmth was all but gone, but Thorin was showing no signs of allowing the group to stop. It almost made the human woman long for a simpler time when she was with her family. Not quite though, as she made one heavy step after the other, each a step closer to her goal.

The walking continued, a silence engulfing the group as each became more and more somber. A voice boomed from the front, "Prepare yourself, we are now entering the Misty Mountains."

Turning her sparkling hazel gaze to the mountains for what seemed like the thousandth time, she was in awe. The massive structures had appeared suddenly around them, black unforgiving faces, steep and rocky. The air smelled thickly of desperation and some terrible fate. She noticed conversations starting up as they began taking a route through the looming masses. Fili clapped her on the shoulder and she jumped, if only a little. He chuckled lightly, before saying, "If I were you, I would be on alert at all times. You never know what will happen in these mountains."

She took a deep breath in before coming to terms with the new dangers the mountains brought. Danger itself was nothing new on this trip and she felt slightly more than ready for it. At the same time, there were many things she had yet to confront and knew not what to do should she be faced with these unknown difficulties. She always wondered, knowing she was one of the weakest in the group; would she ever make it home?

A small portion of rock falling from the cliffs redirected her thoughts to walking carefully along the unstable mountain pass. Nothing around them looked as though it would be safe. She then asked, "Are there any creatures in the mountains?"

Kili came up and said, "Not many beings can survive up here, Princess. The ones that manage though are an atrocity; goblins being one of 'em. They live in the mountains, or so the stories go. I do not expect we will be seeing them. Yet, do not fear, I am still keeping my end of the promise."

She nodded, remembering the pact made just over a day ago. He had already kept up with it, and she wished she could say the same. She then nodded, about to ask another question, when she noticed herself lagging behind her close companions. She yelled, "Pause just a moment!"

The younger dwarves she kept in her constant company looked back, one smiling, the other smirking. She walked faster, still keeping on the side of caution. She looked at them and murmured, "I do not wish to be left alone in a place such as this."

She felt a reassuring hand grab her own. The warmth was instantaneous and she relished in it, feeling the callouses on his rough hands as well as the strength they held. The warmth left, to be replaced quickly by cold and she looked up to see Kili giving her a fleeting glance. Something caused her cheeks to grow warm and she looked away, embarrassed hearing a hearty laugh come from the blonde fighter. But why was she always so embarrassed in situations like this? Her heart was screaming out something, but she refused to accept a word of it.

Her head whipped to see Fili smiling cheekily when she felt something wet land on the top of her head. She looked around as she felt more drops cover her skin; the sky had decided to grace them with wondrous rain. The odd thing was it became a downpour within moments. She asked, "Is it not supposed to slowly become a storm? Not simply begin pouring the moment the rain begins?"

No answer came as many were busying pulling their hoods over their heads and trying to wrap their cloaks tighter around them. She followed suit, not wanting to allow the rain to soak her for as long as possible. With the rain though, the rock became more slippery. Thorin shouted back, in warning, "Hey, hold on!"

They were all holding tightly on to the rock, trying not to fall, when the sound of rock crumbling came closer than ever. Staring behind her, Kira saw that Bilbo had nearly taken a nasty fall, the place his feet once stood now destroyed. She felt her breath catch in her throat as Dwalin and Gloin held him up. A sudden fear coursed through her, the terrible 'What if-'. This time plaguing her of what would happen should he have fallen. The icy fear crawled its way into her heart, suddenly making her hyper aware of what everyone around her was doing and how they were doing.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the horrid thoughts when they kept moving forward. Thorin yelled back once more, "We must find shelter!"

She looked at the path ahead of them; though they had barely entered the mountains, it seemed they could not get much further. The water was making the pass impossible to navigate. She looked around her, seeing the other dwarves having almost as much difficulty as she was walking along the rock. Dwalin then screamed, "Look out!"

Quicker than a hobbit to food, her neck craned to see what he was talking about. Fear of a much more intense sort came crashing down upon her as a boulder headed their way. She prayed for her life as booms louder than life were heard above her. Various warnings were yelled as they pressed themselves against the rock. She pushed herself as close as possible, feeling the jagged edges cut into her coat. She looked in front and behind her, trying to check if any of her companions had been lost along the way. Balin then shouted, just loud enough for all to hear, "This is no thunder storm, it is a thunder battle." He paused for a moment when more crashes were heard, "Look!"

The archer turned her head, feeling her long brunette locks stick to her face as her eyes processed something she couldn't believe. Giants, made from the very rock that made the mountain, seemed to detach themselves from their origin. There were a few of them and their hobby seemed to be trying to destroy the others. The terror sunk deeper, making her entire body go near numb, until she saw Bilbo's scared face. Something about how scared he looked made her buck up as Bofur spoke in amazement, "Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants, stone giants!"

Just as he spoke, the battle seemed to intensify. From all directions, boulders were sent hurling through the air, breaking upon meeting their destination. Thorin yelled over the din, "Take cover you fools!"

Some other shout was heard, but she pressed against the rock once more, this time facing the edge of the cliff. All that was running through her head was, 'Please let everyone be safe, please let everyone be safe, please let everyone be safe.' She wished she could help everyone get away safely, but this was a matter far out of her control.

The onslaught of rain then became mingled with a heavy fall of rocks, rapidly diminishing the cliff they were standing on. Then, the very rock they were on took on a life of its own and Kiralyn could feel herself grow nauseous and terrified as it moved. Just in front of her, she heard, "Kili, grab my hand!"

She looked across to see the rock splitting, the split being made in between perhaps the closest two in the group. The look on Kili's face was one of absolute dread, it was as though half of him had been ripped away and she was sure that Fili's features, should she see them, would appear the same in this moment. Just seeing his countenance made her want to cry, but she was distracted by the rock moving in every direction. The movements were violent and turned her whole body around. She tried to keep her eyes open, but could not understand what was happening. All she could see was a blur of gray, blue, and black.

It was then that she felt the cliff they were standing on falling forward. A large rock was jutted out in front of them and if they waited too much longer, they would not live to tell the tale. She then heard Dwalin shout, "Jump to the side… NOW!"

Steeling herself, she forced her legs to fling her on to the outcropping nearest them, though the rough push on her back helped. She felt her body thrown into the rock and confusion flooded her mind once more. Distantly, she could hear shouts, but her brain was still working on which way is up and which is down. Her eyes fluttered open to see herself in between the wall and Fili. Oin then decided to yell loudly, "Alright, we're alive!"

She tried to get the only blonde dwarf off of her, noticing a definite weakness in her body. The shock had gotten to her more than she presumed and she felt a very rough, worn hand help her up. She looked to see Balin smiling kindly at her and she thanked the elder dwarf profusely, "I am unsure if I would have been able to get up by myself, thank you."

He clapped her on the back, though he had to reach farther up than normal. More yells were heard, when one became distinct, "Where's Bilbo? Where is the hobbit?"

Her focus sharpened in an instant, her eyes gazing intently to where Bofur was when she saw two hands peaking over the edge of the cliff. A deep set dread was on his face and the first fear she had felt, the one that crept in like ice, came back full force. She shot her hand towards his own, assuming she had one of the longest arms. It was still out of his reach though and a wave of emotions flooded her mind. She was giving up hope, when she felt a small hand latch onto her own. With Bofur's help, they hauled the hobbit up to the cliff, but more disaster struck.

She had barely gotten Bilbo on the ground when she noticed Dwalin nearly launch himself over the edge, trying to get something back up. As he hoisted the thing, she saw Thorin's dark hair and fur coat peak over the edge and she realized someone had to have gotten the hobbit. Her opinion was quickly changing of the man; perhaps he had a heart of gold inside him. She then turned to see Fili and Kili hugging. She walked over and smiled lightly, though panting. "I am not interrupting the moment, am I?"

The two let go of each other's arm on one side and dragged her to them. She put her arms on them as well, feeling some body heat leave her, but more flowed back in. She lifted her head to see a smile grace each of their faces, each warm, and she felt herself beam back at them. She pointed out, "Thank the powers above you two are okay, I do not know how I could have gone on without you guys. I think I have grown much too fond of you two."

A sense of vulnerability took over, telling them something like that out front. It was not as though she had opened up her heart for all to see, but she had just proven that they meant a lot to her. Dwalin, his accent easy to pick out, then admitted, "I thought we had lost our burglar."

She turned back to the little brunette hobbit and smiled widely at him, he had grown on her as well this trip. They had some in common, not entirely fitting in with the rest of this group. Thorin then added, "He has been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come; he has no place amongst us."

Pity struck her hard as the leader said this, before continuing forward. She nodded to Fili and Kili before walking back to Mr. Baggins, having a hesitation of leaving their side. She then turned to the little hobbit, and grasped his shoulder lightly. She assured, "You deserve your spot as much as any of us do Bilbo, do not worry in the slightest. He is just inclined to dislike hobbits, especially when the rest in the group are of his own race or one he has encountered before."

Bilbo gave a weak attempt of a smile, before muttering, "Thank you."

He shrugged her hand off his shoulder before walking on and she looked sorrowfully at the little hobbit, but continued as the rest of the group had begun walking. She tried getting back to Fili and Kili, when Bofur asked, "Miss Kiralyn, are you alright?"

She looked back at the caring dwarf; he was always kind to her. She brought up the best grin she could before saying, "I assure you I am more than fine Mister Bofur, thank you for asking. And how are you faring?"

He looked around and beamed back, "Never better Miss Kiralyn."

She returned, "I am very glad to hear that. It would be a right shame to know that something had happened to you."

A small giggle escaped her lips as she turned back to her destination. Something about his mannerisms made her smile; he was quite the quirky dwarf and it was nice to see. Humans, or at least the ones she had run into, didn't act like that. Kili cut in quickly, "What are you laughing at?"

"There are some very curious things about your race Kili, it seems dwarves have a certain charm about them," she replied, not entirely answering the question. He didn't seem satisfied with the answer, but let it go.

Silence fell over the trio as they continued the hike towards some unknown destination. Fatigue was wearing Kiralyn thin and her legs were beginning to falter, she noticed herself nearly stumbling with every other step. The rain had not stopped since they had entered the pass and it was making each step harder and harder, her body slowly turning stiff. Then, she realized that they were entering a cave. She shook herself awake, if only slightly more than before. She entered just as Thorin explained, "Caves in the mountain are seldom unoccupied."

Nervously, she scanned the cave over before feeling a deep lethargy take root. A lantern was lit as they shuffled in and Dwalin announced, "There is nothing here."

Kira, feeling safer, dropped to the ground; her legs had finally stopped supporting her. She then heard the echo of firewood being thrown down and someone said, "Right then, let's get a fire started."

Thorin protested and she watched from the sidelines, hardly realizing what was happening, "No, no fires, not in this place. Get some sleep, we start at first light."

Balin walked up to the leader and countered, "We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan."

Thorin said something, too quiet for her to hear, but his voice came back with, "Bofur, take the first watch."

All she needed to know was that she was not the one staying up. Finding the sandy ground as comfortable looking as any bed; she curled up into the ground. Without taking noticed of the others, she allowed herself to drift to sleep; rest was exactly what she needed.

* * *

"Wake up!" Someone screamed as Kiralyn, for the first time, jolted awake, not wasting a moment. She looked around her, expecting to see some horrid creature coming upon them when the floor decided to open up. Her stomach flew into her throat as she began falling downward. She didn't have time to notice anything as she was thrown about the rocky caverns beneath. It was a terrible feeling; the awful plummet downwards mixed with being bruised by the spiky walls. Finally, she felt her breath leave her as she landed onto a few dwarves, perhaps a hobbit in some claw. One or two more fell on top of her, but the entire company quickly got to their feet. The main reason was horrid creatures were coming at them; they had sickly pale skin that sagged in the most revolting way. Their hair was mere strands attached to their head as their eyes bulged out of their faces. Then, the warts, each thing was covered in boils and in the most obscure places, but what frightened her most was the deranged look each held. They were the most repulsive, sickening, horrendous creatures yet and they were called by one name; goblins.

She had to force herself not to gag as the things came at them, weapons brandished. She reached for her sword, knowing they were much too close for a bow and arrow. They were on top of her, quite literally, all too quickly though. The most she could manage was some kicks and attempted punches as the horde kept coming. There were several taking her arms and many others pushing her forward as she was forced to walk. There were shouts all around her, distinctly dwarvish, but she had the urge to cry for help. Logic forced itself in, for a moment, reminding her they were all in the same situation. She settled on struggling to break free from their grip as best she could, but to no avail.

Sharp claws were constantly prodding her back and she thought one of them had made a cut, at the very least they had stripped her of all of her weapons. She looked forward to see a maze of rickety bridges, crossing every which way and the main motif being bones. This place made every nerve in her body scream to get out, but the goblins were preventing that. She wished to check on the others, but there were too many creatures in front and behind her. It was then that a terrifying sound rang out. The distinctive crack of a whip. Her body froze, but she was brutally pressed onward by the creatures. Behind her, the cracking continued and she worried if it was hitting anyone.

Worry did not stay long though as the company was forced onto a large wooden platform in the center of the caverns. The company was grouped together at the front and Kiralyn looked at the others, sharing a look with Fili and Kili. All of their weapons were scattered on the ground and the resounding bang of something hitting the ground brought her attention to the front. Once more, she had to hold back her gag reflex as the ugliest creature one could imagine, even in their worst nightmares, appeared in front of her. It had this, this bulk of fat at its chin that waggled and she had to look away for a moment. It's voice boomed, "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

She tried to take the creature in, it was the King of the Goblins, or so it seemed. A crown made of bones sat atop its head and it was by far the biggest of their species. Its eyes were even more bulbous and its cane was made almost entirely of something's skeleton. The thing brought back the fear she had felt so many times before.

All around them, there was clatter of goblins, weapons banging and shouts. The goblin attendant answered the king, "Dwarves, your malevolence."

The king returned, "Dwarves?"

She wished to say something, especially considering how she was much different, but kept quiet. If they didn't feel the need to point her out, then so be it. The attendant explained, "We found them on the front porch."

She came to a realization, that is why the cave had been so large and unoccupied. It was the entrance to the goblins' kingdom. The king boomed once more, "Well don't just stand there, search them! Every crook, every crevice!"

The goblins began a fresh assault upon them and she felt hands searching everywhere, her cloak, hood, hair, boots, it was uncomfortable to say the least. She saw they smashed Oin's hearing instrument and looked with malice toward the king. Once scanning over the group though, everyone had seemed to be okay or at least functioning from her view. The Goblin King demanded, "What are you doing in these parts? Speak!"

Everyone in the group had come to a silent consensus as they stared down the king. Kira could feel all of the fear in her turning quickly trickling into anger and being forced at him. The breeze could be heard as the king continued, "Very well, if they will not talk, we will make them squawk! Bring up the Mangler, bring up the Bone Breaker. Start with the youngest."

His massive finger pointed towards Ori, but she was directly behind him. Thorin then called out, "Wait!"

She looked back at the dwarf king and the Goblin King commented, "Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain." He made a bowing gesture at the last part, before continuing, "Oh, but I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain and you're not a king, which makes you nobody really."

Another pause between the two, one in which king stared at king. The much larger, much more hideous one, added, "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head, nothing attached." A shiver rolled down her spine. "Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours; a pale orc astride a white warg."

A disgusting grimace lit up the goblin's face as Thorin whispered, barely audible, "Azog the Defilier was destroyed; he was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Goblin King questioned Thorin, before laughing mockingly. He went off to the side where a goblin in a seat contraption was awaiting. The King commanded, "Send word to the pale orc, tell him I have found his prize."

The Goblin King then came back over, facing the front of them. He shouted orders, "Go! Get the devices and bring in the nastiest tools we have. Now, who is the youngest? We will start with them."

Kiralyn looked at the group knowing the age gap between her and even the hobbit, not to mention the dwarves. Looking at them, she got some courage knowing they would be safe, only a little longer than her. The selfish part of her brain told her she at least would not have to watch any of them get tortured. She stepped forward, "I am."

The king's countenance turned confused when he saw her and she merely glared up at him. A shout was then heard and she turned to see Kili struggling to the front while saying, "I am the youngest!" Her heart stopped for a moment, why was he doing this? The feeling from before returned and she thought, 'It is only around Kili and it is when he does something towards me. Do I… do I fancy him? No, I cannot, not in a time like this or place like this and not while on this mission. There is no time and you don't even know for sure, push those feelings down Kira.'

Then, his blonde brother came in front of him and yelled, "But I am the youngest."

All she could manage was a hardy glare at the two; it was not their place to take. The king, spoke up, "I care not for who is the youngest anymore! I have not seen a creature in the likes of you. You are not dwarf, for you have no beard. The only other creature is human, but you have different features. You have a different face and bodily shape." He looked upon her and she tensed, "What are you?"

The Goblin King pointed his skull staff at Kiralyn and she looked to the creature, at least distracting him. She breathed out, figuring that he had never seen a female before. It was probable; females did not typically go on adventures. She looked back to see the dwarves glaring at the king, but Kili was still struggling. Fili as well, but not as much. The feeling rang clear and she pushed it down once more, trying hard to ignore it, particularly in this situation. She announced, "I am a female human."

The Goblin King scratched his dangling chin, "Female, eh? I have heard of those, weak little things aren't you? But just how pathetic are you?"

She went wide eyed as the staff came hurling toward her and landed on the end of her toes. She cried out in agony, she could still feel her toes, but they were burning something terrible. A crack had definitely sounded and she wondered if they had been broken. She then felt someone grab her, pulling her back into the company. Thorin claimed, "Enough! Take one of the men first."

Sending a grateful glance toward the dwarf, she tried to ignore the throbbing pain in her foot. It was as though thousands of white hot daggers were being stabbed into her toes repeatedly. Kili looked at her and asked, "Kira, are you okay?"

Fili was on the other side of her, staring intensely at her. She bit her lip, trying to distract from the pain, as she shook her head. She managed out, "Breaking your… toes hurts more than… I… thought it did."

She tried to calm her breathing when clanging could be heard from below and above them. She looked back to see giant machinery coming towards them, each individual piece looking more lethal than the last. The Goblin King, upon seeing this, began singing jovially,

_"Clap! Snap! the black crack!  
Grip, grab! Pinch, nab!  
And down, down to Goblin-town  
You go, my lad!  
Clash, crash! Crush, smash!  
Hammers and tongs! Knocker and gongs!  
Pound, pound, far underground!  
Ho, ho! my lad!  
Swish, smash! Whip crack!  
Batter and beat! Yammer and bleat!  
Work, work! Nor dare to shirk,  
While Goblins quaff, and Goblins laugh  
Round and round far underground  
Below, my lad!"_

The King's song made her tense even more so and forget her pain momentarily. The song made her think there was much worse to come and the pain in her foot would later be remembered as but a prick. The goblins descended upon them and she felt herself being terribly manhandled. They were pushing and prodding her once more. Then, the twang of a sword hitting the ground resounded and all of the goblins cowered, including the king. He yelled, "I know that sword! It is the Goblin Cleaver, the Biter, the Blade that Sliced a Thousand Necks. Slash them, eat them, kill them! Kill them all, cut off his head!"

A whip was felt on her back and Kiralyn turned around only to punch the goblin, not without some pain on her part. She tried kicking several as they came, vicious as starving wargs upon them. But everything stopped as a bright white flashed upon them all. It seemed as though time itself was stopped.


	16. Goblins and Orcs and Wargs, Oh My!

**A/N: And the temporary hiatus is over! I will try to get better with my updates, but I promise nothing. Though spring break is coming up soon for me and you all know how I love to write when I have breaks from school. I do feel so terrible for making you all wait so long though and therefore I will be posting a slightly AU one to twoshot of what it might have been like had Kili and Kira met and Smaug had never come. Look for that soon! But alas, here is chapter 16. Just warning you ahead of time, most of it is action sequences. Either way, I want to thank so many of you for still reviewing, it means the world to me and I know I have said this before. But just... golly gosh guys! Oh and one final note, I will be continuing from the end of the movie for those of you that do not know. I have read the book and will be continuing in bookverse once the movie portion is over, there won't be a wait for the next movie. Thank you all SO much for reviewing, favoriting, following, even just continuing to read! I love you all. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 16;**

* * *

The bright light blinded Kira and pushed her back, causing her to fall to her feet and hit the ground roughly. All around her, debris and creatures were sent flying before the world went dark. Kira opened her eyes and tried to scan the place, but there was little to be seen. She strained her eyes further and thought that there was something at the end of the platform. The silhouette had a tall hat, staff, and what appeared to be a sword at the ready. Based on the staff alone, she knew that it had to be Gandalf. As light returned to the cavern, his deep bass voice rang out, "Take up arms, fight, fight!"

Immediately, battle cries chorused all around her and she joined in, cheering to take down the goblins. With her good foot, she kicked the goblin that had fallen onto her off. She found her sword and newly received archery set next to her and used them to help herself up. Seeing the onslaught of goblins coming, she took a ready position and grimaced. Finding it hard to even stand, she had to balance most of her weight on her right side. Her pain didn't stop the goblins from coming though and she was forced to fight as hard as ever.

She hacked and slashed with her sword as the goblins came rushing at the company, but she had to wait for them. With her toes, she couldn't move from the spot she stood and even then it was quite the feat to stand. In the background, the Goblin King screamed something of the Foe Hammer, but she couldn't hear much as the din of the fight grew louder. She parried and sliced as she had been taught and let her pain fuel her movements. Her head turned as she heard creaking, only to see the Goblin King himself fall off of the platform. A small chuckle escaped her lips, he got what he deserved.

A screech made her turn back and she stabbed her sword through a goblin as it tried to make a gash across her torso. Then, Gandalf commanded, "Follow me, quickly!"

Looking at her foot, she pondered how she would get out of this one. She tried hobbling over, goblins catching up rapidly, when she felt two arms reach underneath her own. She looked to either side to see Fili and Kili and smiled, if for only a moment. The reality of the situation then came crashing down on her and the trio took off running.

They sprinted down the bridge, following Gandalf, and Kira nearly screamed in pain. In the rush to get out of Goblin Town, they weren't the most careful. Her bad foot had a run in with the ground more than once and she wished to just lay there and nurse it. Unfortunately, the situation didn't call for that and they kept going.

The grotesque creatures were growing closer by the second and the bridges were beginning to overlap. The walkway they were on then split to top and bottom and she felt herself dragged upward. As they went up, the walkway narrowed and Fili fell behind them. She was running with nearly all of her weight supported by just one dwarf now and her foot was taking a harsh beating. Below them, the cries of goblins could be heard, but she didn't have much time to think about that as a goblin planted itself in front of her. Putting herself on the ground for a moment, she slashed her sword through it as it clawed at both of them.

As she watched it fall to the ground, the light leaving its eyes, she felt herself being pulled forward again and looked gratefully at her companion. She knew for fact that she would be dead had they not helped her along.

The rag tag team hurried along, converging on a bridge, which did not look stable. As the goblins came upon them and there was no choice, but to fight, her adrenaline finally took hold. She knew nothing of pain as she had to run, with some assistance, and hack about all at the same time.

The path split once more and the beasts got so plentiful to the point where she had to run on her own. She could hardly piece together what was happening until she felt an arrow whiz past her head, only to have the sound of several being deflected. Her gaze turned forward to see Kili stopping them with his blade and she thought, 'Impressive.'

There was not much time for thought though as she saw a ladder being lowered and she took hold with the others. They rammed it into the oncoming goblins, seeing their lurid faces only increasing her drive to get rid of them. Soon enough, the ladder fell to the ground and she could only let her instincts take hold as they ran across it.

It became a blur of running, slashing, and a sharp pain returning to her foot until she felt herself swinging. They had managed their way onto a hanging platform that was moving at a swift rate. If she hadn't been so caught up with her own survival, she would have been paralyzed by fear. It swung towards one end and she felt herself pushed off of the bridge and she crashed into the ground before her. With that, she let out an agonized scream as she had fallen full force onto her feet. Someone helped her up though and she was pushed forward as the rest of the company jumped onto the platform.

Roughly, one of the dwarves grabbed her hand and she could barely comprehend what was in front of her as she was dragged forward. Once she had fallen onto the platform, the pain in her foot had become unbearable. Turns, twists, broken bridge pieces, all of it passed by as her toes pricked. The only thing she noticed was slowing down for just a moment, before the hand pulled on her harder than ever. All of her energy became focused on trying to keep up with the company.

After what seemed centuries, but had been barely a minute of running, they all came to an abrupt stop. She ran into who was guiding her, but the stop allowed her to balance on her right foot and see it had been Balin helping her. Looking up, Kiralyn saw what had made them stop, it was the Goblin King. His aura spoke of fury and want of destruction. He threatened, "You thought you could escape me."

Then he pushed Gandalf back and she nearly gasped. He continued, "What are you going to do now wizard?"

With that, Gandalf struck back, poking his eye, and then slashing his stomach followed by his gruesome neck. It lightened Kira's mood some to know that even victory could be found in a place like this. The Goblin King muttered, "That'll do it." But, the King's fall to the ground made the bridge they were on begin to rumble. The brunette girl looked down worriedly, before the bridge began falling at a rapid rate. She let out a loud scream as they flew to the ground.

Praying it would be a painless death, she closed her eyes and waited for the bottom until the bridges began slowing and finally hitting the ground, but not hard enough to kill them. She breathed out, noticing there was a bridge above her and her whole body ached, but she was alive. Bofur commented, "That could've been worse."

As if the heaven's wished to prove him wrong, the Goblin King himself fell upon the top of them and she let out a strangled cry. Now the boards were really pressing into her, specifically her foot. Dwalin, perhaps, her mind was still in a daze, said, "You've got to be joking."

She was slowly managing her way out of the rubble when one of the dwarves started screaming, "Gandalf!" She managed to stand up when she turned around; it seems the entire Goblin Town was rushing after them. Dwalin, she was pretty sure now, noted, "There is no way we can fight them."

Gandalf commanded, "There is only one thing left that can save us now; daylight. Here, on your feet." He helped some of the group up, before they were all hurrying and she stood there for a moment. She could not force herself to run any longer, the pain was unimaginable and she had trouble even focusing on who was saying what. She felt terrible though, she was always holding up the group. It was then she felt two arms snake under her own once more and she sighed in relief.

The trio suddenly took off near the head of the group and she felt herself just about lifted off the ground. Needless to say the pain was still there, but it was lessened by not constantly stomping on it. They hurried, quicker than before and she saw the light at the end of the tunnel. On and on they ran when they finally made it outside, but that didn't stop them for some time.

Finally, they began slowing down and Gandalf counted them off by their name. She dropped to the ground and hastened to take her boot off. The brothers looked at her in worry, though she hadn't noticed. All of her energy became focused on her toes.

She threw her head back and noticed her face felt wet. She looked to see that she had been crying in anguish. She tried to recall what medical training she has been through; which is next to none. All she could think of was to splint it. She found some small pieces of bark and put two pieces surrounding each of her three biggest toes. Finding nothing else useful, she tore some of her shirt and wrapped each toe to make sure the wood would stay. Her toes were now throbbing worse than before, but it would help it heal faster. It was then she felt blood trickle down her chin and figured she was biting her lip as well as breathing heavily. Just in case, she put her boot back on.

Managing her problem, she tried to focus on the conversation, "Curse the Halfling! Now he's lost." Someone else said, "I thought he was with Dori." Dori countered, "Well don't blame me!"

Gandalf looked to the pepper haired dwarf and asked, "Well where did you last see him?"

Nori spoke up, "I think I saw him slip away when they first caught us."

The confused woman looked around, not spotting the little hobbit she had come to know. She could hear by Gandalf's voice he was getting more upset by the moment, "What happened exactly? Tell me!"

Thorin came out from the center of the group and she looked on curiously as he explained, "I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it, he's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he first stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again, he is long gone."

She shared a look with Fili and Kili, taking note that he chest was still rising and falling at a rapid rate. From what she had gathered of Bilbo, he was not the type to just up and leave when the going got rough. Sure, he was reluctant, but he was not a traitor. She shook her head, refusing to believe what he said. Yet, in the back of her mind…

Then, she heard a small voice belonging to a small hobbit, "No, he isn't. " A smile split Kiralyn's face despite the immense pain that she was in. Gandalf let out a chuckle, leading into him saying, "Bilbo Baggins, I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

She gazed cheerily at him from her spot on the ground as he came to the middle of the group. Kili admitted, "Bilbo, we'd given you up."

Kira simply let out a laugh, it was almost out of relief that he had in fact stayed. Fili quickly added, "How on earth did you get past the goblins?"

Thorin's low and distinct voice murmured, "How indeed?"

She turned her attention to the leader of the company and saw the way he was gazing Bilbo down, he obviously did not trust the hobbit. He was still tentative around Bilbo and tended to think the worst of him. Bilbo merely let out a nervous chuckle as he patted his pockets. Gandalf smiled a bit wider and said, "Well, what does it matter? He's back."

She could see how Thorin wasn't done though, he continued, "It matters, I want to know… why did you come back?"

She looked around at the group, realizing how close they had all become to each other. How each member of the company had gotten to know each other and she could not see a strong reason why he would not come back.

The tension spread through the air anyway and the female archer admitted to herself that she wanted to know his perspective, "Look, I know you doubt me and I know you always have; and you're right. I often think of Bag End; I miss my books and my armchair, and my garden. See that's where I belong, that's home, and that's why I came back, because you don't have one… a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

A warm sort of feeling welled in her chest as she looked at the endearing little man, he was truly a good hobbit. She felt her smile grow as he finished and everyone took a moment to take in what he had said, perhaps gaining an entirely new perspective on Mr. Baggins. Kira decided to break the silence, "Well I am just glad you are back."

Mr. Baggins smiled gratefully at her when a loud warg's howl was heard. She looked up the hill to see lethal silhouettes against the setting sun. She took a hold of the brothers' coats to help her up, seeing how they were taken aback for but a second. Thorin muttered, "Out of the frying pan."

Gandalf looked at him, continuing, "And into the fire, run. Run!"

Kira huffed; they had hardly received a moment's rest when they were already thrown into some new, pernicious event. She felt arms warp around her for the third time that day, or night, as they ran down the mountainside. She tripped more than once on the way down, but the three of them always managed to stay with their feet on the ground.

The growls were getting closer, but after all of the terrible events, Kira felt only a fraction of her old fear. She was coming to know that danger was just another factor in the journey.

The wargs were catching up at a rapid rate though, and she felt Fili let go for just a moment to slice one behind them. Then, Gandalf ordered, "Up into the trees, all of you. Climb, Bilbo, climb!"

Kiralyn looked urgently up at the tree, knowing for fact she would not be in one without some help. Thorin screamed, "They're coming!"

She felt the old wizard pick her up and practically throw her into the branch of a tree. She grabbed on with her hands just in time and looked up at the branch, trying desperately to get herself on top of the tree's limb. A hand then helped her and she looked to see Kili attempting to pull her up. With his help, she found herself in the branch of a tree, looking down at the ground below. Kili motioned for her to keep climbing though. They worked their way further up the tree, Kira continuing to end up one branch higher than him.

By the time she was high enough, the wargs were below them with some bright white orc on top of a bright white warg. She heard it speak a language that was not appealing to the ears and the fear that she still felt gripped on to her. She tried breathing steadily, focusing on staying alive. Then she felt a hand reach up to grab her own and she smiled down at Kili. A different warmth from earlier spread through her fingertips. It was just the calm she needed and it let her a moment of peace, to forget what was going on below them.

Suddenly, the trees began shaking and Kili's hand left her own as the wargs began ramming themselves into the tree, jumping, clawing, and even ripping off many of the branches. It was then that her tree began falling into another and in a split second decision; she jumped onto the nearest branch, having to repeat the process once more until she was in a stable tree.

Her adrenaline had spiked once more, forcing the pain to subside temporarily, and she looked down at the wargs below her. This tree was the tallest though and the widest, it was also the last tree before a steep drop off of the cliff.

Flying into her line of sight, a flaming projectile hit the ground. She then heard Gandalf yell Fili's name and saw flaming… pinecones being scattered through the group. She looked at the weapon in her hands, and feeling her hands heating up, she quickly threw it as close to the wargs as she could. All around them, the ground and surrounding trees had become a raging mass of flames and the wargs were forced to back up. One of the dwarves let out a victorious yell when the tree began falling itself.

Kira tried to imagine how in Middle Earth they could get out of this mess and looked around her once more. If this was the last thing she was to see, she figured it would not be so bad. Her gaze fell on each of the group, lingering for just a moment, some longer than she would like to admit, but she refocused on at least holding on to the tree as it went horizontal.

Things turned from bad to worse when she felt the weight of the tree tested and looked over to see what she thought was Ori hanging onto Dori. The tree began falling even more so and the fire appeared to be closer than before. Dori also began falling until Gandalf flew his staff down for them to grab.

Her attention was ripped away from some of the company falling when she felt the tree move once more and she saw Thorin get up and walk off of the tree heading straight for the pearl orc. He began running, oak branch and sword held high, but he was quickly pushed to the ground.

Kira gasped as he tried to get up and met the brunt force of a club. Balin began screaming and she looked on in shock and horror as the warg took his midriff and bit. She cringed, unable to look when she felt the weight shift yet again. Dori was struggling to stay on, but Bilbo was also getting up. Dwalin attempted to get up, but the company was left to watch their leader be thrown away like a dog's toy.

She felt sick to her stomach as an orc came up to Thorin, but felt her branch begin to creak. She shimmied over to the main portion of the tree when someone nearly stepped on her foot. Many of them were getting up, rushing to help Thorin and she decided that she might as well try to help.

Pushing herself onto the branch, she got up and struggled to get on her feet when Dwalin helped her, before running to attack the orcs. Once up, she put the pain in the back of her mind and attempted to run so fast to the orcs so the sting would not be unbearable.

Kira took her sword from its sheath and ran into the middle of the fray taking the throbbing of her toes and turning it to fighting rage, but all too soon, they were surrounded. The tide was turning against the company when what seemed to be an eagle flew down and took a warg off the cliff.

She watched as the majestic creatures made their own attack on the warg and orc pairs. It was amazing to see something so large be so precise. The white orc screamed and she turned to see Thorin being taken by an eagle into the night sky.

Her awe was stopped short as she felt herself picked up in one of the creature's talons only to be dropped. She let out a short scream, short only because she abruptly landed on another eagle, this time on its back. A new sort of amazement took hold as the eagles began flying off, away from the Goblin's home. Everything was so fresh and new from this perspective, but the day's events were quickly catching up with her.

Kira looked wearily towards the cliff, feeling every inch of her body ache and sting and throb as she finally had a moment to rest. The night had just begun, but she had felt as though it had been weeks since she last slept and was exhausted. Looking one last time to make sure they were safe, she could do nothing to stop her eyes from closing.


	17. Not so Good News

**A/N: Welcome back lovely readers! After the fabulous reviews I have been getting, I decided to update super quickly! This means I probably won't put one out this weekend, but you never know. Anyways, we are now officially in the book and in the beginning, I may have trouble deciding which scenes to keep, especially considering writing all of them would make this a VERY long fanfiction. Either way, thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, getting alerts, every little bit just makes my day even better. Really, you guys can turn my frown upside down. So not much to say other than I dearly hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 17;**

* * *

A young woman opened her eyes slowly to see the sun gliding upwards from the west. She looked around her and nearly fell off of her transport when she realized where she was and the previous day's events.

Her hands quickly grasped the eagle's feathers as she gave herself a moment to remember all that had previously transpired. Misty Mountains, heavy rain, Goblin Town, broken toes, ugly Goblin King, escape, losing Bilbo, finding Bilbo, wargs, orcs, nearly falling off a tree, soaring on eagles' wings, and most importantly, Thorin. Her eyes searched the eagles around her when she noticed only dwarf in one of the creature's talons rather than on its back. It was the leader of the company; Thorin.

Like lightning, her mind raced through all the injuries he had received and the likelihood of his survival. Based on what she had seen, it did not look too good for the dwarven king, but he was also one of the toughest men she knew. It appeared others had just thought of the would-be king as well as one screamed, "Thorin!"

Anticipation began building up in her stomach, hoping that they would land somewhere soon so that she could make sure everyone was alright. Last night, they had just escaped from all of the chaos and havoc when she had drifted asleep. In the wait to land, she also realized that she was starving.

Wind suddenly whistled past her ears at a different rate as the eagle began descending; opening into the most beautiful valley she had ever seen. A river ran through the middle of a verdant forest as the mountains ended, opening onto the never ending horizon. She took advantage of this moment, breathing in the fresh mountain air. It allowed her a moment to forget any worldly feelings and just drift through the clouds as though she was a bird herself.

This moment of absolute freedom was ended as the majestic beast curved around a rocky outcropping, forcing her to hold on tight. The eagle came from the turn to kneeling by the rock and she took it as her cue to get off. As gracefully as possible, she glided off of the eagle, swiftly remembering her broken toe upon landing.

Many of the others had landed and she hobbled over only a bit to reach the majority of the company. Her anticipation rushed on her, full force, as Gandalf knelt over Thorin who was on the ground in heaven knows what condition. Even with her feelings, she took to the back of the group knowing she was least connected to the head dwarf. A voice came though, Gandalf's, saying, "It's all right, Bilbo is here and quite safe."

Bilbo looked on from the top of the rock and she looked over to see him gazing intently at Thorin, where her attention soon returned. He was being helped up by Kili and Dwalin, but he soon shook them off. An odd look came upon the black-haired dwarf's face. A façade not quite of anger, but more of shock, amazement, bewilderment. He spoke up, "You, what were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed; did I not say that you would be a burden that you would not survive in the wild, that you had no place amongst us?"

Thorin pressed towards the hobbit, his steps heavy, meaningful, and slow. Once in front of Bilbo, he paused for a moment, the two staring at each other. Finally, he pulled Bilbo into a hug and uttered, "I have never been so wrong in all my life."

She cheered along with the others of his acceptance of Bilbo. It seemed like a big turning point in their journey, somehow, it would be different from here on. She could feel it in her bones; her world was most certainly changing and likely, for the better. Thorin continued, "I am sorry I doubted you."

"No, I-I would have doubted me too. I am not a hero, or a warrior, or even a burglar," Bilbo countered immediately. He looked at Gandalf, then to her with a weak grin upon his face. She smiled at the kind hearted fellow, knowing that he belonged here as much as anyone else did. The eagles then began flying around and off, an elegant sight in itself, but nothing compared to what she was about to see. Mr. Baggins tentatively asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

Turning her head to the horizon, her breath was taken away. Far, far off, only a meek silhouette visible rested the Lonely Mountain. And just beneath its shadow; her true home. She could see it now, beautiful warm stone buildings, brightly colored flags waving in the cool spring breeze, exuberant merchants trying to sell their wares, even the look of the magnificent castle in the center of it all. Of course, her vision was made from stories she had heard, but being able to see its base, she found her hope freshly renewed.

Dreams of Dale quickly disappeared when a hand clapped on either side of her shoulder and she smiled widely at the brothers that she had come to know and love. They were all staring at the home they never knew, but is rightfully theirs. Gandalf finally explained, "Erebor, the Lonely Mountain, the last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth."

"Our home," Thorin stated proudly. He looked at peace, merely seeing the place of his birth and she could only imagine the feelings that must be running through him at the moment.

"A raven, the birds are returning to the mountain," Oin's accented voice rang out. As the bird flew over their heads, Kiralyn could have sworn she heard a faint whisper rush through her ears. It said, "Knock, knock, knock on concealing rock."

She looked suspiciously around, but no one seemed to have said that. The whisper left as quickly as it had come and she then heard Gandalf clearly explain, "That my dear Oin is a thrush."

Having nothing else to do with the whisper, she ignored it for now as Thorin muttered, "Well, we'll take it as a sign, a good omen."

The rising sun gave the morning a distinctly hopeful feel and after the night's events, she felt that it could get no worse. Bilbo assured her thoughts by commenting, "You're right, I do believe the worst is behind us."

They all kept their gaze on the sun stained mountains, each taking their own time to collect their thoughts. Her mind was at peace and she was ready for whatever may come to them.

Coming out from her thoughtful state, she realized she still had one rather large hand on either of her shoulders. Deciding to surprise them, she slipped out from under the two and attempted to hug both of them stretching her arms to accommodate their broad shoulders. She smiled and let out a perfectly happy laugh, they had made it through what seemed an impossible day.

Fili smiled wide as did Kili, all three of them laughing to the point where Fili's braids off of his beard were shaking. Kira merely commented, "We made it out, and we are on our way. Did you see it in the distance? Not too far off now, before you know it, we'll each be in our own homes."

The smile on her face faltered as a distinct sadness hit, what would they do once they were there? She would be busy trying to help Dale out and they would be in Erebor, what if they didn't see each other often? No, surely they would make time for each other. They would manage; somehow, these two had become some of her closest friends in a long time, them and Bilbo. Fili added, "Yeah, but we still have to keep our hopes up for now, the journey is still long."

"Long, but not too long with the right company," Kili assured. Her joyful countenance turned to Fili, before resting on Kili and smiling wider. Some fluttering feeling came up in her stomach and she remembered how he had grabbed her hand, the way her fingers had felt. It had been… different, different than anything she had felt before, but still a wonderful feeling.

Fili coughed loudly, hints of a smirk on his face, before unwrapping himself from the tangled mess that had started as a hug. She immediately slipped out of the hug as well and commented, "Well, I better go check in with Bilbo. It has been a while since we have talked to each other, so I really should go." She looked at her feet nervously, before gazing back up, "I will return soon."

They merely nodded and she turned the opposite direction, thinking to herself, 'What was that about Miss Kiralyn? You are still on this journey and there still is much to come, there is no time for anything that could mess this up. But, what is the difference between friendship and more than friendship? No, stop that thinking! It will just make things more complicated, now hurry up and go. If you don't go soon, it will look like you just wanted to get away from them.'

Shaking her head to return to reality, she noticed Dwalin clap her shoulder and she pulled him in for a quick hug, the dwarf at her height. She said, "It's great to see you are okay Dwalin."

He smiled and returned, "You as well Miss Kiralyn, now if you'll excuse me." He began making a beeline for his brother, Balin. She merely shrugged it off and stumbled over to Bilbo who was returning from the rock's edge.

The moment she was close enough to him, she pulled him in for a bear hug, squeezing him tight. He held onto her, but tapped her shoulder and she let go, looking at him curiously. He took in a deep gasp of air, and she muttered, "I'm sorry about that, I am just so happy to see you alive and well. Where did you go off to in Goblin Town? I do not remember seeing you since I landed on top of the pile. Oh well, all that matters is you are here and healthy and everything is alright. But don't you dare worry me like that again Mr. Baggins."

Bilbo Baggins smiled sheepishly and the archer noticed him pat his coat pocket. He explained, "I was forced to take a bit of a… detour once we got underground. But, I am glad to see you are doing well, nothing broken or battered?"

Biting her lip, she looked down at the hobbit. "Well, not battered, but I did manage a few broken toes. It turns out that the Goblin King had never seen a female before and decided to test my frailty. None the less, I managed with a bit of help from two young dwarfs. I think I may need a stick to help walk though, or it would make things much more pleasant."

Bilbo crossed his arms and angrily replied, "Well, if I had been given more than a moment's notice, I would have been able to bring my old walking stick, but I am afraid I don't have it. No worries though, I am sure we can fashion a branch into something suitable. So you had to get help? You have been spending an awful lot of time with Fili and Kili; I can only hope you won't grow a beard yourself."

A chuckle escaped her lips and her eyes flickered to glance at the two, talking to their uncle. She returned to looking at him with a smile and returned, "Well, in theory, they are closest to my age. At any rate, they are good friends, but I have you as well. Oh Bilbo, let us keep close on this journey, I do enjoy having someone who is not a dwarf to talk to, as nice as they are."

Bilbo nodded and took her hand, before he said, "Let's shake on it."

Firmly raising her hand up and down, they settled on how they would keep up the friendship that they had formed on the journey when Thorin's voice rang loud and clear, "Gather yourselves and we are off. The sooner we get on the road, the sooner we will see our beloved Erebor!"

The dwarves cheered and she kept her smile until they began walking. She hobbled along, taking long strides with her right and short quick steps with her left. She was going to try and lean on Bilbo if for only a bit, when Gandalf came over and asked, "May I speak with Mr. Baggins in private?"

Kira, without much of an option, nodded and walked forward where Fili and Kili were waiting for her. Taking a spot in between the middle of them, she put her arms around their shoulders trying to get her weight off of her left foot. Fili asked concerned, "Still can't walk?"

Nodding, she commented, "Broken toes do not heal overnight you know. Maybe, when we stop for a rest later, we can find a tree branch and make it a walking stick."

"I have made a few wood crafts in my time, I am sure we can make something at least somewhat useful," Kili added.

With a nod of agreeance, they focused on following the rest of the company and walking in comfortable silence. Sometimes, there was nothing you needed to say.

* * *

When the sun told the group that it was mid-morning, the party found a stony cave a ways into the ford they were passing. They rested here for a moment, trying to figure out what the best plan of action would be for the group. They had to decide which path to take, the pace to set, and how they will come across provisions.

Along the way, Kiralyn had picked up a good sized tree branch to ease herself and it seemed to work perfectly, no extra work needed. This had allowed her to stop leaning on Dis' sons.

Gandalf then took the front of the room and had a somber look upon his face. He spoke, "I always meant to see you all safe over the mountains, and now by good management _and_ good luck I have done it. Indeed we are now a good deal further east than I ever meant to come with you." At this, Kira looked at the wizard, a fleeting look of desperation crossing her face. He couldn't mean…

The old wizard continued, "For after all this is not my adventure. I may look in on it again before it is all over, but in the meanwhile I have some other pressing business to attend to." Kira felt her heart well; he was the guide they had looked up to. Without Gandalf, they would have been fairly lost. The last thing she wanted was to see him go; he was also a kind hearted man in the worst of times. Expressing her feelings, she hung her head low and in her hands. The dwarves around her groaned and Bilbo flat out wept. She wished to comfort the poor soul.

Gandalf looked at the group and even Kira could tell this made him saddened, if only the slightest bit. Yet, he went on, "I am not going to disappear this very instant. I can give you a day or two more. Probably I can help you out of your present plight, and I need a little help myself. We have no food, and no baggage, and no ponies to ride; and you don't know where you are."

The wizard, knowing that they needed a moment to take this in paused. Kira hadn't realized just how bad their situation could potentially be. They really did have nothing to go off of and even though they saw Erebor, hope and drive alone could not feed them. The wizard finally continued, "Now I can tell you that. You are still some miles north of the path which we should have been following, if we had not left the mountain pass in a hurry. Very few people live in these parts, unless they have come here since I was last down this way, which is some years ago. But there is _somebody_ that I know of, who lives not far away."

Another pause and she wondered who this somebody was and how generous they would have to be to help a group such as this. But, as important as survival was, other trivial thoughts ran through her brain and she had to focus herself on what Gandalf was saying.

"That Somebody made the steps on the great rock- the Carrock I believe he calls it. He does not come here often, certainly not in the daytime, and it is no good waiting for him. In fact it would be very dangerous. We must go and find him; and if all goes well at our meeting, I think I shall be off and wish you like the eagles 'farewell wherever you fare'," the old wizard finished.

A melancholy feeling entrapped the young woman for a moment; it was a disheartening thought to think that they would lose one of their companions shortly. The dangerous part of them staying here also set something off in her head, but they should be fine. She looked up to the grey cloaked man and Bilbo, eyes still shining, asked, "But why can't you stay Gandalf?"

The wizard merely answered, "I have very important matters that cannot wait on me for very much longer. Also, this is Thorin and Company, a company which I have no place in."

Dori added, "But surely they can wait on a wizard as important as you for a while longer. It is not as though these matters will go on without your consent, is it?"

"The business I must see to will continue and become more difficult as time goes on, I must leave soon," Gandalf insisted.

Kira questioned, "Not even a week longer?"

He shook his head, "There is nothing that could make me wait upon this."

Gloin pondered, "What if we were to pay you in dragon-gold? Once we take back Erebor we will have plenty of wealth to spread. You could stay longer for a bit of gold, silver, even jewels beyond your wildest imagination. Anything you want, we could give it to you."

Gandalf seemed to be growing more frustrated and finally huffed out, "We shall see, we shall see! I think I have earned already some of your dragon-gold – when you have got it."

They all nodded, knowing he deserved it if anyone for helping them. At last, Thorin commanded, "We will stay here for a short time. Everyone prepare themselves to leave soon."

The group grunted in agreeance and Kira lay down on the sandy floor of the cave. Within a moment, she found Fili lying next to her. She looked around to see a couple of the others had gone out, including the third of their trio. She casually asked, mind still a bit clouded from Gandalf's decision, "And where have the others gone?"

Fili chuckled, "To bathe, first time we have had the chance in a long while. I can only hope for our sake, they don't dirty the entire river, but you would just love to see some of them bathe, eh?"

Feeling a bit of rage and embarrassment, she smacked him harshly on the arm, attempting to hide the pink tinge in her cheeks. She countered, "You only wish that it was my want to see you!"

He laughed louder and something about the way he laughed made her rage dissipate until she began laughing with him. She thought, 'See them bathing? I would much rather not, no matter what they may possibly look like, it has no matter to me. None at all, see what you are doing. Not thinking about people, only about Dale. And when it will finally be your turn to bathe is a valid thought as well, I feel disgusting.'


	18. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Very important Author's Note:

As everyone may have noticed on this story, First and Last Chance, I simply stopped. Do not fear though! I do intend on continuing it, some rather unexpected events happened and I needed to stop for a while. I apologize for not saying anything and you all still mean the world to me. After thinking about it for a long while though, I have decided to definitely continue. All this means is I'm going to have to crack my knuckles and get my copy of The Hobbit out of it's shelf. I may also end up revising the chapters I have written, correct them, make the writing smoother, etc. So I hope you are all on the look-out, though from now on, I intend to be a few chapters ahead of what I post, just in case something does come up. And also concerning the romance, it will be coming and soon, I promise! So hold out for just a little while longer. Evidently, the fanfiction will be mainly book-verse from here on out unless by some chance I don't get up to where Desolation of Smaug finishes by the time it comes out, wherein it will be a combined version of the book and movie. Also, my friend and I are considering writing an entirely different fanfiction, but for you Supernatural lovers instead. Watch out for it as we have a little something planned to brighten things up as well as attract the attention of a certain moose named Sam. That won't be for a little while though, so Ta-ta for now, expect something to come up soon for this story! Thank you all for the constant support and I hope you enjoy.

P.S. if anyone would like a simple summary of what has happened with Kira up to this point, considering it has been so long since I posted, I'd be more than happy to add it in the next chapter. Just review or PM please saying it would be helpful! Thank you all again.


End file.
